Wingman
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Percy confesses to his friend, Annabeth, that he has a crush, she's hoping it's her. When she finds out it's her friend she feels jealous.Only to be begged by Percy to help him win her heart over. What will Annabeth do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up early that morning, hoping the day would be full of happiness. After all, it _was _friday. And also my birthday, and the day that we would be going to championship. My volleyball team and me, that is. I knew we would make it, we had too. That's how birthday's worked, right?

_Right. _I thought confidently to myself, adjusting my shirt strap for the _third _time. I wanted to look perfect, being the light of the day. I wasn't usually all girly and mostly just wore whatever I first took out of my closet, but birthdays were different.

I looked into the mirror again, and felt better than most days. I _felt _pretty for once. I know, it sounds prissy, but I didn't care then. My sweet sixteen was to take place the following night, and at breakfast I had found out that my father and stepmother had booked me two tickets to _Greece._

"I'm going to _Greece!" _ I screamed in happiness, tackling them into a hug. Susan had grown a little on me, once I had given her a chance.

My father laughed at my reaction, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." My dad smiled down at me, joy playing in his eyes. Bobby and Matthew grinned up at me, they had been experimenting with gel, so they had adorable spiky hair.

"You're welcome!" They piped up simultaneously. I giggled at their little joke and ruffled their hair, regretting it after having a clump of gel stick to my hand.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at all of them gratefully. It was one of those family-hug-memory-moments. But I didn't care, it was too good to be true.

And it really was. I had walked into school that day, feeling great as my curly hair bounced around, trying to ignore it for the special days sake. I tried ignoring the wolf whistles or the flirty shout outs, I'd wring their necks later, meaning tomorrow.

I walked into the hall and passed some of my friends, flashing them smiles. They waved or smiled back, holding up balloons and gesturing to them. I held up a finger, noting that I'd get them later and to drop them off at my locker or whatever. They would nod and flash me another smile or two.

I felt great, but I felt an empty space next to me. My most favorite person in the world was missing. Nowhere in sight, but I knew they would be there. They had to be there. The most amazing person in the world, the person who could make the cold seem tolerable and my heart skip a beat or two...

"Guess who." Someone whispered into my ear, tickling it. Two hands were covering my eyes so I couldn't see, and I felt a smile form on my face.

"Josh Hutcherson?" I guessed, hearing a skeptical snort from my best friend in the whole freakin' world.

"I am way hotter than Josh Hutcherson." He stated matter-of-factly.

He took his hands away from my face and I turned around to look him in the eye.

"Whatever. More like your ego is way higher than Josh Hutcherson's." I corrected, closing my locker from behind me. He rolled his eyes at me and sent me a startling heart stopping grin. I heard my heart beating faster and faster, ringing in my ears.

"Oh you still love me. Anyways, happy Birthday Wise Girl." He winked at me, and luckily I had enough willpower to overcome my blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. I felt something tug at my wrist, and instinctively pulled it away before looking up.

"Hey." I heard Percy protest. I looked to his hands and noticed something shiny in his grasp.

He took my wrist back delicately and snapped the item on my wrist but blocked my view so I couldn't see.

"Percy." I whined, getting impatient. I heard him chuckle at my impatiens and uncovered my view.

I stared down at the most beautiful bracelet I've seen in my entire life. It had a small owl dangling from it, my favorite animal.

"It's a charm bracelet." Percy added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I was speechless, it was so grand.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked nervously, taking in my shock as a negative. "I mean, I could take it back I guess..." He trailed off, and I could tell he was mentally yelling at himself.

"I cou-"

"I love it so much Percy, thank you." I smiled widely at him, my eyes wide with gratitude. It really was brilliant and I never thought he would think of something like that. It was very pretty and shone with a few clear jewels. It looked very expensive.

He smiled warmly at me, his eyes twinkling with relief. That Seaweed Brain, I'd have to be an idiot to not like it.

I gave my second tackle-hug of the day to him when someone interrupted.

"Woah Annie, what did I say about killing Percy?" Thalia joked, hugging me herself. I let out a small laugh, because it was true. When we were in sixth grade, we had been enemies. Mortal enemies. We had hated each other to the core and had always tried to gut the other. Yet all that had changed in eighth grade, when my mother had passed and he had comforted me. We've been best friends since.

"Ok Pinecone Face." Percy laughed, earning a glare from Thalia. Thalia had earned that name when we had been playing tag when we were younger, and she had ran full force into a pine cone tree.

"Ha-ha." She rolled her eyes at him and adjusted her backpack strap. "C'mon Annie, we need to get to English." She wrapped her arm around my wrist and then only noticed my charm bracelet that Percy had given me.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she shot me a look saying We are talking about this later before dragging me off into the hallway.

"Soo Annabeth, did you tell him?" She persisted once Percy was out of earshot. I immediately blushed dark red.

"Of course not!" I shrieked, whipping my head around to make sure Percy wasn't around. I hated even talking about it, it made me feel guilty.

"Oh c'mon Annie, this isn't third grade. You don't need to act all shy, just say 'Hey Perce! I have a crush on you!'" She explained with hand gestures. I wanted to whack her on the head, this was my love life we were talking about.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, slapping her on the forearm. She whipped her head towards me and flashed me a grin.

"He obviously likes you back, so just tell him before it's too late. You might end up regretting it." She advised me, flicking a stray curl out of my face. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We are just friends and nothing more. Besides, he doesn't like me in that way, friends only." I was saying it mostly to myself, but saying it aloud hurt more. I knew he didn't like me at all like that, more like a sister. We were officially, forever in the 'friend zone'.

"Whatever floats your boat, Annie." Thalia muttered, giving me a skeptical look.

I just shrugged it off and continued my walk with her to English.

"Annabeth, Happy Birthday!" I heard someone squeal right when I walked in. I turned my head to see my other friend, Silena and her sister, Piper.

"Thanks." I smiled friendly at them, feeling touched. They brought out a small bag from behind them and urged me to open it.

"I hope she loves it." Piper whispered to her sister eagerly.

Silena held onto her sisters coat, giddy with excitement.

"Can I open it now? I joked, tugging at the wrapping paper. They nodded enthusiastically and begged me to hurry.

I pulled out a long, silky pink scarf. I didn't want to rain on their parade and say I didn't even like pink, so instead I smiled really wide at it, and pulled it to me. "I love it." I grinned at them and while holding it, realized it smelled really good. I couldn't pinpoint the smell, but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"The scent of it is exposed to expose your feelings of another. Love.." Silena piped up dreamily. My eyes widened at her words, so thats what I was smelling-love? I didn't know love had a smell..

"She smells it." Piper whispered, smiling wide at me. I looked back at her dazed by the smell.

"Our mother says happy birthday. She told us to give you the scarf, and we knew you'd love it. Even if it was pink." Silena explained to me, studying my reaction.

"Tell Aphrodite I said thanks." I smiled wide at them. Yeah, their mom's name was Aphrodite and she hated being addressed by her last name by anyone.

They nodded, still smiling and I wrapped the scarf around my neck, hoping the smell would rub off onto me. "It goes good with your outfit." Silena assured me, sitting down because the bell had rung. I sat down in my normal seat, in the far corner of the room. I liked to keep to myself, to not attract much attention to myself. Some people that were late coming in told me happy birthday, and others just ignored me completely. I wasn't popular, and I didn't want to be, but most people at this school were really nice.

I would smile or nod at them, and they would then go sit down. Finally, Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked in, red hair flaming and a striking smile. She saw me look at her and her smile widened along with her eyes.

"Ms. Dare, sit down unless you want to find yourself in detention!" Mr. Apollo barked. Usually he was in a good mood, but I guess he hadn't drunken any coffee yet because his eyelids were drooping.

She knew not to mess with Mr. Apollo, because he was one of the few nice teachers here. She nodded and scurried over to her seat next to me. She gave me a small hug when he wasn't looking and I returned it.

"Mhmm what's that smell?" She whispered to me after we had finished hugging. I cracked a small grin at her, gesturing to my scarf.

"Silena and Piper." I summarized. She made an 'ah..' sound, understanding completely.

"Well, someone's getting older. Is that a gray hair? Kidding!" Rachel teased, slapping me playfully on the arm. I rolled my eyes at her in a playful manner.

"Shaddup." I whispered, a smile planted on my face. Rachel stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to listen to Mr. Apollo.

Rachel is one of my good friends, we had met in seventh grade. She was new but had a good personality. She was really a good friend, and would do anything for her friends.

"This week, we will be reading Wuthering Heights." Mr. Apollo informed us, passing them to the front rows to pass back. When I picked mine up I stared down at it.

I slid the book I had been reading away to look down at the one I was exposed to read. I had already read Wuthering Heights about three times, but whatever. I guess I can get an easy A?

Mr. Apollo droned on about it, but I couldn't really listen. Which was really a start for me. I usually always listened, but I couldn't today. I kept daydreaming about my trip to Greece. My parents had told me I could pick one person to go with me, and I kept thinking it over and over.

I already knew who I would take, it wasn't that hard. Of course I'd be taking Percy with me, because he wanted to go see Greece almost as much as me. I was just worried of what my parents and his parents would say.

_His mom would probably agree, of course. She was like a second mother to me, even before Susan. _

But I was wondering how Percy would react. What if he was already doing something? I guess I'd just take Thalia or Rachel if he couldn't go...

But suddenly, thinking about him not going, started a pain in my chest. He was my best friend, and I wanted to share this moment with him. I guess it was just really special to me, too special for Rachel or Thalia...

"Class dismissed." Mr. Apollo smiled at all of us, his mood better than at the beginning of class. I picked up my huge binder and the beat up copy of Wuthering Heights and exited the room. Right when I got out of the class, Rachel was walking next to me down the hall, chatting away.

"Hey Rachel, Annabeth." Percy smiled at us, but mostly at Rachel. He had muttered my name and disregarded me when he had seen Rachel, to my annoyance. It was like that sometimes, like he didn't even know I existed when Rachel was around, not that I was jealous or anything...

"Hey Percy." Rachel responded cheerfully, not even noticing him practically _drooling _over her. I cleared my throat, and he shook his head to clear it. His eyes shifted over to me and I forced a smile. He faked a smile back, and his eyes kept darting to Rachel.

I sighed, feeling like a third wheel even though Rachel didn't even really talk to Percy.

"Bye guys." I gritted my teeth, storming off. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Rachel, but I didn't care.

After a few other classes, Gym had came. And today we were playing the most infamous game in Goode High history:

Dodge Ball.

After I had changed into the normal navy blue shorts and gray t-shirts that were our uniforms, I was ready in sprinting position. I was known for going full out in dodgeball, but I didn't hurt anyone. I only aimed for the feet, arms, or stomach. Never the head.

We were split in half, one half of Mrs. Litkey's and Mr. Jones class on one side and the other on the other side. I scanned over the faces on the other side, until I saw Percy staring at me with a wide grin on his face. Uh oh, he was on the other team.

We were super competitive in gym, and being on the same team was total destruction for the other team. When we weren't on the same team though, all Hades broke loose.

Mr. Jones blew his whistle for us to start, and I zoomed to get a dodge ball first. I saw Travis Stoll going for the same ball as me, and I narrowed my eyes in determination. I ran faster and faster, and I hugged the ball to my side, winding up my arm to throw it at him. He noticed and he tried to fall back, but it was too late. The ball connected with his shoulder and he stomped his foot, mad at being the first out.

I didn't have time to smirk, because usually everyone on the other team would target me. I fell back into the lines of my team and hovered around, waiting for a ball.

After a while of playing with only about ten people left on either team, I had a ball in my hand and was about to throw it at Clarissa when I noticed Percy.

He had a dodgeball in his hand and was twirling it around in his hand, talking to a redhead who was Rachel. He was smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling while he laughed at something she said. She turned so I saw half of her face, but she didn't notice me.

Percy leaned down to her and I felt my arm throw the ball without my consulte. I watched in horror and satisfaction as the ball whizzed in slow motion towards Percy's head, and connect with it. He went tumbling backwards from the amount of force I had put into the throw, and fell back into the wall. I covered my mouth with my hand, surprised. He opened his eyes after a moment, cross eyed. No one had moved, from shock. Then suddenly it all hit me and I ran as fast as I could to him. Ah, crap. I just let my jealousy take over and hit my best friend right in the face, in front of everyone.

When he saw me, his eyes flashed with anger. I grimaced but kneeled down next to him.

"Omigosh Percy, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, helping him up. I noticed his face was red. He stared at me, not registering me for a moment. I thought he was about to forgive me, when he suddenly yelled in my face.

"What the heck, Annabeth! Why'd you hit me _in the face!" _He yelled. The whole gym went silent except the heavy breathing from him and me. I bit back my tears, I really hated getting yelled at.

"All I did was talk to Rachel, what is wrong with you? Why do you get so mad at me when I talk to Rachel?" He hissed in my face, but the teachers had left to go get the nurse.

I hung my head, tears stinging in my eyes. This was my birthday, he wasn't expose to yell at me. Or get angry for that matter.

"Whatever." He growled, walking past me and bumping my shoulder hard. Percy didn't get mad much, but when he did he was serious about it.

After school I had tried to confront him and apologize, but when I saw him he'd just ignore me like I wasn't there. I started getting angry myself, and gave up because I had to go get ready for the championship.

Right when I walked into the school gym for the volleyball game, everyone was ready. Rachel came over to me and gave me a sad smile, hugging me like a good friend would. But I didn't want her help, I didn't need it. Everything had happened because of _her. _

I didn't hug her back, just stood there stiffly. When the game was going on, I saw Percy in the bleachers, but he wasn't looking at me, only at Rachel. I glumly took my position and was silently praying for the game to end quickly.

We had only a minute left, and I jumped up and threw the ball into the air. The game was tied, _20-20. _We just needed one more point and we'd win, just one more.

The ball came back down, ready to be hit. I pushed my hand up to hit it, when I was suddenly pushed aside. I sat on the floor in shock, then heard the crowd erupted in loud cheer. I looked up and saw people throwing their popcorn in the air, or clapping each other on the back with big grins on their faces. I saw a hand being held out to me and saw Rachel, frowning down at me with an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry, Annie." She mumbled, helping me up. That's when I realized _she _had pushed me down. I glared at her, upset. It was my _birthday. _I was exposed to make the winning shot.

"You did great!" I heard Percy yell from behind me, I turned around, my heart soaring when I noticed he was running towards me. So I guess he wasn't mad anymore. I began slowly meeting him halfway, and we were about to hug when he suddenly ran right past me. I stared in shock at the empty space in front of me. I heard Rachel giggle and felt tears coming to my eyes. I slowly turned around, knowing what I was about to see.

Rachel and Percy were hugging like they were a couple.

I just stared, my eyes dead. I couldn't believe this.

Percy finally noticed me and reluctantly pulled away from Rachel to come over to me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Wise Girl. You did awesome." He smiled down at me and pulled me into a huge hug. I just stared ahead, not returning it, My hands dangled at my sides, feeling heavy. My chest hurt for some reason, and I felt a lone tear find its way down my cheek.

And that was only the beginning of the worse to come.

**Thanks for reading, remember, review! I hope you like it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked to the black haired boy standing at my doorstep.

"What? I can't come and see my best friend?" He defended himself, smiling down at me. I returned it with a scowl.

When I didn't respond, he took a step closer to me. I couldn't help but notice how close he was. How his warm, sweet breath blew on my face...

"Pwease Annie? I'll make up for your birthday! I'm an idiot, I know." He facepalmed himself, spreading his fingers so he could still look at me.

"Why should I?" I replied coldly. I was proud of myself for keeping up the angry facade, because really if he had asked to go swimming with sharks I would've agreed.

"Annabeth, please. Dinner and a movie?" He pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, knowing I had lost the battle. "Fine." I couldn't help but give a small smile. His eyes lit up and I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks. You won't regret it." He smiled at me, and I noticed he was inching closer to me. He'd probably pull me into a hug and make me do something else. I took a step back, smiling innocently. He looked away- wait. Was that disappointment in his eyes?

"I better get going. Pick you up in three hours." He mumbled then turned around, his hands in his pockets. He sauntered off to his car and turned around to look at me once he got to his door.

I smiled wide at him then waved a little too enthusiastically. His eyes lit up with amusement and he waved back with that goofy, toothy grin of his. He opened the car door and got in, starting the car and driving away.

I closed the door after a few minutes and slide down it, sighing.

"Anniebeth, you ok?" My brother Matthew came in, one eyebrow quirked at me. In one of his hands he had a cookie, and in the other an orange juice box.

"Uh, ya Matthew." I replied, pushing my bangs out of my face. He studied me for a minute then realization dawned on him.

"Percy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me like a doofus. My entire face lit up cherry red, betraying me and proving his point right. He scrambled away in a hurry, and I jumped up and chased after him.

"Percy and Annabeth sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matthew screamed though the house while running.

"Matthew!" I yelled, gaining speed on him. I grabbed for him and we went sprawling on the floor. I tackled him and pinned him down. "Look you little parasite," I warned. His eyes flashed with anger at the nickname.

"Annabeth!" Someone exclaimed. I looked up and through the blonde hair that was in my face, I saw Susan. The position we were in did not look good, more like I was about to choke him to death. Which I probably would've.

I jumped off of him and stared down at my feet.

"I told you not to hurt your brothers."She scolded before walking off,muttering something about meatloaf.

I gave Matthew my best death glare, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I stalked off into my room and sat down on my bed, sighing. My breathing caught in my throat and everything went dead silent when I realized something.

_I'm doing on a date with Percy._

I leaped off of my bed and ran to my closet, looking for something to wear. "Ah!" I screamed quietly. I ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower then called someone I knew could help.

Thalia.

I knew it was a bold and desperate idea, and she knew too.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at my doorstep with Silena, a bag of makeup with them.

"We've got you covered, Annabeth." Silena reassured, rattling her bag of makeup in front of me. I smiled gratefully and opened the door further, allowing them in. Thalia slipped past me easily and walked off to my room. Silena hesitated and turned to me, smiling sympathetically.

"Percy will die when he sees you." She promised, winking knowingly at me. My whole face flustered and I followed her off to my room.

"Ok. Well, you do not look the best in leather, no offense." Thalia said, taking charge. She winked at me playfully and walked over to my closet. She started taking things off of the racks and throwing them all over the room.

"Eh, ew, the heck! I mean, uhm no. er..Ah!" She exclaimed, making me jump. She pulled out a dress I never wore, for I didn't really like dresses. It had a floral pattern, but all black and white. The flowers wrapped around from the waist and edges, which made it look beautiful. It had a simple black belt attached to it, which Thalia enjoyed.

"Perfect!" Silena shrieked, flipping through her makeup bag. Her head darted up from the bag to me, her eyes scrunched like she was deciding something.

"You don't need heavy makeup, just some eyeliner and skin colored eyeshadow." She announced, taking the things she would need out of her bag. I looked over to Thalia and she nodded in agreement.

"Well c'mon Annie! We only have-an hour!" She flustered. I walked over to the stool she had set up for me and uncertainly sat down.

"Ok don't move, unless you want your eye popped out." My eyes widened at what she said but then she reassured me it was a joke.

After what seemed like forever, she was done. "Ok, it's not much." She shrugged simply. I walked over to the mirror, expecting krusty the clown. I stared at the girl who was staring back at me, which I realized _was _me.

Silena was right, the natural look _did _work for me. It made me look pretty in the dress. My hair was let loose, cascading down my shoulders naturally. The eyeliner made my eyes stand out a little, which they didn't really need help with. I looked over to my closet and shuffled over to it, grabbing a pair of flats out of my shoe holder. Ya, I'm an organized person. Shoot me.

"I love it guys!" I grinned at them. Thalia laughed at me and shook her head. I punched her playfully and hugged them both. After a few moments, I heard a knock at the door. I froze where I was, feeling paralyzed.

"Oh Gods. Annie, he's here." She smirked at my expression, trying hard not to laugh. I gulped and shakily walked to the door. I hated feeling like this around him.

"We'll leave after you guys, so he doesn't know we're here." I heard her call from the hall. I nodded but realized they couldn't see me. I didn't care then though.

I stood at the door, frozen to my spot. I felt scared opening the door.

"Annabeth!" He pounded on the door again, anxiety ringing through his voice.

I took a deep breath then opened it up, trying hard to meet his eyes. Right when he saw me, his jaw practically hit the floor, making me self cautious.

"Wow Annabeth, you look...wow." He whispered the last part, not taking his eyes from me. I turned fully red, looking away. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably. I felt rude for not complimenting him back, so I replied

"So do you." I rushed my words shyly. My eyes darted to his face and I saw a grin covering his face.

"Oh Gods you too, hurry it up! Get on one knee while we're waiting!" I heard someone from behind us scold, pushing me forward. Surprised, I fell face first...into Percy's arms.

He wrapped his arms protectively around me and grinned down at me, but I could see his cheeks were rosy. My eyes widened in shock and I pushed away from his chest, turning around to see Thalia laughing her head off at us. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed even more.

"Aw c'mon! You guys know you liked it." She teased.

"Ok, I'll remember that next time we see Nico." I shot back, shutting her up quickly. She turned tomato red and I heard Percy chuckle.

"Well we should get going before we miss anything." Percy reminded me, and I nodded slowly. I wanted to go, but I was sort of scared.

We walked to his car in silence and he opened the door for me like a gentlemen. Most guys don't do that these days...

"After you, m'lady." He joked, smiling toothily at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled and slid into his car. The car was so familiar to me, but now it seemed scary. Was this how a date felt? Not that Percy saw it that way probably...

"Music?" He asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked up and realized we were at a stoplight, way past my house. I nodded quietly and flicked it on to the station I knew he hated just to annoy him.

He groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel, much to my amusement. I giggled at him and he pressed the pedal, going forward.

I listened to the radio and realized I knew the song well, I use to love it.

"_If I could walk, a thousand miles. Would you think time, would pass me by?" _I sung along quietly. Percy looked over to me with a wary expression. I decided to mess with him and smiled widely.

"_CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES, IF I COULD JUST SEE YOU. TONIGHT!" _I screamed along to the lyrics, getting some funny looks from people in other cars.

Percy bursted out in laughter at my stupidity and I grinned at him. The song continued and I sang along quietly, not wanting to get yelled at from passing people again.

When he finally stopped the car he looked over to me and let out a small laugh, which caused goosebumps to rise on my arms.

He opened his car door and ran over to my side and opened the door for me. He held his hand out for me, and I hesitantly took it. He wrapped an arm around me and we began walking into the movie theatre.

"Some lucky guy is gonna steal you from me, and then I'm gonna have to beat him up." He whispered to me, teasing me. I wanted to correct him and tell him I'd be okay if _he _was that guy, but didn't have enough courage too.

I just sighed sadly and nodded weakly. He didn't noticed and let go of me to open the door. My shoulder turned cold and I wanted him to wrap his arm around me again, but sadly he didn't.

"What do you want to see? Hmm.." He asked, balancing on his heel. He use to do that when we were little, and I guess old habits never die.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. Unlike _you _I thought ahead." I looked up at him smugly, and he winked down at me. I blushed and looked away, but he didn't notice.

"Well all mighty Wise Girl, what shall we be seeing?" He asked sarcastically, leaning down to be on my level. He wasn't that taller than me, only a couple inches really.

"Yes, really." I replied, playing along.

"Well what are we seeing then?" He asked seriously, moving along with the line. We only had to wait for a group of guys that were in front of us.

"I was thinking about That's my boy." I commented casually. It looked funny, and it had Adam Sandler. Who I might add is, _hilarious. _

"You read my mind." He smiled a Percy smile down at me, and I felt my pulse quicken.

"Hey girlie, don't you look pretty." A boy in front of us commented, winking at me. Disgusted, I glared back. He whistled at me and thats when I had had it. I started to take my shoes off so I could stab him, but Percy beat me to it.

"That _girlie _is with me. Get lost." He snarled, taking a protective step closer to me. I felt my cheeks heat up and the guy turned back around, grumbling about something.

Percy looked to me with a worried smile "You ok?" He asked me. I nodded, reassuring him. Percy ordered the tickets and we made our way down to theatre 9, but during the whole movie I couldn't get Percy's words out of my head.

_That girlie is with me. _

I was _with him? _Did that mean...he liked me? Was he just saying that to scare that guy off? Or did he really, truly want to be with me?

Ugh, love.

"Annabeth, Annabeth?" Percy shook my shoulder and I looked over to him. I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs. Percy chuckled at me and walked out, me shadowing him.

"Just enough time for dinner. Wanna go?" He turned to me, waiting for my answer. I nodded slowly, silently starving. I hadn't eaten any of the reese cups because I didn't want to spoil my dinner.

"Good." He said, a faint smile gracing his lips. I walked next to him in silence as we walked back to the car. He started to drive off and I noticed we were walking into a small restaurant.

"_Millie's Diner." _I mumbled the name under my breath, the cursive murder on my dyslexic eyes.

The place was really pretty, with small individual stalls. The place wasn't overpacked, but had a few people in it.

After we finished eating, we sat and waited for our check making small talk. He talked about how he was promoted to Captain of the swimming team, and I congratulated him.

"Here you go, sir." A girl came over and smiled smalley at him. He took it from her without hesitation.

"Hey, wait! I'll pay!" I protested. I hated it when people paid for me, I felt like I owed them.

"No." He argued, and gave the girl the money and a tip. She walked away as if in a hurry. I glared at him.

"Why did you just pay for me?" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Percy smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well, because you're the girl and I'm the guy. The guy pays, no?" He stated as if it was obvious.

"Sexist much?" I snapped. He just smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Annabeth." He muttered, still smiling. Right when we made it to the car, I refused to talk to him. I was still a little annoyed by the little comment he had made about men and paying.

"So Annie, how have you been?" He asked casually, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good." I muttered when we pulled into my driveway. I tried to suppress my sigh of relief, not wanting to be mean.

"I'll walk you to the door." He insisted. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"In case I get kidnapped from here to the door?" I asked, smiling. He nodded, hiding his laugh.

"What if a wild honey badger decided to make you it's next victim. His wife kicked him out, he's mad." He argued. I rose my eyebrows at him- what the heck was he talking about.

We both started to laugh and we got out of the car, walking to my door slowly. Now that the night was ending, I didn't want it too.

"Well, bye Annie." Percy frowned down at me, like he was thinking the same thing as me.

The light reflected off of his eyes, and I felt my heart swelling. He looked so adorable tonight.

"Ya, I guess so." I said, trying to build up courage. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I had a really good time, Percy." I insisted, smiling. He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

I knew what I had to do. I mustered as much courage as I could, and stood on my tippy toes. I leaned forward and kissed him.

_Right on the lips. _

I pulled back just as quick as I had leaned in, and opened the door and closed it behind me fast. My heart hammering in my chest. Why had I done that? What stupid planet did I come from that said that was ok?

I couldn't help but look out of the peep hole on the door, and looked through to see Percy. He was just standing there, his eyes full of shock. He was staring at the empty space in front of him like someone was standing there. Well I had been.

He didn't show any emotions besides shock and confusion, and he turned, his back to me, and started walking down the steps numbly and to his car. He looked back up to my house one last time, and I swear I thought he was looking right at me. He opened his door and got in, starting the engine after a few moments of quietness. He backed out of my driveway and drove away.

I turned away from the door and walked into my room, falling onto my bed and not bothering to change into my pajamas.

"What is wrong with me?"

**Ok guys, don't worry I have a plan~ I am not rushing this, don't fret!**

**I have it all covered. *rubs hands together evilly***

**ya I fail..**

**REVIEW? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy~ oh since I had to address it, since some people can't seem to realize it, they may me OOC, this is an AU obviously, no demigods. :/**

**Chapter 3**

I have no idea why I kissed Percy, but ever since I had I begun to regret it.

I sat around in my room, moping. Staring at the walls or ceiling.

I know what your thinking. Ya, I'm pretty pathetic.

I kept reliving what I had done, I was so caught up in the moment. I feel _terrible _now.

So, when Monday came, I made sure to avoid Percy. He's in almost _every freakin' class _but I managed.

I felt him staring at me in Math, in Biology, too. Every time he looked at me, I felt my heartbeat quicken and my palms become sweaty.

Kissing him was the worst mistake I've made.

Yet sometimes, I don't regret it.

I had, truthfully, been in love with Percy since...about seventh grade. When Travis Stoll had planted an exploding paint ball in my locker and Percy had helped me out. We had still been enemies then, but I had been so much of a wreck I hadn't protested his friendliness.

It actually felt...nice.

"Annabeth- Annabeth!" Rachel cried, clapping me on the forearm. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked to her, pasting on a fake smile.

She saw right through it, though. That's how Rachel is.

"Annie, what's wrong." She asked, concerned. I looked away from her, not wanting to confess. It felt awkward telling Rachel that I had kissed Percy. It just seemed wrong.

She tilted my head towards her so I had to look at her, and gave me one of those hard stares only Rachel Elizabeth Dare herself could pull off.

"Tell me. Now." She demanded coolly, and I felt the words at the tip of my tongue, anxious to get out.

But I couldn't, I wouldn't allow them.

I bit my tongue, _hard. _I crammed the words back down my throat and shrugged like it was nothing, and she scowled at me in disapproval.

"Really, Annabeth. Did something happen between you and Percy? He's acting just like you." Her voice took on a different tone, and I felt a bad feeling in my stomach.

Rachel was _super_ worried about Percy.

"Ya, fine. Why?" I challenged, shouldering my bag and trying to bypass her. She wouldn't allow it, of course.

"Annabeth Chase! Don't try to avoid me." She snapped, but her eyes showed , now I was going to make Rachel mad.

"You wouldn't understand, Rachel." I muttered, trying to get away from her. People were beginning to stare at our conflict.

"I wouldn't understand? Well I can't unless you tell me!" She groaned, balancing on her heel like she does when she's stressed.

"Rachel, please." I begged, trying to pass her _again. _

"Fine, I'll ask Percy." She sniffed, giving me a _this-isn't-over-by-a-long-shot-what-kind-of-best-friend-keeps-stuff-from-the-other? _glare. I exhaled through my nose and gave her an apologetic look before continuing down the hall.

It was 1:15, meaning lunch.

Since I was going on with my plan of _Avoid Percy, _I refused to sit at our normal table. I know, stupid, but once I sat down I could permanently destroy our friendship, and I never wanted that.

So, instead of sitting at the table to the left of the lunch line exit, I sat at the table farthest from it, which was right next to the exit of the cafeteria. Luckily, Percy was already sitting down at the normal table, and I noticed with a pang that Rachel was sitting in my place. I know it was silly, and why should I even care, since I'm avoiding him? But that seat was _mine, _and all my friends knew.

I know, I'm sounding remotely insane and completely idiotic.

I'll just shut up.

"Annabeth?" I heard someone say, more like ask, in surprise. I turned my head to see Luke Castellan standing to my side, tray in hand. His darker blonde eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of me not sitting at my normal table. I looked down, blushing slightly. I had had a small crush on him from third grade to seventh, and Thalia managed to tell everyone, including him.

"Hey, Luke." I replied, giving an effort to smile. He grinned back, friendliness in his eyes, and slid in the seat across from me.

"S'up?" He asked before munching into an apple that was on his tray. His easygoing ways radiated off of him and made me feel better.

"Nuffin'." I replied through my mouth full of grape, my hand hovering over my mouth so I didn't look rude. His eyes lifted and suddenly two people scooted into the seats on both my sides.

"Hey, Annabeth Chase? Woah! Never thought I'd see the day." The boy to my left chided. I automatically scowled, which made his clone on the other side cackle with laughter.

"Ten bucks says she still doesn't forgive you for the paintball." Connor persuaded. Travis looked at me uncertainly.

"I dunno, Hey Annie, you forgave me right?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes which made Luke and Connor laugh.

"Cold shoulder,eh? I'm hurt, truly." Travis put one hand over his heart and the other to his head, acting over dramatically.

"Wait- we sittin' at this table now?" I heard Thalia ask, slamming her tray down next to Luke. I sighed in relief to have a friend.

"Uhm, see-" I was cut off by the noise of other plates and people sitting down, most of my friends sitting down. Well, except for two...you can pretty much guess who they are.

"Hoho, Travis." Connor nodded his head in the direction of Katie, and wagged his eyebrows in a gesture. To my surprise, Travis blushed.

The infamous Travis Stoll blushed. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Shaddup!" He hissed, trying to only let Connor hear. But I was _right _between them, so I pretty much heard everything.

Connor's head tilted backwards a little in an amused laugh at his brothers embarrassment. Travis wagged his eyebrows at me, his eyes shooting back to his brothers with a toothy grin. Connor turned the hue of a tomato to my surprise.

Why was he blushing?

"Katie!" Connor sung, warning his brother. I rolled my eyes at their small argument and let my ears go farther then the Stoll brothers.

"Omigosh, Annabeth! He did it! He _actually _did it!" Silena squealed to me, her eyes full of excitement. I took on my guarded expression, who would I have to beat up for her?

Well, since she looked happy, I guess I'd be free.

"Who?" I asked the question everyone was thinking. Silena was basically bouncing in her seat.

"Charlie! He _asked me out!" _She grinned so wide, it almost took up her whole face. I tried not to show my surprise, I didn't even realize she liked Beckendorf. I mean, she told me she liked _"this guy" _but she never went farther into detail. Like who.

"Congrats!" I smiled at her, pleased that my friend was happy. Meanwhile, Juniper quietly gushed about Grover, but when his friends or him were around, we gave him a nickname- _Mr. Tree. _I know, silly, but whatever.

"I'll be right back." I murmured to everyone, not really caring if they heard me. Connor nodded in response and I got up from the table and walked out into the deserted hallway, sucking in the cold refreshing air conditioned air. Without all the bodies of the cafeteria, it seemed fresher.

I walked over to the water fountain. I already had a Gatorade in my backpack, but I really wanted to get out of there.

"Percy, why is Annabeth avoiding you?" I heard Rachel's unmistakable voice ask. I froze in shock, not thinking I'd find them. I couldn't help but snoop, so I stood where I was.

"I dunno." He lied. I could hear the lie come out of his throat uncomfortably.

"Hm.." She sighed, obviously not believing him like she had with me.

He took a deep breath before speaking, as if deciding now was the best time to say what was on him mind. "Hey Rachel?" He asked. I could visualize him scratching his head like he does when he's nervous.

"Ya?" She asked innocently and sweetly. I felt my face contort into a sneer and put a hand over my face, shocked at myself.

"Will you..will you go on a date with me?" He stuttered. I heard a shocked and uncomfortable silence between them for a moment.

She hesitated before answering, and I could hear a smile in her voice. "Of course, Percy!" I heard her giggle and clenched my hand into a fist. Tears blurred my vision, but I ignored them. How could he do that, right after I kissed him? It really hurt just thinking about it.

I stumbled back, and felt someone's chest bump into my back. Surprised, I turned around to see Connor standing there, looking at me in confusion.

"Sorry?" I meant to say it, but it came out as a question. He gave me a smile that reached his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"No worries." He chuckled, staring down into my eyes. His blue eyes showed concern when he realized I had tears in my eyes. I felt one of his fingers skim my cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Wow, I've never seen you so..serious." I tried to joke, to lighten the mood. He didn't laugh at my joke, but kept staring at me.

"Are you okay, Annie?" He asked, worried. I hesitantly nodded my head, not liking but not having enough energy to complain about the nickname. He gave me a weak smile.

"I was looking for you." He confessed. I smiled up at him gratefully, at least one friend could support me.

"Thanks. Let's go back." I advised rather quickly, not wanting to get caught by Percy. He nodded in agreement and opened the door for me and I shadowed him, sliding into my seat at the same time as him.

"Finally you guys came back." Thalia droned, smiling evilly at me. I scowled at her.

"Is that Nico I see?" I shot back, which made her eyes dart down to her food. She was falling really hard for him. Poor girl.

Connor chuckled along with Luke, and I nibbled on a barbecue chip half heartedly.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy is staring at you." Piper informed me. I turned to look at her, so Percy came back to the cafeteria? I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Is that so?" I asked sourly, snapping the chip I was about to eat in half. The crumbs crumbled onto the plastic bag and some people stared at me weirdly.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" Travis asked me, his eyebrows rose in confusion to my anger.

"What's wrong between you and Percy?" Hazel piped up, concerned. I bit my retort back.

"Ya, you guys are like- inseparable. Best friends right?" Will Solace piped up.

Michael Yew's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Wait-what? Best friends? I thought they were like.. you know,_ "together"" _He did air quotations around the word together, to my embarrassment.

My cheeks flushed and other people joined in. I looked over to Thalia to see her biting back a laugh.

"Guys! We aren't together!" I yelled over the chattering, my face heating up. My face was heating up so bad I felt tears come to my eyes from embarrassment.

The bell rang and I ran away from my friends as fast as I could, trying to get their words out of my head.

_Inseparable? I thought. Best Friends? I can't say. Together? I wish._

"Hey Annie-wait!" Someone called from behind me. I craned my head to see Connor jogging over to me, a teacher narrowing her eyes at him. When he finally caught up with me he smiled in relief.

"I was er..wondering if you would..go with me to play..Paintball?" He mumbled. I saw his stuttering and nervousness as cute, but quickly dismissed it. I was hurting right now.

"I don't know, Connor." I said doubtfully. I saw his shoulders sag and something behind him caught my eye. Katie was doing a little dance to get my attention, and clasped her hands together like she was praying, pleading for me. She bobbed her head up and down, her eyes desperate.

She pointed to me and shook her head no, then made a gesture of a throat cut. She smiled innocently and I knew what that meant.

_Say no and you die._

I laughed mentally, I would've gone for her anyways. No need to threaten.

"Actually, I would love going with you." I smiled politely, adjusting the textbooks in my hands.

His eyes brightened and he smiled like he had just won the lottery. "Thanks, Annabeth." He smiled at me. I grinned back before saying goodbye and walking off to my next class.

After the last class of the day, I walked home in relief. Monday's always seemed so long, and for some reason my heart felt like lead.

Tuesday Passed.

Wednesday Went.

Thursday-gone.

Finally.

Friday.

The day I'd be going with Connor, Travis, and Katie to play some good natured Paintball.

I was so going to kill them all in the game.

After the dismissal bell rang, I realized after I was almost home that I was _skipping. _Skipping home like a four year old. I stopped abruptly and hoped no one saw. I look left then right, and sighed in relief as I saw no one watching me.

I opened the front door with ease and slammed it shut, running up to my room and collapsing on my bed in a heap. My head and heart started throbbing when I remembered Rachel telling me about her and Percy's date. Of course, I faked excitement. I wanted to be a good friend even if it hurt.

I sat there what seemed like minutes, until my mom came into my room.

"Honey, there's someone here to see you." She chirped grimly. I sat up on my bed and realized it had been about an hour, and I had about two more to get ready.

"Ok." I replied with a small voice.

To my surprise, my mother stepped out and in her place stood Percy.

Correction, a _fuming_ Percy.

He clenched his hand into a fist and rushed over to me.

"Hey, what's up." I said plainly, tired. I had to get ready.

"_Hey, what's up? _That's all you have to say to me?" He said through gritted teeth. I'm guessing he was upset. Just a guess.

I shrugged, but on the inside my heart was pounding. I didn't want to show him my feelings, because last time I had done something irrational.

"I can't believe you." He exclaimed.

"First, you _kiss me-"_ I winced at his words and he continued. "Then you avoid me for the rest of the week, then you agree to go on a date with Connor Stoll, after you kiss me!" His arms went up into the air and he glared down at me.

I stood up, feeling angry. "Hey!" I protested.

" '_Actually, I would love going with you.' " _He tried to mimic my voice, his girly voice an octave higher than mine.

I wrinkled my nose in anger.

" '_Will you..will you go on a date with me?' " _I shot back my personation of him, my manly voice terrible. I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

His cheeks flushed and he looked away. "You were spying on me?" He asked, disbelievingly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted, "Don't flatter yourself. I was getting a sip of water and I overheard you guys, Connor was with me." It wasn't a total lie, I guess...

"Ooh, so you like Connor now, huh?" He demanded, stiff with anger. I imagined pounding him to death.

"Does it matter?" I shot back.

"Avoiding something, Annie?" He hissed through his teeth, his eyes narrowed. For some reason I didn't like him calling me that, he had his own nickname for me.

"Nothing, _Perseus." _I replied venomously. He flinched at the use of his full name. I dropped my gaze to the floor and bit my lip.

He sighed and seemed to be calming down. "Look, I was just wondering if we could.. you know.. forget about the kiss and all." He asked softly, hope flickered in his eyes. His question ripped my heart into small pieces and blew them off into the wind, but I still wanted my best friend, so I nodded.

"Great, thanks, Wise Girl. Look, I'm sorry for interrogating you about Connor. He's a pretty good guy." He apologized, grinning at me mischievously. I didn't return the friendliness.

I just shrugged my shoulders and he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Look, I have to get ready. We can talk later, ok?" I sighed, slumping on my bed. He nodded slowly and realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, ok. Getting ready for your date." He nodded uncomfortably, his hands finding their ways too his pockets.

I couldn't help but ask the impulsive question I had rammed in my mind.

"Do you like her? Rachel, I mean." I asked quietly, staring intently at the floor. He hesitated for a few minutes before answering.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered, as if saying it aloud made it official. I bit back my tears and the sob I had that was stuck in my throat.

"My little boy's growing up." I teased, trying to keep my mind off the tears. He rolled his eyes at me playfully "Mooom." He groaned, going along with the joke. I let out a small laugh and so did he, his eyes twinkling with relief that we weren't fighting anymore.

"Well I should go, don't want to keep you from your date." He nodded towards the door.

I wanted to tell him it was no bother, that I didn't mind at all. That really, all I mostly wanted was _him _right now.

But of course, I bit all of those back and nodded numbly. He murmured goodbye and closed the door softly behind him. I fell onto my pillow, sighing deeply.

Only an hour till my Paintball date.

**Oke he might ask the next chapter or two- for the help etc.- lol.. thanks for all of the positive reviews! I love 'em! I even like negative ones :D lol~ a review is a review :3**

**Reviews really put me in a writing mood. *wink wink* **

**BAI~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just need to address that _yes _this IS a Percabeth story~ I picked Connor instead of Luke cuz Connor and Travis are two of my fav charas xD**

Chapter 4

"Here Annabeth, let me show you." Connor gently put his hands over mine on the gun, directing my hands to do the right things. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't need his help, and I've played paintball before, but I didn't want to sound rude.

"And you just aim like this-" He directed the gun at Travis, who was a safe distance away "And hold the trigger down." He pressed my fingers on it, and paintball after paintball shot towards Travis.

Poor Travis was trying to impress Katie with his 'expertise' and only realized too late that the balls were directed towards him.

"And you ju-" _Splat! _

The paintballs turned Travis' chest protective gear multicolored. I couldn't help but crack a grin and look innocent.

Katie put a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. The unexpected paint had made Travis fall right on his butt, so it made it even funnier.

"Payback!"I sung sweetly. Connor clapped me on the shoulder, grinning like crazy. Travis scowled at all of us, and Katie stopped laughing long enough to help him up. She pulled him up and whispered something into his ear, which made his face turn red. He was smiling a little, and he turned to me with a look that said _I'm so gonna destroy you._

After we finished practicing we had to walk into a room that told us 'Safety Instructions' and watch a video about what to do and not to do. I've already seen it, since my brothers have dragged me here before.

After about 15 minutes of that, we finally were able to play.

We went out into the forest type arena the place had built for players, and waited for the sound of a horn.

"Ok two teams. Travis and Annabeth, me and Connor." Katie instructed, running off in a different direction. Connor shrugged in agreement and wished me good luck before following her.

He'd be the one that needed good luck.

I don't know why, but I felt like I was in _The Hunger Games._ I know, I'm stupid, but I just couldn't help to watch every step I took.

I heard the snapping of twigs and turned around, gun ready.

"Hold!" Travis whispered frantically, not wanting to get shot by me. I rolled my eyes and put the gun down.

"Ya?" I whispered back, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Let's go look for 'em." He advised, wanting to shoot someone already.

A worker early asked us if we could allow four more people in our game, since it was so small, and we agreed. We still didn't know _who _they were, but I guess it was time to find out. Two were on our team, anyways.

"Travis! You walk like a freakin' troll!" I complained. He was stomping around in the undergrowth, being as loud as possible.

He looked at me defensively, but didn't talk back. I sighed and started to walk again. I kept searching the forest for eyes or a piece of tee-shirt.

I heard the noise of someone shooting, and turned to see Travis aiming at the forest with a look of concentration. I heard a frustrated yelp from the verdure.

"You're out! Come on out, Connor!" Travis fist pumped the air in happiness. I narrowed my eyes and caught the dark brown hair that was on the person's hrad. Long dark brown hair.

"Look out!" I yelled to late. I ducked into the protection of the forest yet Travis wasn't as lucky. Pelt after pelt shot him, like in the old army movies. His body moved back and forth with the power of each shot, almost as in slow mo.

Out came Katie, smiling sympathetically down at him. I narrowed my eyes at her, waiting for the person that shot Travis out. Obviously she couldn't, since he had already shot her before hand and it'd be considered cheating.

After a few minutes of waiting, out came the last person I'd ever expected.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She had one hand dangling at her side with her gun in it, and the other on her hip. She grinned down at him smugly. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and grinned wickedly. Katie stiffened as if she had just remembered an important detail, but it was too late.

I held my gun in position and took in a deep breath before firing. Katie warned Rachel and tried to push her out of the way, since I was aiming for her. Travis irritably crawled back to the direction of the benches the people that were out sit at.

I fired two shots at Rachel and hit her in the back. She whipped around lightning fast, surprised. She finally noticed me and shot me, but it didn't matter. Her shot wouldn't count anyways, but mine would.

I couldn't help but rub it in her face and jumped out of my hiding spot, grinning like crazy. I had paint splattered onto my right calf, but I didn't mind. I started doing a awful funky chicken and Rachel bit her lip to hold in her laughter, her eyebrows so high up they almost reached her hair line.

"Very competitive." Katie explained quietly while I finished my dance. Rachel nodded slowly, understanding completely. I always crushed her at Monopoly, and when I didn't the board would sometimes find itself out of a window…

"That means only you and Percy are left." Rachel informed me. I stared at her in shock, and started getting an icy feeling. Percy? What was Percy doing here?

Realization dawned on me and I clenched my fist in anger. He was ruining my date with Connor!

"Percy.." I growled, whipping around and stalking off, leaving them to walk back to the benches. I felt a sudden rush of hurt. Why would he come when he knew I'd be on a date?

_Maybe he just wants to have fun with you?_ A rational, nicer side of me reasoned. But I knew it was wrong. He had a motive, and I was about to find out.

I felt like a spy on a secret mission, ducking behind a bush here, somersaulting into the leaves there. It felt good and fun to be doing it, but a fire was burning deep down in my stomach.

After a while of circling the whole area, I finally noticed a head of black bob in front of me. I smiled with satisfaction, his head turned the other way so he couldn't see me.

I wanted to be cocky, so I snuck up behind him, I wish he was shorter. I felt sort of stupid at the same time. Instead, I leaned up on my tiptoes and whispered into his ears.

"Miss me, love?"

His whole body froze in shock. I couldn't help but give a low chuckle at his reaction. I looked down and noticed his fist gripping his gun tightly, his knuckles turning white.

I made a _tsk-tsk _sound at his plan.

"Now Seaweed Brain, you know that's not very.._wise _of you." I couldn't help but show a bit of disappointment in my voice. He'd followed me here, with Rachel!

"You know me too well, _love." _He shot back, chuckling regretfully.

I smiled to myself, I'd gloat later.

"I always win. And you. Always. Lose." I whispered into his ear before shooting. I heard the alarm of the round ending, and I couldn't help but to fistpump the air. Sweet, sweet victory.

Being a somewhat good sport(hey, at least I admit it!) I held a hand out to Percy. He took it and pulled me down with him, grinning evilly. I narrowed my eyes at him and soon we began wrestling on the ground.

"Ann-Percy?" I heard someone call from behind me. I shot up, the position we were in did not look like we were wrestling. My face flushed and I turned to see Connor. I smiled widely and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I beat you!" I sung, rubbing it in while walking over to him. He rolled his eyes at me playfully. "Ya, I was like out the first five seconds, did you know Rachel was here too?" He asked me, closing the distance between us. I couldn't help to notice how his eyes flickered from light blue to dark blue.

"Get a room!" I heard someone call, which made me blush red. I just then realized I had been leaning in,like to kiss him..

How could I kiss him? We were just friends, and Percy...

"Seriously." Percy added, laughing playfully. I turned around and shot him a glare, which he returned with an innocent smile. I scowled at him and turned back around, noticing Connor was staring at me. I smiled back up at him and he blushed lightly, his eyes turning away from me.

"Seriously you two." Travis teased. I turned my gaze at him and I noticed a trace of fear flash in his eyes. Even though it was funny, I tried not to scare my friends.

"Uh huh, Katie want to add anything to your boyfriends comment?" I looked over to her, and she paled/blushed at the same time.

"Hey don't drag me into this, I'm an innocent bystander!" She shook her hands in front of her fiercely, backing up a little.

Travis turned pink too and I smiled, _job well done. _I thought.

We all walked out of the place together and decided to eat out, and finally agreed to go to Sonic. When we pulled up I pulled Percy to the side.

"I have to talk to Percy alone." I apologized to everyone through gritted teeth. He noticed I was upset and angry and tried to get out of talking to me, but I stubbornly refused.

"So whaddya wanna talk about, Annie?" He asked me obliviously. It only made me ten times angrier.

"Uhm let's start with a, _What the heck are you doing here?" _I hissed, holding myself back from punching his teeth out.

"Oh..uhm..coincidence?" He lied. I narrowed my eyes, hurt that he was lying to me.

"Is it that hard to tell me the truth, seriously?" I asked, devastated.

He rubbed his arm uncomfortably, and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I growled through clenched teeth, I wasn't in the mood to be tested.

"Look I dunno okay! I just had this feeling...to come.." He growled back, clearly embarrassed.

I softened a little from shock "Why?" I urged, wanting to know why he was there, standing in front of me.

He shrugged his shoulders simply, "Look I'm hungry so...great talking to ya!" He forced a smile and passed me, walking back to our friends. I wanted to rip my hair and his hair out from frustration.

I just glared daggers at the back of his head before taking in slow deep breaths and returning to the table.

"Hey Annie, thank Gods you're back! I thought you left." Travis joked. He started stuffing his mouth with fries along with Percy.

Fifteen minutes of Travis and Percy complaining later, our meals came in. I had a simple glass of water with a burger, along with Rachel. Travis had two bags full of chicken, Percy three burritos, and Connor with a simple grilled cheese.

I narrowed my eyes at Percy and looked up, feeling someone staring at me. Rachel's green eyes were lightened in curiosity, studying me absentmindedly. I hated being stared at, so I did the most stupidest, repulsive thing.

I flicked a fry at her.

I don't know why, but I did. Ketchup sailed from my plate and onto her, and by the angle I had thrown from, some even landed on Percy.

"What the muffins Annabeth!" Percy yelled, dabbing the ketchup off of his hoodie. My eyes widened in shock and Travis leaned over Rachel, picking something out of her hair. The fry.

And to top it off, he sniffed it then eyed it, shrugging and popping it into his mouth. For some reason, Connor thought that was just _too _hilarious.

Rachel didn't though. Her face was turning as red as her hair as she glared at me like she wanted to kill me.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" I swear, staring down at my plate full of guilt.

"Ya, and _this _was an accident!" Rachel sneered back before throwing her burger at me. The ketchup and mustard sticking to me. I froze in shock, then everything hit me and I'm boiling with anger.

"Burrito fight!" Percy yelled before whirling his burrito at Connor, who wasn't paying attention. The beef and beans smears on his face, and suddenly all the tension and anger goes away and we all burst out in laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny, eh? C'mere Annabeth, let me hug you!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I feel my heartbeat quicken and suddenly I forget to breath.

Right before he nuzzled the beef into my neck, I took the innocent mayo condiments and smeared them all over his shirt. I laughed with glee before running behind Percy and Rachel.

I hear the noise of more food being thrown, and suddenly Percy whipped around lightning fast and grabbed me, hugging me to him. I smelled something on his shirt, and realized too late that it was pickles. Gross.

"Ew Percy!" I cried, taking my drink and pouring the ice cold water down his shirt. He yelped from the temperature and I couldn't help but giggle. I jumped up out of his arms and sat back down, calling a truce when I realized a roller blader guy was coming over to us with an annoyed look.

"We are having complaints from other customers about you..children." He warned, taking in our appearances and sighing, as if he wouldn't dare want to know.

After he left I took in our appearances, noticing that Rachel's face was caked in chicken and Katie's in cheese. I couldn't help but snicker at Percy, his shirt soaked and his face covered with pickle juice.

"I think Annie has it worse." Percy snickered back at me, his eyes trailing me up and down. Suddenly I felt all sticky and my stomach flipped.

"Look what you did to me!" I growled at Percy, gesturing to my caked body.

"Look what you did to _me!" _He protested, pulling at the collar of his shirt. I scowled but a grin cracked through and suddenly we were all laughing again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not up to eating anymore." Katie piped up. We all nodded in agreement and picked up our trash before leaving.

"I have to get home and take a shower." I whined, the heat making my condition a whole lot worse.

"Hey now, you started it." Connor smirked at my expression.

"Shaddup." I snapped but not harshly. He rolled his eyes before turning the car on and then the radio.

Rachel and Percy were riding with us and since we didn't have enough seats, Katie had to partially sit in Travis' lap.

"Omigosh." I sighed, the song blaring through the car. Every time I heard this song it got stuck in my head.

"Putting on my shades to cover up my eyes..." Percy muttered along. I smirked and looked at him through the window mirrors. But he wasn't looking back, but staring intently at Rachel, a look I can't recognize in his eyes. I look away quickly and push the arrow button, switching the station.

"Hey!" Percy protested, glaring at me through the mirror. I stared back, my lips in a straight line. His eyebrows furrowed together but he sat back into his seat.

Without realizing it, I'm singing along quietly to the song, tapping the car door along with the beat.

"_There's a piece of lead where my heart should beat_

_Doctor said too dangerous to take out_

_You'd better just leave it be_

_Body grew back around it, a miracle, praise be_

_Now, if only I could get through airport security."_

And after that verse that suddenly took on a different meaning to me, Connor switched it to a different song, but I zoned out after that.

"Here we are Annabeth." Connor smiled, stopping the car right in front of my house. The only people left were Travis and Connor and Percy.

"Bye." I waved, grinning at him.

"We should do this more often." I advised before popping open the car door and closing it softly behind me, turning around once more at the door and waving goodbye to Connor.

Connors whole face lit up in a smile and he waved back before starting the car and driving away, leaving me more confused than ever.

**Sorry it took so long, gonna try to update Mistakes and The Promise too!**

**I was catching up on The Legend of Korra(yes I watch tht o3o) and then an accident happened yesterday and a guy ran into a telephone pole, causing me no internet or tv(I died, but had a ps3 to survive :P)**

**REVIEW AND ALL THE COOKIES IN CAMELOT SHALL COME UPON YOU.**

I. have. no. idea.

**Did you get my reference to The Titans Curse? *durp***

**Ridin Solo - Jason Derulo(idk if I spelled tht right...)**

**Bullet - Idk it was in a book I read called _Where She Went_**

**BAI~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On Monday I dragged myself into school and almost ran into my locker, tired. I hated Mondays, it's like a hangover from the weekend.

"Annabeth!" Someone called. I rubbed my eyes and tried to act as if I weren't about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Percy." I greeted, trying to slow down my idiotic heart. I felt guilty for that for some reason.

"Annabeth, I need to ask you something." He said nervously, fiddling with the loose straps on his backpack like we use to when we were little.

"Hm ok, what?" I asked simply, drowning out my hopes. I did not want to think he was about to ask me...no Annabeth! Don't even think it!

"Well uhm.. meet me at the front of the building during dismissal. It's very important." He muttered, his eyes downcast, his cheeks flushing.

I nodded my head slowly, wondering what was making him so tense. He sighed in relief and smiled wide, waving goodbye. Right after he left, his cousin took his place, demanding to be told what happened on my date with Connor.

"Well um, Percy came." I admitted, refusing to look at her.

"Wait..what? Percy? Aw c'mon Annabeth! Why did you invite hi-"

"I didn't invite him! He sort of followed me there." I insisted, secretly not wanting to tell her that Rachel was there.

"He _followed _you?" She gaped at me, then recovered and grinned widely at me. "Oooh does someone have a crush,eh? Omigosh! I have to find Piper and Silena, Jason could help too-"

"No no no! Tell no one! Oh my gods if anyone found out..." I shrieked, having a small panic attack. I didn't even know if I had a crush, so why should I share it?

I looked up to Thalia when she didn't respond and noticed a triumphant smile dancing on her lips.

"What?" I asked, dying to know why she was staring at me like that. I hated being stared at.

"You admitted to liking Percy." Thalia explained quietly, not wanting anyone to hear thankfully.

"What? Pft, as if! I like him.. as a friend!" I covered quickly, trying hard to convince both her and me.

"Ya sure." Thalia winked at me, then her face brightened like I've never seen before. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Nico di' Angelo. I looked back to Thalia and noticed she was still staring at him, her eyes glazed over. She might look punk, but she was a total sap.

After a few moments of her staring, I nudged her and pointed over to Nico.

"Go talk to him." I hissed under my breath so no one could hear me besides her. Her eyes widened as large as moons and she shook her head rapidly. I was sadly enjoying this.

"Whatever, talking about my love life when you can barely talk to the guy you like?" I asked skeptically.

"Nico!" I called, waving him over here. Thalia turned to me quick as lightning and pushed me hard.

"Why did you do that?" She wailed quietly, her voice full of anxiety.

"It's ok. You can thank me later." I promised, the smirk not leaving my face. But now my arm hurt.

"Hey Annabeth, Thalia." He grinned warmly at Thalia, which I've never really seen him do before to anyone. Nico had become very depressed when his older sister, and our old friend, died. He looked almost like his old self.

"Hi Nico." Thalia said quietly, clearing her throat.

"Hey Nico, Thalia just wanted to know if you wanted to come to this pool party we were throwing." I said, coming up with the first thing I could think of. His eyes brightened as did Thalia's cheeks.

"Really?" He turned to Thalia comfortably, as if it was easy talking to her. She was the complete opposite right then.

"Uh ya." She muttered, taking a small breath and giving a carefree smile, trying to act normal. They were too cute.

"It's at my house, Friday. I understand if you don't want to come." Thalia added quickly, looking him in the eye.

"No no, I'd love to. I can't wait. I'll text you later, Thals. Bye!" He gave her a smile which she blushed even harder to, and walked away. She stared after him then turned her gaze to me, her eyes lighting up with fire.

"What the _Hades _was that for!" She barked, rolling her shoulders and trying to calm herself down.

"Uh, you're welcome!" I smiled and thank gods she smiled back.

"You are so lucky I'm too happy to be mad. I'll come back later maybe." She warned, eying me evilly.

"'_Text you later, Thals'_" I mimicked Nico's voice terribly, winking at her. She scowled at me but I could see the light blush creeping up her neck.

"He likes you Thalia, no lie! I can see it." I swore while we were walking to homeroom. Thalia just shook her head as if to clear it.

"Like me? _Like me? _What is there to like about me?" She laughed bitterly, a cold look in her eyes. I looked at her in surprise, I never knew Thalia felt that way.

"What's there _not _to like about you?" I countered back. Thalia was an amazing friend, even if she dug too deep sometimes.

"Thalia you are an amazing friend, and Nico can tell! I know he likes you, and I'll prove it to you." I promised, nudging her playfully. She gave me a nervous smile and patted me on the shoulder.

"So is it Percy, or is it Connor?" She tried to hide her grin, her eyes trying to pry me open and look into my deepest, darkest secrets.

"I don't know." I admitted, then rethinking of what I said, flushed. "I- I mean..uh.. I don't _like like _Percy, and I have to admit Connor _is _nice and a good friend. I just have to get to know him more." I mumbled, covering up again. I needed to stop talking and think first.

"Well better hurry up and decide, Bella." She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't even refer to that rubbish movie." I shivered. The books were actually pretty good, but the movies..ugh.

She let out a small laugh and then we took our seats in homeroom.

Unlike what we usually did(nothing) we were told we were getting a project.

"I've noticed that you all have been sitting next to the same person, etc., and I have decided to switch seats. The person you sit next to you you will have to make 'buddy buddies' with and then present a project about what you have learned about this person. However, you can _not _do the simple 'what's your favorite movie, song, color, etc. Dig out things of the person they only confined to in a friend. Stand up!" Mr. D barked at us. We all jumped up out of our seats, not wanting to risk detention.

"Percy and Katie Gardner. Luke and Rachel. Thalia and Nico..." I zoned out, instantly bored. I tried to pay attention to the names, but my ADHD made my eyes dart around, noticing the stupidest things.

"Annabeth and Connor." Mr. D. read lastly, his eyes darting over to us. Connor grinned at me and I returned it, which made him light up even more. I threw my books down on the table and sat down on my stool, waiting for the younger Stoll brother.

"Hey Annabeth." He greeted cheerfully, throwing his stuff down too. I smiled and turned sideways to look at him, clicking my pen and scribbling my name in the top corner of my looseleaf paper before scrawling _Connor _on the title line and underlining it.

"Well we are friends already, so this should be easy." Connor commented, doing the same on his piece of paper.

"Ya, thank the gods I got you for a partner. I thought I'd get someone that was a complete idiot." I sighed, relieved.

A playfully smile danced on his lips and he tapped his temple with his right index finger "Not completely, just half." He joked.

"Oh no, I didn't mean you were an idio-" I started but stopped, letting out a small giggle at his expression. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me, which was pretty funny looking.

_Hilarious_

I scribbled onto my piece of paper at the same time Connor did. After I finished I snatched his paper away from him before he could protest.

I read what he had written over and over, trying to stop my face from heating up.

_Pretty laugh_

_Nice smile_

I looked up to him to see his face turning red. I couldn't help but smirk at him and playfully threw the paper back to him.

"You forgot _gorgeous _and _brilliant." _I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Luckily it worked, and he threw a grin back to me.

"I was just on that." He winked, scribbling onto his paper.

I took my paper back from him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"So, what do you like to do in your leisure time?" I asked casually, posing my pen to write.

"Hang out with my friends. Hey Thalia asked me a few moments ago if I wanted to go to her pool party, you comin'?" He asked me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head and couldn't help but smile in excitement.

"Awesome. What do you like to do?" He asked me.

"Hm.. tuffy. Read?" I thought for a moment. I really like reading.

He made a coughing noise and in between he muttered "Nerd."

"Hey!" I protested, slapping his arm. He grinned at me, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Annie you know I'm teasing." He replied.

"Teasing is a sign of flattery." I shot back, writing down more of what I thought about him.

"Well good, because you are the most beautimous girl I've ever seen." He said, bowing as if we were in medieval times.

I threw my head back and laughed at his jokes, "Is that even a word?" I asked him after my laughter fit.

"I think we need to tone down our awesome conversation, everyone's staring." He whispered, his eyes scanning the room. I tensed and turned to see every eye looking at us, and I mean _every _eye. Some stared with jealousy, their eyes speaking for them. _Why didn't I get a nice partner, too?_

I blushed and lowered my head, hearing the shifting of peoples stools as they turned back and murmured to their partners.

"Anyways, back to the assignment." I sighed, noticing him scrawling something down.

"What are you writing now?" I asked curiously.

"That you're cute when you blush." He admitted, a gleam in his eyes. I blinked then blushed again to my dismay.

He chuckled softly at my response.

"Are you just writing things down about me that you think are cute? You have to present that!" I groaned, I'd be embarrassed. I mean, I liked it of course, but people would tease me no doubt.

He smiled sheepishly "Have faith in me Annabeth, I wrote down other things." He promised, still amused.

"Ok class, pass up your papers so I can check them." Mr. D hollered.

I looked down to my paper and noticed things I had absentmindedly wrote.

_Lovely blue eyes_

_Soft hair_

_Great personality_

_Good friend_

_Handsome_

My eyes widened in shock and I took my artistic eraser out of my binder and was about to try frantically to erase when I realized something terrible.

I wrote in _pen. _

I took my pen back out and was about to scratch it all out when suddenly a hand snatched it from my grasps. My head shot up in anger, embarrassed that that was going to be graded.

Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise as his eyes scanned over my paper, reading _every freakin' thing _I wrote.

"Give it back!" I cried frantically, grabbing for it. He rose it above his head and shook it.

"I'm collecting for Mr. D." He growled, sauntering past me and to the next table. I smacked my head onto the desk, instantly regretting it.

"You okay, Annie? What did you write down that Percy was mad about?" He asked, a questionable look on his face.

My cheeks flustered and I mumbled something unintelligible like 'Nothing really.'

He rose an eyebrow at me but shrugged it off, staring at me through the corner of his eye.

After school, I was sort of worried Percy wouldn't meet with me like he asked me too. He had been avoiding me since I wrote those things down about Connor, and I got a bad feeling. Yet when I walked out, I saw Percy standing there, waiting for me. He didn't look mad at all, more like worried. Nervous.

Slowly, I walked over to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me and I gave a prompting smile.

"So Perce, what did ya want to talk about?" I cut to the chase.

"Ok so um.. I sort of like this girl." He started, not looking me in the eye.

"Uh ok?" I said uncomfortably. Is he asking me for advice? Anyone would be better than me, even Zoë Nightshade!

"Well what do I _do?" _He asked impatiently. I almost laughed but instead felt the back of my neck start to sweat.

"Well you um. You uh.. you tell her, of course! Duh Seaweed Brain." I snapped playfully, bopping him on the head.

He scrunched his nose and looked at me skeptically, his eyes pleading for seriousness.

"Who is it?" I asked, scolding myself when I heard the quiver in my voice.

"Uhm..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, then took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Rachel." He admitted.

My world slowed down, like in those movies you watch where someone was about to die or found something terrible out. I couldn't feel anything really anymore. I noticed him staring at me oddly and I cleared my throat, regaining my composure.

"That's great! If it's Rachel, just tell her." I said, lying straight through my teeth. I wanted him to like _me _but I knew this had been coming, it had just been postponed a little.

"Like how?" He asked me, studying my reaction for some reason.

"Just bring her to the side of the hall whenever and tell 'll be so happy, I bet." I gave him one of my fakest smiles I could muster. I felt terrible, as in curling into a ball and crying terrible.

His smile widened and he nodded thoughtfully "Thanks so much Annabeth, you're the bestest friend I could ask for." He gave me a half hug and walked away. I just stared after him, blinking my tears back. I had no reason to cry over him, really.

I didn't feel like riding the bus or anything, so I walked home. Lucky me, it started raining. Well more like pouring. I felt a tear slip from my eyes and I kicked the stop sign I was passing in frustration.

I began walking again, my toe hurting from hitting the steel. Suddenly a loud noise came and a huge truck passed by. The puddle that was forming next to the sidewalk leaped up and clung to my clothes, drenching me. I stared in miserable shock down at my ruined outfit and began stomping home, my shoes making squeaky noise from all the water.

When I got home my stepmothers eyes popped out of her head at the sight of me. I didn't care, I really didn't. I had worse things on my mind. I took a long shower, washing all the muck out of my hair that the driver had splashed into it.

After my shower I put my pajamas on, not even caring that it was only 7:00 and I hadn't eaten dinner. I walked to my room and laid down, sighing.

**yay I updated the day after an update~ *does happy dance***

**Lol I have a really good idea because I am awwwesome :P ;D**

**Ok I want to ask a serious question~~**

**Who's your fav PJO person? ehehehe?**

**c:**

**Did you know that they made a third Madagascar and a Fourth(I think) Ice Age is coming out? hehe~**

**Ok ANSWEER MY QUESTION PLZZ ty c: Review~~~~~**

**Oh and when she read what he wrote, she was reading it over and over, not that he wrote it over and over.**

**That'd be creepy to me o.o**

**BAI~**


	6. Chapter 6

**pjoperson: XDD **

**MY favorite Percy J person is:...well its hard to choose D: Either 10yr old Nico(when he all hypeer) or Percy c:**

**I just found out a few weeks ago that Travis was older than Connor o3o I didn't know that XD(*le slow)**

**And I never knew that Mrs. Chase wasn't named. I swear to Gods I truely thought the books said Susan o.o**

**Oh well! :D TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL *SCREAMS earlier releases **

**Chapter 6**

"ANNIE ANNIE ANNIE AAAANNNIEE!" Two voices screamed into my ears. Suddenly the whole place started shaking and my eyes flickered open and my face hit something hard.

"Oww!" I identified the voice of Bobby whine. Matt started bursting out laughing and I heard them scuffling on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" I screamed at both of them, which got their attention. They hopped off of the floor and stood up straighter, a hand on their heads in salute. I was too tired to think it was even slightly funny.

"Well this boy came here and asked for you. But I said you were sleeping, so he left. Mom told us to wake you up." Bobby piped up, smiling mischievously.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I growled, staring at him dead serious. He backed up a little, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Nothing?" He squeaked and it sounded slightly like a question.

"Bobby!" I yelled, falling back and throwing a pillow over my face. Matt started laughing again.

"He said _'Why do you want to know if Annabeth's here? Do you like her? Are you dating? You know she likes Percy, right? Huh? Are you an alien?'" _Matthew snickered while his twin stared at him in disbelief.

"They're real!" Bobby protested, shoving his brother. I rolled my eyes at them then my eyes widened and my face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Look what you did!" Bobby cried, flattening himself against the wall. I stood up slowly, trying to hold in my urge to kill them both.

"I did? You were the one that asked that kid those questions!" Matt shot back. Their argument wasn't helping my mood at all.

"Who was this boy?" I growled through my anger. They started backing up again.

"Uhh what was his name Matthew? Erm..Collin? Colin? Corey?" Bobby asked nervously, his eyes not leaving me. I felt shock cover my body.

"Connor?" I asked in disbelief.

Bobby nodded his head uncertainly "Chestnut hair with blue eyes, about this tall?" He asked, gesturing to how tall Connor was. I nodded my head rapidly and sat back down, head in hands.

"Annie, are you mad?" Bobby asked after a few moments of silence. I looked up to see his eyes full of worry. I gave him a half smile, I couldn't be mad at him for long.

"No no." I reassured, standing again and stretching.

"Let's go eat, Mom is probably having a fit by now." I chucked, ruffling their hair and exiting with them.

"Race you there!" Matt challenged Bobby, and they were off, running down the stairs and yelling their heads off at the same time. I stared after them and furrowed my eyebrows, _boys. _

"Annabeth." Susan smiled, slipping a pancake onto a plate and setting it down for me.

"Susan...?" I stared at her in confusion. Is she sick?

"So Annabeth, me and your father were wondering...who are you taking to Greece?" She asked casually. I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again, thinking harder.

After a few minutes of thinking I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled a simple: "Percy." Before taking another bite of pancakes.

Her mouth stayed in a straight line, clearly not pleased. "Percy?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

I nodded slowly, staring at her slightly confused.

"Percy?" She repeated again, her eyes darting around the table.

I rose an eyebrow questionably, "Uh, ya. _Percy." _

"Well you'd have to ask your father about that..." She trailed off.

"Well he could come with us. Or you could." I offered a plan. I wanted Percy to come and no matter how many times I told my dad we were just friends, he still wouldn't let go of his grudge.

Susan brightened at this, _"Smarter than me..." _She grumbled to herself, which I chuckled at. She smiled at me and then looked at me like she was remembering something.

"You need to get ready for...what did that cute boy say? A pool party at Thalia's?" She winked at me and my whole face turned pink. Never let your parents get involved with your love life, even your step ones.

"Mom." I groaned, slumping down. She rolled her eyes at me and I jumped up, she had been right though, I did need to get ready.

Thalia had picked Friday off of the top of her head for a smart reason, since we didn't have school that day.

I walked up the stairs, taking two at a time before entering my room. I looked outside my window and made sure to close the curtains, I feel like people are watching me sometimes and I get uneasy.

I quickly pulled out the bag I usually took if I was going around water, and stuffed it with Sun Lotion, two Towels, a book, and a spare change of clothes. I knew I wasn't going to get into the water, but I wore my swim suit just to be in the same mood as everyone else. I just didn't like the feeling of water, at all really. It feels disgusting to me, like it's sticking to me. So I rarely got into the water, unless I was forced.

After getting ready and brushing my teeth, Thalia came up in Jason's pick up truck. I smirked at her then closed the door behind me.

"Get enough beauty sleep?" She teased, shifting the gear and revving the engine. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help to blush.

"Everything they said was a lie. They're my little brothers, of course." I sighed, resting my chin on my palm, staring out the window.

A few skyscrapers later, we finally reach the Grace household. Thalia and Jason's mom was rarely home, always filming, so they pretty much lived by themselves with a few maids.

"Cassa de la Grace." Thalia said with the worst spanish accent ever.

I laughed along with her and hauled my bag and walked through the large mansion and to the back deck, walking around the pool to sit under an umbrella with a lounge chair next to it.

I set my book down then pick it back up once I'm sitting comfortable in the chair. I open my book and smile, beginning to read.

I started to hear screaming and laughing, so I looked up to notice how many people were there. What the heck!

There was Rachel, Drew, Calypso, Connor, Travis, Katie, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Juniper, Beckendorf, Lacy, and Silena. I thought it was only going to be

a few people!

I dragged Thalia away from Nico and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What the heck are all these people doing here?" I demanded, scanning everyone over.

Thalia smiled sheepishly at me "They overheard me talking to Piper and decided to come..I guess." She looked away guiltily and a movement to my right caught my eye. Nico waving shyly at us, a look of amusement in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him but made a shooing motion to Thalia "Nico's waiting impatiently for you." I winked at her, which made her face turn scarlet. I giggled at her expression and went back to sitting down, enjoying my book and trying to block out the noise.

After a few more chapters of my books, I felt something icy cold wrap around me and lift me off of my chair. I snapped my head up in shock and saw none other than Percy grinning down at me.

"Percy Jackson you put me down this instant!" I screamed, not wanting to be dunked into the large pool. The water glistened off of his hair and dripped onto me.

"Fine Annie." He grumbled setting me down. I sighed in relief, at the edge of the pool. Luckily he didn't dunk me in or anything.

I was about to turn and leave when suddenly Percy's face was inches away from mine. He was grinning down at me with a certain look in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint.

"C'mon Wise Girl. It's either forward, or backwards." He whispered, his breath tickling my nose. No one was paying us attention, laughing and having fun with others. Instantly, my face heated up. If I leaned even a little closer, we would end up kissing. Backwards, and I'd end up in the pool. Only seconds after he spoke, my loyal brain kicked in. He was my best friend, I shouldn't kiss him! I couldn't.

_But you want too. _Another voice nagged at me. I stepped back without realizing it and the next thing I saw, I'm emerging from under the water and hitting the surface.

I flipped my long hair out of my eyes right before a huge wave set over me. I blinked my eyes a few times to get the water out right when Percy appeared next to me, laughing at my expression.

"Shut up stupid Seaweed Brain!" I barked, splashing him with water. I pulled myself up onto the side of the pool and wrung my hair out, ignoring Percy.

He popped up in front of me and took my hand, pulling it so hard I fell into the pool. I was quick enough to grab a pair of goggles and slipped them on, opening my eyes underwater. I noticed Percy was still bobbing, for only below the waist I saw him. I mentally scowled, what the Hades?

I grinned evilly and swam silently over to him, keeping to the pool bottom. I was right behind him when I tickled his foot, which made him kick around rapidly. His weak spot was his feet and he hated it when people touched them.

I giggled and an air bubble shot out of my nose. I shot up for air and sucked in a lung full, noticing that Percy wasn't there anymore. I started to put my guard up when something tugged on my foot and I only had a second to suck in air before being dragged under water. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Percy, trying hard not to grin so he wouldn't get water in his mouth. I couldn't help but notice how _close _he was.

I smirked at him before kicking off of his chest, propelling myself forward. Percy took this as a challenge, for he zoomed past me as fast as a missel.

I rolled my eyes and yelled "Show off!" The words were distorted with the bubbles and I had to yell because you couldn't really hear under the water. His head snapped back and he grinned at me, then scowled and shot up out of the water a second after me. I laughed at him once I saw him come back up, breathing heavily. He stuck his tongue out at me and I winked at him, which startled him.

"Chicken Fight!" Connor yelled, popping out of nowhere. I was about to disagree when the next thing I knew, I was in the air, on Connor's shoulders. Percy laughed at my scared face, clinging to Connor as tight as I could. My arms wrapped around his face, totally blinding him.

"Rachel!" Percy called, still laughing. She grinned down at him and jumped into the pool, her fire red hair turning darker getting wet.

A few moments later she was on his shoulders, doing the same to Percy as I did to Connor.

"Oh come on you are just like Annabeth!" He complained, wobbling around. She rolled her eyes and cracked me a smile. It was true, whenever Percy tried to make me play Chicken Fight, I'd purposely wrap my arms around his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Wow Annabeth is really light! Ready Annie?" Connor grinned up at me, and I grinned back down at him.

Right when we started, I flipped off backwards and splashed into the water. Rachel and Percy hadn't even took a step. I came out from under the water and laughed at all their scowling faces. Percy had a mischievous smile and he flipped Rachel off, making her land in the water in front of him.

"Hey Percy, wanna play Rocket?" I asked, grinning at him. Well it was more like me playing Rocket, since i couldn't really put him on my shoulders. He rolled his eyes but nodded, smiling at me.

"C'mon." I rushed, taking him by the wrist and dragging him to the shallow end. At about three feet I stopped and instructed anyone in the pool to go to the sides. I didn't want to hit one like last time at the community pool.

"Ready Wise Girl?" He whispered into my ear, my foot propped to be ready to be shot. I grinned back at him and nodded.

He pushed forward with all of his strength and I shot through the air and readied myself for a cannon ball. I couldn't help but smile underwater and swim back up, eight feet into the ten feet zone. I shot up and started laughing, Percy giving me a thumbs up. Everyone got back in and requested to do it from Percy, but he claimed he was 'tired'.

"Am I that fat?" I joked, splashing him with some water.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to say yes...so no." He said, flashing me a toothy grin. I flicked some water in his face and walked out of the pool. I saw Connor and walked over to him, ruffling his hair playfully.

He flashed me his famous grin and I smiled back, my cheeks flushing a little.

"Percy!" I heard Rachel squeal from behind me. I gritted my teeth and smiled at Connor sweetly. I took Connor by the arm and turned him so that I could still see Percy and Rachel. I felt guilty, but couldn't help to do it. Percy's eyes flashed over to me and thats when my mind reacted off of jealousy.

I kissed Connor.

**Review.**

**Question for today..:**

**Who's your least favorite character? **

**No one can guess mine probably xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG 50+ almost 60 REVIEWS ALREADY? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Going to try to update almost all of my stories because...**

**TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! NO MORRREE HAHAHA**

**yep. c:**

**Chapter 7**

After I pulled away Connor, Percy, and my eyes were as wide as moons. Connor then started grinning like crazy, and Percy muttered something to Rachel then walked away, storming into the house. I could tell he was hurt, but I didn't even know why.

I looked back over to Rachel and realized she was staring at me, well glaring at me. Her eyes were full with anger and disappointment. She scowled at me and turned away from me.

"Rachel!" I called frantically, not wanting to lose two friends in one hour. I ran after her retreating back. I grabbed her wrist and she yanked out of my grasp, not even turning around. "Rachel." I pleaded, close to tears. I was very protective of my friends and I hated seeing them like this.

"What do you want Annabeth?" She sighed exasperated. She turned to look at me and put her hands on her hips, disappointment, annoyance, and anger thick in her voice. Why was she so mad at me?

"Rachel, why are you mad at me?" I asked, wanting to buy some time. I had to think something up fast.

"Why am I mad? I'm not mad Annabeth, I'm disappointed. Extremely." She sighed, brushing so hair back.

"Why?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Because you kissed Connor! How could you do that to Percy!" She yelled, her hands at her sides balled into fist. I had to calm her down, unless I want one of those making contact with my face.

"What are you talking about? Hurt Percy? How! He's my _friend, _why does he care if I kiss Connor! I have the right to kiss Connor, since I like him!" I yelled back, getting angry at her yelling. I didn't want to admit that I didn't love Connor, and that I just did it out of jealousy. Not the time to do that right now.

She face palmed herself and sighed, _"Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth." _She muttered to herself, which made my anger boil.

"Well?" I demanded her to answer.

"You can't see it yourself? I thought you were smart! Whatever, I give up. Let him tell you." She growled, stomping off. I scowled at her, annoyed to an extreme.

"Ahh!" I screamed, picking up the closest thing I saw, which was my large book, and threw it without looking.

"Ow!" I heard a voice respond. I froze and out came a guilty looking Percy. I narrowed my eyes at him, being the last person I wanted to see right now. He scratched the back of his head nervously and flashed me a small smile. "Hi." He muttered.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me? What about _sorry for ruining your friendship with Rachel, but oh, hi!" _I fumed, my eye twitching uncontrollably.

"You're impossible!" I yell, picking my book up off the ground and getting ready to throw it at him again.

He looked so miserable I hesitated. He noticed and looked away, not facing me anymore.

"Go ahead. I deserve it. I'm a terrible friend." He sighed, devastated.

I dropped the book on a nearby table silently and walked over to him, his back facing me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked quietly, staring intently at him. I saw him push his bangs out of his face and sigh.

I walked around to look at his face and noticed he was looking at the ground sadly. I poked him slowly on the arm, and his lips trembled for a moment. He looked over to me, and the trembling turned into a goofy smile.

"I'm trying to be sad, go away." He teased, trying to frown again. I rolled my eyes at him then crossed them, trying to cheer him up. He cocked an eyebrow at me but laughed. I grinned at him and for some reason hurt flashed across his eyes and he took a step back, staring down at the ground with a sad frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, concerned. His eyes darted back up to me and he grimaced.

"Nothing." He said harshly, turning his back to me and walked away. I stared at him, baffled, then anger boiled over me. I stormed after him and grabbed his wrist, but unlike with Rachel, I pulled his arm hard, spinning him around. I was cutting the circulation off of his arm, but I didn't care.

"What the heck Percy! What's so wrong you can't tell me, but you can tell your 'oh so special' Rachel! I thought we were best friends!" I yelled at him, our faces inches apart. He looked torn, like he wanted to tell me but couldn't.

"It's just..." He sighed.

I let go of his hands and raised mine, as if in surrender. I understood, I'm done.

"Ok Percy, I see. I see full and clear. If you don't have room for me, then whatever, I don't need you anyways." I said perfectly calm, but on the inside I was crying and breaking down like a little girl. I was backing up as I said this, and his eyes widened in shock. He shook his head and started walking over to me, as if wanting to explain or whatever.

"No Annabeth, please don't." He mumbled, reaching out for my wrist. I snatched away from him, and fell backwards. I heard Percy gasp in shock and horror before feeling tingly. I looked up to him, scrunching up my eyebrows, not forgiving him yet. He reached down and before I could even protest, I'm in his arms.

"Put me down you stupid head!" I yelled, thrashing in his arms. I instantly regretted it and made a squeal of pain. I looked down and noticed my foot was bleeding. The deep gash was spilling blood, but I didn't really care. I was more upset about who was carrying me. I was suppose to be mad at him!

"It's ok Annabeth, I can get it out and bandage it up real quick. We don't even have to tell anyone and ruin the party." He whispered, trying to calm me. He thought I was scared about this? Ha, I've _cracked _my head open before!

"Whatever." I huffed, holding onto the tablecloth he had set me down on. He went into the Kitchen and came out with a few tools.

"What are you going to do exactly?" I asked, now I was worried. What if he cut my foot off? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Relax. I'm gonna get the glass out, jeez. I'm not qualified for this." His green eyes flashed up to me, grinning, but there was a little worry in his gaze.

"You're cute when you're worried." I said absentmindedly. My eyes widened and I blushed madly. "Let's hope I don't somehow die from this." I cover up quickly, hoping he didn't see my blush..

"No promises." He chuckled, sliding out a piece. I unconsciously grabbed for his free hand, squeezing tight. After he put the bloody piece down, I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go as if it were on fire and blushed, muttering sorry.

He chuckled at me "It's 'kay." He reassured. I caught him smiling to himself, which confused me more.

After he finished, he started wrapping my foot in gauze. I sighed and hopped off of the table, wincing a little when my foot made contact with the floor. I looked over to him and gave a small smile.

"Since I saved your life... you forgive me. Right?" He pouted like a four year old and I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"Good. So now, we need to go get Rachel back." He looked down to me.

"Ya. She's your girlfriend now, right?" My heart squeezed in pain and I'd rather eat glass than hear what I knew I would.

"Not...exactly." He mumbled to the floor. My eyes widened in surprise and my heart fluttered with hope.

"You haven't asked her yet?" I prayed to every God I could think of that Percy didn't hear the hope in my voice. So weak.

"Well I will, tomorrow.." He trailed off, then smiled brightly at me.

"Good, I'll help, ask her if she likes you. If not, I'll say something cool like _'houston we have a problem.' _" I laughed, but my heart was pounding fast. I felt bad for hoping she didn't like him. This was about his feelings, not mine. Mine didn't matter right now. It was all about...Oh Crap, Connor!

"Connor!" I squeaked, turning around and expecting the younger Stoll brother to be there. Percy rose an eyebrow at me but didn't question me.

"Are you going out with Connor?" Percy asked slowly, an edge to his voice. He was purposely not looking at me, why...?

"It's complicated." I said, leaving it be. I still wanted to have some fun, and I wanted to dry off, since I was still wet.

"Lets go back out." I decided, grabbing his wrist and pulling him outside.

"Fine, but you can't get in the water with that wound." He said strictly. I rolled my eyes, who said I was getting in the water?

"Ok Nurse Percy." I grinned innocently at him. He stuck his tongue out at me, shaking his head. I laughed and when we got to the pool, noticed Connor. I smiled at his goofiness. He flipped over on a small noodle, trying to ride it like a pony.

"Connor." I chuckled softly. I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye see Percy frown.

Percy nudged me and pointed with his head over to the side of the pool. I looked over, trying to see what he was pointing out. Suddenly I saw it and my eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on my face.

Thalia and Nico were sitting next to each other, grinning like crazy.

Since I couldn't do it, I told Percy too. We wanted to mess with them.

The next thing I knew, Percy was wolf whistling at them "You go Nico!" He yelled. Nico and Thalia jumped like cats and went wide eyed. When they started hearing the things we were yelling, they both turned pink. Percy and me started laughing and clutching our sides.

"Nice job." I laughed, hive fiving him. He grinned back and then intertwined our fingers. I stared in surprise at our intertwined fingers, and Percy finally caught up to speed. His eyes widened a bit and he pulled back, blushing madly. I laughed at his expression.

"Rachel." I reminded quietly. He nodded, the tension between us crackling. I mentally swore to myself, why would I do that? I actually didn't mind our hands together, in fact...

_No Annabeth! He's your **best friend. **You can't! _

A voice in my mind scolded me. I mentally hung my head in shame, it was right. Besides, if we did go out and it didn't work..then what would happen? We'd be nothing, I'd rather be best friends than nothing, even if I have to ignore my own feelings.

"Rachel!" Percy grinned down at her. She looked up and her whole face lit up. I looked away, feeling the jealousy bubbling in my stomach. They were obviously in love or whatever..

"Fish Face." She joked, coming over to us. Her eyes narrowed slightly at me, and I tried to hide my hurt. What the heck, I thought we were best friends!

Then her smile reappeared and she pulled me into a hug. Not an hour ago she was mad- bipolar much?

"It's hard being mad at Annie." She laughed, bumping me playfully. I narrowed my eyes at the nickname she called me when I felt cold hands wrap around me for the second time today.

"Where has Annie been?" A playful voice whispered into my ear. I blushed at how close we were and broke out of his grasp because he was so cold. Ya that's why...

"Sorry, I sorta fell and got hurt." I said, raising my foot to show him. He looked up at me and grinned mischievously.

"I guess I'll add _clumsy _to the list for you." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you add _brilliant _and _gorgeous_ yet?"I asked, playing along. He winked at me and shrugged as if _'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'_

"List?" Rachel asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

Percy gritted his teeth. "Ya, they're partners for this thing we have to do, isn't it great?" He asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Connor and me looked over to him in surprise, then back to each other and shrugged at the same time, then grinned at each other.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked back, thinking. I was joking around with Connor and tried with Percy, but if I talked to him he'd just stare at me like he wanted to murder me.

"That's great, right Perce?" She asked, then kissed him on the cheek. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I felt a gut wrenching pain. I looked down at my feet, not allowing myself look anywhere else. My back was faced to them now, luckily, because I could feel tears in my eyes.

_The heck I have a reason to cry? They like each other- pull yourself together!_

A voice pepped talked to me.

I turned back around to face them, first taking a deep breath, and put on a fake huge smile.

"You guys kissed, awesome! Right Connor?" I looked over to Connor, who was staring at me intently. He nodded as if he wasn't really listening to the conversation. I looked back to Percy and Rachel who had an uncomfortable aura around them.

I winked at Percy knowingly and he huffed in frustration for some reason. Rachel scowled at me as if I weren't getting the big picture. I stared at them in confusion- what the hades?

"Hey Annabeth, me and a couple of other people are going to go get snow cones, you wanna come?" Connor asked me, grinning. I grinned back at him and nodded.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, then looked over to Percy.

"You up Seaweed Brain?" I asked, already thinking of what to get my brothers. They'd kill me if I didn't get them one.

"Uh I guess." He replied not as enthusiastic. Rachel nudged him then smiled up at him with adoring eyes, which ate my insides up. Percy scanned me for a moment before responding with a small smile and a shrug.

"Great. Race you there!" I pushed him so I could get a head start, laughing the whole way.

**Ok there ya go, more updates faster maybe since summer :P **

**REVIEW**

**Let's get to at least 60 or 70 reviews- we're at 59 right now so..not that hard u.u**

**REVIEW**

**My least favorite character is...(don't hate me if you love him) JASON!**

**REVIEW**

**No offense, but I just don't like him..But I LOVE Leo agnawkgj obsession XD**

**REVIEW**

**Like some characters they draw are ugly(again no offense) but Leo looked actually Normal! :D Some do (Like Piper, Reyna, etc.) but ya. I don't like hate Jason, he's alright, I just dislike him a little. **

**REVIEW**

**Jason: She's jelly.**

**C.M.: LIES! **

**Jason: (She can't handle the truth)**

**C.M.: T: I can hear you.**

**REVIEW**

**BAI~**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm thinking of making a story, based off of 'Draw With Me' by Mikeinel. Please go to my profile and answer the poll I have for it ;3; also watch it(on deviant art bc it doesn't have the music on youtube **( mik art/Draw- with-Me-Video- 129928138 **no spaces) I might make it, I dunno yet. After I finish a story maybe...**

**Thank You!**

**Chapter 8**

"I'd like blue raspberry and two cherries." I asked the man politely. He took the snow cone and doused it in the syrups before handing them back to me. I smiled gratefully and left a ten.

"Here's your change." The man said after counting the money up.

I shook my head, "Keep it, I insist." I said, smiling before leaving to go over to my friends who had already gotten theirs. I plopped down on the edge of the bench, barely squeezing in.

I held two snow cones in one hand and mine in the other.

"I need to finish mine quick before they're snow cones melt." I said, licking the ice frantically. I couldn't bite into anything cold, because my teeth were very sensitive and hurt afterwards.

"Ok. Here, let me help you." Percy said, grinning evilly at me. Before I could react he took the snow cone from my hands and bit a huge chunk out of it, chewing on it slowly.

"Percy!" I yelled, snatching the snow cone out of his grasp. I gave him my famous death glare while he munched happily on the pieces of my snow cone.

An idea popped into my mind and I snatched his snow cone away from him, licking the whole top of it. I would've bitten into it, but I didn't want to start making faces like there was something sour in my mouth.

I licked the whole snow cone before giving it back to him, smiling triumphantly. He eyed the snow cone for a moment, everyone silent and watching us, until he shrugged and bit out of it like nothing even happened.

He smiled sweetly back at me and winked, taking another bite. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my legs, turning my face away from him. So much for getting him back.

"That was like-kissing!" Thalia commented, bringing me back to the world. I turned back around to look at them all, when a blush appeared on my face. Crap...

"_What?" _I said disbelievingly, rolling my eyes at her immaturity.

"You technically just kissed Percy." She commented, winking at me, then more embarrassing, _wagging her eyebrows at me. _

I flushed brighter and shook my head "We're friends Thalia." I reminded, taking a sideways glance at Percy. He was blushing almost as much as me.

"Technically, Percy kissed her." Nico contradicted. All eyes turned to him, surprised he even spoke up. He shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite out of his grape snow cone.

"What?" Percy said rather loudly, alarmed. I looked over to see him blushing even brighter, which caused me too. I looked away quickly before he noticed me staring.

"Blushing is a sign of attraction." Thalia sung. I snapped my head over to her and narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Do you want to meet death so early in life?" I warned. She just smirked at me before taking an innocent bite out of her snow cone, finishing it off.

"She licked it and you ate it." Nico said quietly. I rolled my eyes and stood up, an awkward atmosphere springing between me and Percy.

I walked over to Connor and noticed he was tensed up, staring at Percy intently. I took Connor's hand without thinking it over and he jumped.

"Your hands are cold." He said quietly, taking my hand again and bringing it up to his face. He cupped it and blew into it, making me blush again. What was this- embarrass Annabeth day?

"T-thanks." I mumbled when he put my hand down, still holding it. He went back to his normal cheerful self and grinned goofily at me.

"Anytime," He winked then started talking to Thalia about a history report they had. I let my mind wander and felt the hairs on my neck prickle in unease. I slowly looked over to Percy and noticed him glaring at Connor. When he saw me watching him, he looked away and toward Rachel, a smile plastered onto his face.

A _fake _smile.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and let go of Connor's hand.

"Sorry guys, gotta go. Bobby and Matthew will get mad if they get melted snow cones." I said, shooting a disappointed look at Percy. He caught on and looked away, a slight frown on his face.

_Serves him right. _I thought grumpily, turning on my heel after saying goodbye. I started walking home and when I finally got there, I opened the door with my hip, hands full.

"Bobby! Matthew! I'm home-I brought you a treat!" I yelled, knowing they wouldn't come unless I told them I had something for them. I heard loud footsteps running and the next thing I saw were Matthew and Bobby fighting over who gets to me first. I got them the same flavor because if I hadn't, they would've fought over who gets what flavor; and Susan would get upset with me.

"Here ya go, two cherries." I announced, handing them both a cone. Their eyes widened and they started eating as if they were in a contest. I rolled my eyes and ruffled their hair before walking off to go up to my room to take a shower, then change. I sighed and just stood on the fifth step, taking a moment to relax. I had been really worn out by today's events. I reopened my eyes and jogged up the remaining steps and walked to my room, jumping in the shower right away.

After my shower I changed into simple jean shorts and a black tee shirt. I walked over to my desk and began studying for the finals that were coming up.

_Knowing Percy he won't be studying until the day before. _I thought to myself, smiling unwillingly. I shook the thought away almost immediately and continued to study until my father called me down for dinner. I then realized how hungry I had been, the snow cone not really satisfying my hunger.

I closed my math textbook and trailed down the stairs, jumping off the last one and walking slowly to the dining room. I sat down in my regular seat, next to Susan. My father sat at the 'head' of the table and Matthew and Bobby sat across from Susan and me.

"Eat up." Susan said, rubbing her hands together with satisfaction. I looked down to my black piece of bread and picked it up, examining if it were edible.

Bobby had a piece worse than mine but he didn't mind, I think he actually liked it. Boys.

He bit into it, then a look of regret crossed on his face as he began choking it back up into his napkin. I looked away, trying hard not to loose my appetite.

After Bobby's little 'incident' we began eating, and I picked at my green beans. I didn't prefer green beans, I liked brussel sprouts more. I know, not the most normalest thing to say.

"Annabeth eat your macaroni, I spent hours making it." Susan insisted, taking a bite out of hers. I looked down at the slightly burned macaroni, and not wanting to be rude, took a small bite out of one. I tried as hard as I could not to gag at the taste, and faked happiness.

"Yum." Was all I could muster to say. Truthfully, Susan wasn't a _bad _cook. She was ok with some dishes, but when she tried to hard it came out terrible.

"So Annabeth, you're taking Percy with you to Greece, right?" Susan piped up, chewing on a piece of chicken nonchalantly. My father almost spit out the water he was drinking, holding it in then swallowing, which wasn't helping my appetite.

"Yeah." I replied warily, wondering where she was going with this. I eyed both Susan and my dad, wondering what was going through their heads, while Bobby and Matthew tried to hide their laughter and snickering.

"P-P-Percy?" My father stuttered, trying to seem calm. I rolled my eyes at my dads immaturity and nodded slowly.

"Yes, P-P-Percy." I confirmed, taking a wary bite out of my chicken. Not half bad, thank the Gods.

"Sweety, I was thinking we could take a family vacation to Greece." My mother implied, putting a hand on top of my dads. I wanted to barf.

"Why? It was Annabeth's birthday present, she can go with...Percy..if she likes." He replied, smiling at me. I beamed back at him, happy that my dad trusted me. Now we just needed his word before he came to his senses.

"However. _Nothing _happens. Nothing." My dad said, staring at me intently. My eyes widened and a blush over came me and I shook my head.

"Of course not, it's _Percy. _The worst case scenario is that I kill him before we even get there." I joked, lightening the mood. Bobby and Matthew started whispering to each other and glanced at me. A flash of money past between them-wait a minute, are they betting!

I narrowed my eyes at them and excused myself from the table.

"Wait, Annabeth. Could you please run to the store for me really quick, please? We need some things." Susan begged. I smiled and agreed.

"But first I need to redress my cut." I said, running up to my room. It didn't really hurt anymore, but Percy would have a fuss over it. He didn't like it when people were hurt, big softie.

I ran into my bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat, unwrapping the gauze around my foot. I peered at the dried blood and wrinkled my nose. I rummaged through the sink cabinet, looking for some neosporin. Triumphant, I sprayed the neosporin on the wound and let it set in before rewrapping my leg. I walked slowly down the steps, not wanting to reopen my wound again, because apparently I had.

"Here ya go Annabeth. Thanks." Susan thanked me, giving me the shopping list and money. I walked out of the house, money and list in one hand. It was about 8 and I felt really uneasy going out at night, but the store was about a ten minute walk, so I wasn't too scared. Plus I had my cellphone.

I walked to the store and opened the door, hearing the _ding _from the bell above it. I smiled kindly at the boy at the counter, who looked bored to death. He smiled politely back to me and went back to staring into space and occasionally texting someone. I walked past him and started gathering things from the list.

_Eggs, Baking Soda, Cake Mix, Grape Juice. _I rolled my eyes at the random list and started darting around the store, gathering supplies. I finally finished and looked up to the clock, seeing it was about eight forty-five. I stood restlessly in line, waiting for everyone to go up. An old woman in front of me was taking forever to debate whether she should pay for a tub of peanut butter and a toothbrush with bills or change. I wasn't even gonna ask what she did in her free time.

After about fifteen more minutes of her jabbering away and looking for twenty quarters, I was finally next. I sighed in relief when she left the store and I scattered my items down on the table.

"Here." I muttered, rubbing my temples after shoving the money at him. I was tired from todays events and I just wanted to go home and rest. The boy seemed the same way for he took it eagerly and shoved it into the cash register and giving me change. He wrapped everything I bought into a bag and gave it to me, biding me a goodbye. I waved back and exited the store, trying to keep my eyes open. The swimming and getting hurt had taken a lot out of me and although it was only about nine, I was ready to crash.

Lots of thugs came out during night and I started seeing some. We didn't live in a bad neighborhood, but I wasn't in the neighborhood yet.

I knew that if a 'thug' came out, or a person that's on drugs or is drunk came out, then you look down to the road and continue walking and never hesitate. Never _ever _look them in the eye, Percy had told me. Percy might not be smart in english or in math, but he sure was street smart. I knew for a fact he went out sometimes at night to take a walk, even though I told him it was suicidal and crazy.

"_I'm not a girl, nothing to be afraid of." _Percy had protested, which had caused me to burn up. It didn't matter at all, he could get beaten to death. I sure didn't want my best friend dead.

He had teased me of worrying, but I really didn't refuse. I _was _worried, and I still am. Right now, I'm sort of worried for myself.

I started hearing footsteps behind me and hurried up my pace, my heart hammering in my chest. I didn't want to die with a load of cake batter in my arms.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and for a moment I hesitated.

Big mistake.

"Hey pretty girl." A voice whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and I felt tears trying to break out, but I refused. I just stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Remember me?" The voice whispered. A pang of familiarity shot through me, but I couldn't pinpoint the voice. I stood there while he let me think when I suddenly remembered.

He was that boy from the movie theater.

I couldn't move, I was terrified beyond belief. My legs started shaking uncontrollably and I heard a low, menacing laugh come from his throat. My hand tightened on the bag I was holding and anger shot through me. I heard someone in the back of my head coming over, running fast, but I didn't care. I elbowed the man in his gut and started pounding him with the bag I had.

"No no no! You are not touching me!" I screamed, hitting him repeatedly. I heard the footsteps stop and without thinking I swung toward their direction. The person grunted when hit and I turned around, about to punch straight in their jaw and leave a mark when I recognized who it was. My legs buckled under me and I let out a sob of relief, falling into his arms. I didn't care about anything but how he was in front of me. I cried into his shirt in relief and shuddered, wrapping my arms around him tighter.

"Shh Annabeth it's ok. It's ok." He whispered into the crown of my head, his face buried in my hair. I tried to stop my crying and looked up to him, again happy he was there. I was so scared all I could do was stare at him.

He smiled down at me, but I could see that his face was pale. He was scared, too. I bit my lip and buried my face into his chest once again.

"I don't think anyone will mess with you again, you hit me with that bag like a ninja." He whispered, trying to cheer me up. I looked up to him and I smirked up at him, feeling better.

"It was a warning." I remarked, then was about to turn around and make sure that guy was gone when he confirmed me, not letting me turn.

"He's gone Wisegirl, it's ok. You're safe." He reassured, tightening his grip on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up bridal style. I didn't have enough energy to protest and just layed there.

"Where are you taking me Prince Percy?" I asked mockingly. He looked down at me and a small grin appeared on our faces.

"Why, Princess Annie. I shall be taking you to your quarters. Fingers cross your dad doesn't kill me when we get there." He said back in a terrible british accent. I shot him a glare for calling me Annie before smiling timidly at him.

"I am so happy you found me, I probably would've broken down there." I sighed, placing my ear on his chest and fighting to keep my eyes open.

_Thrum Thrum Thrum _

His heart beat steadily soothed me. I tried matching my breathing with his heartbeat when he suddenly hitched, thrumming rapidly. I looked up to him in confusion to see him looking down on me, a smile on his face. When he noticed I caught him staring he looked away and blushed. I blushed a little and went on, listening to his heartbeat which was going back to normal.

I heard soft talking and blinked my sleepy eyes open. I had taken a small nap I think. Now we were at my front door, my stepmother staring down at me in worry.

"Thank you for dropping her off, Percy. You can leave her to us." She murmured back. I don't think she saw my eyes open, for they were still talking in hushed tones. I shut my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Uh Mrs. Chase. I..." He trailed off uncomfortably. Susan finally understood and cleared a path so he could take me up to my room on the second floor.

"Thank you." Percy whispered over his shoulder to Susan. I dared a peek to see her smiling at us from behind him.

I looked up to Percy's face, looking straight ahead, a protective look on his face. I felt the corner of my mouth tug up into a smile, and I felt a powerful feeling flood through me while gazing up at him.

He wrapped one arm more securely around me and opened the door with the other quickly, holding me in both arms again. I didn't protest, I just sat there and let him carry me. He rested me down gently onto my bed and I oh-so-slyly slipped my hand into his. I felt him brush his thumb across my hand, leaving goosebumps. He began to get up off of his knees and started to walk away, when I showed him I was awake. I tugged on his hand and he turned, surprised. He saw the plead in my eyes and came back over to the bed, kneeling down again.

"Hey Wisegirl, you're awake." He smiled at me and brushed my bangs out of my face. I tried hard not to let him hear the way my breath quickened at his touch.

"Don't go yet." I muttered, squeezing his hand again. He opened his mouth then closed it again and nodded, sitting down on the side of my bed. My eyes felt droopy but I fought to remain awake.

"I won't leave Wisegirl." He promised, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Percy?" I asked sleepily.

"Ya?" He answered quietly.

"You're my best friend, and I..." I tried to finish the sentence, but I needed a small break to rest my head. After a few minutes I felt darkness come over me, but I could still feel Percy's hand holding mine.

**Sorry it took so long ene **

**Lol I know I fail and sorry if it was a little fluffy and crap, but I just had to add a LITTLE Percabeth, I die if there isn't even a little in stories I read...lol.**

**Please Review,questions,comments,anything~**

**Oh and the old lady at the store thing, ya, that really did happen. ;w; Ikr I was in a hurry too because my dad was waiting in the car -.- **

**Lol, Remember answer my poll if you want me to update (faster I promise XD)**

**I got sidetracked when my dad called me in bc this thing on Hercules and the 12 trials he had to go through or something (He killed his family-Stupid Hera!D:)**

**BAI~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd just like to thank you guys so much for 78 reviews! I'm so happy right now :') and favorites and alerts! tysm!**

**Chapter 9**

My eyes fluttered open and an unbearable pain pounded in my head. I put my hand up to my head and felt something in my other hand. I looked down and saw a head of black hair.

Memories of the guy from the movie theater flooded through my mind and I let out a terrified shriek. I jumped off of the bed and threw myself against the farthest wall from him. The door burst open and in came my worried dad, a frying pan in his hands.

The guy's head shot up and a set of wide confused sea green eyes peeked out of his bangs. My heartbeat quickened when I realized who it was.

Percy.

"What the heck is he doing here?" My dad hollered, pointing an accusing finger at Percy. Percy sat on the floor where he had been sleeping, awkwardly listening to my dad and me yelling back and forth. After a while Susan came in with a bathrobe on over her pajamas, completely embarrassing me in front of Percy.

"Frederick dear, I said he could stay here. He brought Annabeth over, lucky he did." She reassured, sucking in a breath like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'll explain later." She assured my dad, patting him on the back. She lead him out of the room. When she turned to close the door she turned to Percy.

"Your mother knows you're here, and we have some clothes from when you came to the pool and left them. Breakfast is ready when you are and Percy can change in the bathroom." Susan addressed, her eyes darting between me and Percy.

After she closed the door an awkward silence formed between us.

"You stayed?" I asked quietly, not being able to stand the silence anymore. His eyes bore into mine and a soft smile formed on his lips.

"Of course I did." He whispered, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

I felt a warm feeling bubbling inside of me, remembering last night how he carried me. My heart stopped and a mad blush covered my face when I remembered what I had said last night.

I almost told him I loved him.

A friend love, of course.

Right?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and tried to calm the blush down while searching for something to wear. In the end I ended up with a lime green polo shirt and white jeans, with neon green converse.

Percy came out of the bathroom a few minutes after I finished, dressed and ready. He had simple red sports shorts and a red shirt that matched.

He smiled at me for a moment and I smiled back before breaking the tension that had seemed to form.

"So uh, breakfast, yum." He chuckled at me and I walked to the door and opened it. I stopped at the door frame, causing Percy to stop behind me.

"Race ya there." I said quickly before dashing off, getting a head start I was famous for. He yelled from behind and suddenly he dashed in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, running down the stairs behind him. When he neared the last step I knew I'd lose. Frantic, I went with the only option I saw.

I jumped off the stair I was on, tackling Percy to the floor. He landed softly and sat there, me on top of him. I grinned down at him evilly, my feet on either side of him. I looked down to his blushing red face and let out a laugh and jumped off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He gave me the evil eye while brushing himself off.

He went to reach for my hand to help steady himself up, when a sudden electric shock passed through us. I jerked back at the same time he did, staring down at my hand in confusion. He looked up to me from the floor with the same look and took my hand again, this time being able to get up. I helped him up and backed up when I noticed how close we were. I heard a cough from the side and looked over to see my two brothers.

"My eyes!" Matthew screamed overdramatically, basically smacking himself in the face. Bobby stuck his tongue out in disgust and started saying rather embarrassing things.

"Breakfast!" Susan's voice echoed down the hall, saving me from further embarrassment. I glared daggers at the backs of my little brothers, their snarky grins still on their faces.

When we reached the kitchen I sat down in my regular seat, and Percy sat in his regular seat. Yeah, Percy had a seat.

Susan put down eggs and bacon and Percy was nearly drooling over it. I giggled at him and rolled my eyes, picking up my fork and started eating.

"Hey Annabeth, remember when we did this?" Percy looked over to me then down at his plate, scraping his eggs on to his bacon and then eating it. He grinned his goofy smile at me after he finished.

I rolled my eyes at him "Duh." I replied, copying his movement. I grinned back at him and he laughed at me.

"You have bacon in your teeth!" He snickered.

My whole face felt hot and I put a hand over my mouth, looking down at my plate. The twins laughed at my response and I glared sharply at them.

I continued eating in silence and took my plate to the sink when I had finished, washing it off quickly.

Percy shortly came into the living room and crashed down next to me, taking the remote out of my hand with ease. "Don't mind if I do." He teased, searching the guide for a show to watch. I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms.

"Ooh Spongebob!" His eyes lit up and I groaned aloud.

"Come on, let's watch something made for people over the age of seven." I protested, grabbing for the remote.

He pouted and held the remote over his head and out of my reach. Standing on the couch, I tackled him to the floor, still trying to get the remote from him.

"Give me the remote idiot!" I demanded, scrambling past him to get it. He was pinned to the ground under me, giving his last effort to keep the remote from me. I snatched the remote as fast as I could, smiling down at him in triumphant.

"You're no fun, cheater." He huffed under me, pouting like a little kid. I smirked down at him and ruffled his hair, pleased to hear the protest from him.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." I laughed, picking him up off of the floor. He stuck his tongue out at me and sat down on the couch, his arms crossed.

"Come on, the History Channel? Really! It's Saturday, please!" Percy moaned, slinking down into the couch. I took a pillow and put it over his face to annoy him.

"Please smother me so I don't have to hear this crap." He pleaded, pressing his hand over mine on the pillow. I quietly laughed and took the pillow away from his face, watching the tv.

Right in the middle of the program the tv changed to Adventure Time. My eyes widened and I glared at Percy accusingly.

"Change it back!" I demanded, wondering how he had taken the remote without me noticing.

"No!" He argued, sitting on the remote. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same. I was about to fight him for it when the tv caught my attention.

I turned my whole attention to the tv, it was the genderbent episode and it seemed pretty cool.

"Prince Gumball?" Percy snorted, staring skeptically at the tv. I rolled my eyes at him and continued watching the program.

After Adventure Time was over and done with, Percy skipped randomly through the channels before deciding to watch a movie.

"You are such a child." I teased, poking him in the shoulder. He looked over to me and gave me his lopsided grin that made my heart stop every time.

"It's ok to be a child sometimes." He advised, a knowing look in his eyes. His eyes were basically saying the words aloud _You should learn, you uptight._

I took the pillow from before and threw it at his face. The pillow smacked him straight in the face and left him dazed for a moment. His eyes narrowed at me and I jumped off the couch as fast as I could, knowing what would happen if I didn't.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Percy shot from the couch, tackling me to the floor. Susan, being an overprotective neatfreak and knowing Percy and my own outburst, she had gotten almost all of the home's floors padded in some form. So when Percy rocketed towards me and pushed me down, it didn't hurt. Not like he was aiming for it to hurt me.

"Give up WiseGirl." Percy said cockily, grinning his pearly whites down at me. I rolled my eyes and squirmed in his arms, trying hard to get out of his grip. No use.

"Ow!" I fake yelped, pretending to jolt in pain. Instantly Percy jumped off of me and his eyes were an inch away from my face, full of concern.

I smirked wickedly and before he could react I tackled him down, making sure to plant my feet the right way so he couldn't get out.

He let out an annoyed groan. "That was a sick joke Annabeth." His voice held an upset edge to it and his face was slightly paled.

"Wait is this tackle-Percy-day or something? You've tackled me like one hundred times!" He whined. I let out a laugh and grinned down at him again.

"When are you going to accept your fate?" I asked innocently.

"Fate?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, he always had been a little slow.

"That you're stuck with me." I jabbed playfully. Percy squirmed under me and glared at me when I didn't let him up.

"Oh lucky me." He said sarcastically. I kept the same playful face on, but deep down I was a little hurt by what he had said. Was I that bad?

I stood up and he quickly swept me off my feet, his face inches from mine with a playful grin smothered on his face.

"When are you gonna accept your fate?"

"M-my fate?" I squeaked, embarrassed by how close we were, which he seemed not to notice.

"That _you're _the one stuck with _me." _His voice sounded kind of...serious. I felt goosebumps go up the length of my arms right when we heard someone clear their throat.

And you want to know what Percy's initiative reaction is? Not to set me down gently-oh no.

He drops me instead.

And to imagine where I fall is on the pinewood that _doesn't _have cushioning.

"You idiot! You dropped me!" I stood up slowly, hitting Percy on the forehead. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"That hurt!" He growled.

"Oh really? Cause I was trying to make it _tickle_." I replied sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at him.

He narrowed his eyes back at me and our storm of argument began. I forgot entirely about the third person until they cleared their throat again.

"What!" We both yelled, whipping our heads in the person's direction.

My jaw dropped a little and my eyes widened. Connor Stoll was standing at the entryway looking very uncomfortable.

"Uh..Hi Connor." I sputtered, shocked he was there.

"Annabeth. Percy." He looked between me and Percy with a misty look.

"Connor..." Percy replied equally awkward.

"Connor what-what are you doing here?" I suddenly asked, wondering.

"You said I could come over to work on our project..." He mumbled uneasily.

Then the memory hit me and I nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Oh ya." I squeaked. Percy started walking pass Connor and I stared after him in confusion. "Where are you going?" I called to him. He stopped and turned to me after a moment, a forced smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go home, my mom is probably worried anyways..." He trailed off and I knew he was lying about that.

"Oh ok thanks, for...you know." I muttered smiling at him.

He stared at me for a moment before giving me a soft smile. "Anytime." He called over his shoulder before exiting the room. A few moments later we heard the door close and an awkward silence suffocated us.

"Will you excuse me for just one moment." I asked kindly, walking up the stairs that were in his line of vision slowly. When I finally got to where he couldn't see I let my true nature out, a huge terrified and shocked frown on my face. I silently screamed and scrambled up the last stairs. I ran into my room and winced when I closed it with more force than necessary, the noise vibrating down the stairs.

After a few minutes of freaking out and getting myself together, I finally found my phone and began dialing Thalia's number.

"Hello?" Her voice asked over the other side groggily, as if she had probably just woken up. I looked over to my clock and saw it was 2, then rolled my eyes, that was so Thalia.

"Thalia it's Annabeth and I am freaking out!" I cried, biting my nails furiously.

"Oh gods Annabeth it's like- 2pm! What the heck! You know I like to sleep in on Saturdays!" She yelled over the phone much to my annoyance.

"Thalia this is serious, Percy came over and we were um...horsing around when Connor came in! I bet he thinks we did something else." I moaned over the phone, trying to keep my voice quiet in case Connor could hear me, which was unlikely.

"Woah woah woah..you and Percy were doing what exactly?" I could hear snickering in the background and I started feeling uneasy.

"Who's there?" I excused.

I heard urgent whispering and groaned with humiliation.

"Hi Annie." I heard the familiar voice of Silena sing through the phone. Well at least it wasn't Rachel.

"Oh good, I thought it'd be like Jason or something." I sighed in relief.

She giggled like crazy and I felt my face heat up.

"So what did you do exactly?" Thalia prodded.

"I just tackled him." I stuttered, not trusting my mouth since Silena was there. She was a good friend, but sometimes her mouth got the better of her.

"Oh ho ho sure Annie." I could basically hear her winking which caused me to flush.

"Not the point Thalia!" I whined.

"Ok here's what you do. You go downstairs and act like nothing happened." She advised simply. All that humiliation just to get this stupid answer?

"What if he brings it up?"

I heard protesting on the phone and then Silena's voice. "If he asks then it means he's jealous, which is perfect!" She squealed happily.

"But I thought you weren't suppose to do that to people you liked..." I trailed off, remembering my mother's quote she said about love. If you loved someone you didn't make them jealous, but someone others would be jealous about. Even though I had sort of kissed Connor to make Percy jealous...but that's not the point, and it didn't even work..I think.

"Blah blah blah whatever. Look, if he's jealous than it means he's _interested. _I mean don't you like him?" She scoffed as if I weren't understanding something simple.

"Yes...No...I don't know!" I yelled, exasperated. That's what I was trying to understand myself.

"Well Annabeth you better hurry and figure your feelings out before it's too late." She advised dead seriously, which showed that I really need to if Silena was the one that was serious.

"Ya you're right. Thanks." I sighed, feeling a small weight being taken off of my shoulders. Once I had a plan I felt better.

"Ok we gotta go Annie, I'm trying to give Thalia lessons of how to attract Nico. You should come next time to help you." I had to bite my lip really hard to keep from bursting out laughing.

In the background I heard Thalia screaming and I could tell she was embarrassed that Silena had told me that. "Ok maybe I will. Have fun with Thalico." I snickered, combining their names together.

Silena squealed aloud and started chanting "Thalico! Thalico!" As if she had just won the lottery. I burst out laughing when I heard Thalia's death threats before the line died.

I rolled my eyes and calmed my laughing before straightening myself out and exiting my room, walking as slow as possible down the stairs.

After my procrastination, I finally walked to the living room and sat down next to Connor, smiling.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, walking over to my backpack that was on the floor and bringing it over to the couch, unzipping it.

Connor stared quietly at my zipper keychain before speaking up. "Wow you guys have known eachother for a long time." Connor took the keychain in the palm of his hand and stared down at it.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah." I laughed nervously, lowering my head to look at the picture along with him. There was a picture of me and Percy when we were little with our gameboys. We were sitting on the floor and our backs leaning on the bed, smiling crazily. I was missing my two front teeth while Percy, being the dope he was and still is, was staring at the camera with a dumb expression. His banana pjs making him look like an absolute goofball.

I smiled softly at the memory and chuckled, remembering how after we finished playing and Percy won he had us promise to always be there for eachother. Like other kids our ages would do.

How other kids our age broke them.

Percy and I had always been inseparable, but since he was a guy and I was a girl, it was a matter of time before we at least kept _some things _from each other.

"So lets get started." I piped up, trying to keep myself from getting lost in memories. I forced a smile at Connor and took out my binder, reaching into it and pulling out the paper that the teacher had given back to us so we could work on the assignment over the weekend.

"Actually Annabeth, how about we work on this at the coffee shop a block from here?" Connor asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

I smirked at him and put on a shocked expression. "Why Connor Stoll, are you asking me out on a date?" I teased, standing up and running to the pantry to get my shoes from the shoe holder. When I came back in simple comfortable flats, I could still see a faint trace of blush on his face.

Connor and I began walking to the small comfortable shop, talking comfortably. He was really funny, and did I mention I loved funny guys? Anyways, we finally got to the shop after what felt like minutes and he opened the door for me, his hand pointing in the store like a butler.

"After you, m'lady." He joked. I stared at him, caught off guard. A moment between me and Percy flashed through my mind.

"_After you, m'lady." He joked, smiling toothily at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled and slid into his car._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked in, Connor joining me shortly after.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice ask in shock, as if not expecting me to be there. I looked over to see Lacy sitting at a table with someone who was hiding behind a menu. Rude.

"Hey Lacy." I smiled at Silena and Piper's cousin. She waved happily at me, pretty much a copy of Silena.

"Connor? Are you two on a date?" Lacy asked in surprise, her eyes flickering to the person sitting before back to us. I narrowed my eyes at the hidden person, wondering who it was.

Right when Lacy said that I could tell the person tensed by how the menu stiffened and straightened a little higher. I tried standing on my tippy toes casually and caught a glance of black hair, strange.

"So who's your friend?" I asked impulsively, not being able to stand the curiosity anymore the person made a low noise in their throat and I could tell it was a guy.

"Uh..what friend?" Lacy tried playing dumb and I stared at her like an idiot.

"The person that's sitting right across from you." I pressed. When they didn't say anything I yanked the menu away and dropped it to the floor in surprise.

"Nico?" I squeaked, my eyes widening. Oh no..they couldn't be..poor Thalia will be crushed..

"Uh hi." He muttered awkwardly, flicking his bangs out of his face out of habit.

"W-w-what are yo-you d-doing with-with Lacy?" I stuttered, the options not registering in my mind.

"It's not like that, Annabeth. Jeez." He rumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I'm helping him to try to get Thalia to like him." Lacy added, which made Nico's eyes widened and his whole face turn scarlet.

I don't know what was more surprising.

Nico getting _lessons _on how to woe Thalia, or Nico blushing.

"That's funny, Thalia's doing the same exact thin-" I broke off from thinking aloud, my eyes widening. Thalia was going to kill me if this got out.

"Yeah, I'm helping Nico and Percy!" She smiled happily. She was just like Silena, into love and everthi- wait a minute, Percy?

"Percy?" I asked in surprise. She snapped her mouth shut and tried to keep the alarm out of her eyes, but I caught it with my sharp eyes.

"Wait what did you say about Thalia?" Nico asked in shock, saving Lacy. He was radiating confidence, which wasn't like him.

"Uh..look Nico, it's not my place to say her feelings, and like it or not she's really shy, so therefore you are gonna have to be the one to tell her how you feel. Don't be scared and don't text it or anything, just go up to her and tell her you like her." I advised. Thalia was not the touchy feely type, and I could tell Nico was her match. They were almost exactly alike.

"Thanks for the Chase advice. Wait to Percy hears that." He smirked, a look in his eyes as if he knew a secret I didn't. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion but he ignored it.

Nico stood up and walked past me and added "Maybe you should take your own advice." He said it quietly so only I could hear, but my face lit up like a forest fire.

"Maybe I should." I whispered to myself after he left.

**Sorry if it took long, and just so ya know the next thing I'ma work on is Mistakes! It's been a month sorry D: **

**I haven't been writing a lot because I've been sucked into this void known as Assassin's Creed. Very addicting. I love it yet I die all the time because I always run into guards and ladys with vases just to troll them and make them drop the vase lD (I'm evil x3) Once I was riding a horse and I ran into a stand and it collapsed on three people and killed them, I was like O.O I'M A MURDERRRR! (but thats kinda the point of the game, being an assassin...)**

**So ya, my offtrack moment xD Ok bye!~~ thanks for ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! Ask a question and I'll answer in the next chapter.**

**Just to get off track again, did I mention I love stories where its like Percy and Annabeth read a story about Percabeth?(or any couple) I might do one after I finish my stories XDD**

**Review Please, Thank You.**

**BAI~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys guess what I got?**

**ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS.**

**I love you guys :'DDDD**

**Thank you so much~~**

**Hanzi55 thanks for all the reviews and being my 100th reviewer! 8D**

**Ok, onto the story x3**

**Chapter 10**

After I finished up with Connor we went separate ways and I walked into my house to an impatient Thalia tapping her foot away on the floor. When she saw me she lit up like a christmas tree with a crazy smile on her face.

I don't know what idiot would let her in the house.

Not to be mean, I mean I love her and everything, but once I woke up to a spider crawling on my face.

"Finally Annabeth. Come on get in the car, Silena will be down in a second." She filed me out of the house and into Jason's' truck. I wondered why she kept taking Jason's truck everywhere, but let it be, wondering more of what we were doing.

"So what are you kidnapping me for?" I asked nervously when Silena got into the truck with a big duffel bag.

"We're gonna have a sleepover at my house!" Silena squealed happily.

"Yeah so fun." Thalia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So where did you go?" Silena asked me, turning to look at me sideways while buckling. They had squeezed me in the middle and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"I went to the coffee shop and guess who I saw there?"

"Who?" Thalia spoke up, her eyes multitasking from looking from me to the road.

"Nico and Lacy." Silena gasped in confusion but I was staring at Thalia, waiting for her reaction. She looked straight at the rode expressionless but I could see her hands tightening on the steering wheel, turning them white.

"Nico and Lacy? Are they together?" Silena asked in confusion, not knowing about her cousin.

I laughed loudly then looked over to Thalia "I dunno, hey Thalia you like Nico, don't you?" I pressed, trying to get her to admit it.

She frowned but stared straightforward. "Doesn't matter." She said harshly which surprised and made me happy.

I laughed again and Silena stared at us in worry. "I don't think you should be laughing right now." Silena whispered to me urgently.

"Thalia likes Nicoo!" I sung loudly just to annoy her farther. I could see Thalia gritting her teeth and ignoring me.

"Just admit it Thalia." I said seriously. Her eyes widened a little and a blush crept onto her face but she remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, Lacy and Nico _aren't _together. He just needed some...advice." I trailed off, not wanting to give away that Nico liked her, which was obvious enough. I wanted him to say it himself.

Thalia let out a breath I didn't know she was holding and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Thalico.." I trailed off and Thalia's eyes flashed.

"Oh ya, about that. Don't think I'm not getting you back for that." She smiled evilly as if she already knew what she was going to do. I mentally groaned, knowing I wouldn't sleep with that over my head.

Silena giggled as if she knew what Thalia was going to do but shut her mouth when I glared at her suspiciously.

We finally arrived at Silena's house and I looked up to their big house, basically mansion. Most of my friends had mansions, which sort of made me feel small.

But it didn't really matter, as long as I had a roof over my head, I was fine.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked when I dumped myself onto the floor of her bedroom.

"Revenge." Thalia said under her breath.

"What?" I spoke up, alarmed.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, which was how I knew I was screwed.

"OMG guys! I am so giving you makeovers!" Silena squealed and Thalia and I flinched at the same time.

"No thats ok." I reassured. Piper walked into the room and smirked at us.

"Rachel can't come because she has a date with her family. Lacy,Juniper, and everyone else is coming." Piper informed Silena. I looked over to Thalia with suspicion and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

After everyone had finally gotten to Silena's and situated, we watched a couple of movies.

"I'm borrrrrrred.." Thalia whined, hogging the whole couch up.

I nodded in agreement "I don't really think I want to watch _The Adventures of Unicorn's Mane." _I rose an eyebrow at Lacy who picked it, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well what do you want to do?" Silena asked. I got up off of the floor and stretched my arms, yawning.

"Lets just hang out I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back, I brought my laptop so we can get on youtube." I grinned and dashed to Silena's room, snatching up my messengers bag that I had had on me when Thalia and Silena had picked me up. I opened the snap and shuffled my laptop out of it along with my charger. I turned it on and immediately heard a dingy noise.

"Percy?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Percy was skyping me.

I answered it, of course, and his face popped up with a huge grin.

"Remember how you told me I'd never be able to teach Mrs. O'leary how to speak?" Percy asked with a smug light in his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Well just so you know, _WiseGirl, _I did!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out back.

"Oh really all mighty Percy? Well let me see it." I scoffed, deeming I wasn't impressed. His grin widened and he nodded his head then called out for her.

"Mrs O'leary, c'mon. Say it!" He encouraged the dog, and I rolled my eyes.

"_RRer-cy!" _She yapped, leaving my jaw dropped in awe.

"Ha! In your face!" Percy pointed at me through the camera and I rolled my eyes.

"Percy! She can say your name!" I said in shock, staring at what I thought to be the air-headed dog.

"I know right? I just kept repeating it and repeating it, and she finally got it. She can say your name, too." Percy crossed his arms, as if he had just won the olympics.

"You chant my name over and over again to a dog? That doesn't seem to healthy..." I teased him, raising an eyebrow.

He blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't. You just come over and see her a lot, so I guess thats where she got it from..." He trailed off with his lousy excuse, leaving me _almost _giggling.

"Ya, keep telling yourself that lover boy." I joked.

He turned a deeper shade of red. "Hey wait-where are you?" He changed the subject, looking beyond me to the pink walls.

"I'm at Silena's place. Thalia and Silena kidnapped me and forced me to come to their sleepover." I rolled my eyes at the sentence.

Percy smiled with an amused look in his eyes. "You. Sleepover?" He asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You. Friends?" I shot back playfully. He put a hand over his heart and looked hurt.

"Ow Annabeth. That hurts. Especially since _you're _one of them." He smiled.

"More like the only one." I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You wish." He taunted back.

"I gotta go, we're gonna watch youtube videos on the laptop and they're probably waiting for me."

"I bet you ten bucks they're outside the door." Percy whispered so I could only hear him. I quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

"Deal." I positioned the laptop so it could see the door, and slowly walked over to it. I looked back to the screen and saw Percy smiling goofily, staring at the door. I stuck a thumbs up and opened the door quickly.

Thalia fell face first onto the ground and yelled "Ow!" Cupping her face.

Percy burst out into laughter as all the other girls came out, looking guilty.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, but wasn't really shocked she had eavesdropped. She smiled sheepishly at me then wiggled her eyebrows.

"Having a late night conversation with a _special _someone, eh?" She taunted. I turned bright pink and rolled my eyes, the other girls giggling at my reaction.

"Whatever Thalia. Look Percy I gotta go." I said about to close the skype out.

"Wait!" Thalia stopped me and I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Percy, are you going to be at the talent show?" Thalia asked seriously.

"Uh...I dunno maybe? Why?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Ok good." Thalia's eyes flashed over to me with a wicked smile.

"What?" Percy looked over to me for an answer, but I shrugged.

"So Percy what are you singing with Annabeth?" She asked nonchalantly. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"What?" Percy and me exclaimed at the same time, confused.

"There's this thing, it's called blackmail...and I'm using it! You'll thank me later though, but right now you two are gonna go into the talent show. I mean you're no Hollywood Undead material, but you aren't Rebecca Black bad." Thalia informed, smirking at us. She was really enjoying it.

"No! I refuse!" I objected. Thalia turned her smirk to me and I felt like this was about to get 100x worse.

"I hate to do this, B, I'm your best friend and all, but I have to have my revenge, and it looks like this will be it. You too Percy, don't think I forgot about what you told me. I wouldn't like to, but if I had to I'd tell Annie here." She pointed at me with a grin on her face, Percy turning completely red.

"You wouldn't" He dared, but you could tell he was doubting his words.

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow at him then turned to me. "When we were in seventh grade, Percy told me that-" Percy cut her off by screaming random 'la la la's' out.

"Ok! Ok!" He caved. I shot him a dirty look, I sure as Hades didn't want to go up on stage and sing!

"Good. Don't worry, you will thank me later." She shot me a look and I sighed.

"Yeah ok whatever, we gotta go Percy." I shot Thalia a death glare and she just smirked back at me.

"Ok." Percy said faintly, his face paling. I probably looked the same way.

"So what are we going to sing exactly, Thalia?" I asked through gritted teeth when I ended the call. She had a thoughtful expression before Silena squeaked up.

"OMG I know a song you guys could totally sing!" She latched onto Piper's arm and shook her furiously.

"What song?" I asked cautiously, knowing if Silena was suggesting it it might be a love song.

"Here, let me see your laptop!" She demanded, clicking on youtube and typing in the title so fast I wasn't able to read it.

The music started and I instantly liked it. I scanned the name over and the lyrics.

"Better than better could ever be? That's a long name.." I trailed off, the song progressed and I felt even more uncertain.

The song ended and I flushed red "That's a love song!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Thalia protested.

"_Boy, you've got just what I want I'm not going a place without your heart?" _ I rose an eyebrow skeptically and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"It's perfect, don't worry. It's either that or _Oh Darlin' _and that _is _a love song."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to back out of this one. "I hate you guys." I grumbled, which made them squeal, minus Thalia.

"So it's settled then, you my friend, are going to sing at the talent show with Percy."

Oh joy.

**Sorry it's not long, I have writers block(I think? XDD)**

**I got Assassin's Creed II ):D and Harvest Moon AWL(I beat Another WL like 5 times but broke it) and it was freakin' chipped! wth! And AC2 has trophies for ps3 (I like them cuz they make me feel like a good gamer, even though we all know I'm not XD)**

**I love playing Black OPS multiplayer and hide in the corners bc i'm scared someone will kill me ;D lolz**

**Ok my ramble of the day^ :3**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it greatly! **

**I don't own Stephen Jerzak ft. Cady Groves - Better than Better could ever be**

**or**

**Oh Darlin' - Plugin Stereo ft. Cady Groves**

**I love those song c.c**

**BAI~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! You aren't supposed to put lyrics in your stories, so when they sing I can't really...you know...ya. xD sorry, I didn't even know it(I skimmed the rules x.x) so sorry if that bothers you :c **

**Chapter 11**

"Perseus Jackson I am going to kill you!" I screamed bloody murder, running after him on the hot sand. Percy turned and gave me a wicked grin before speeding up.

My footsteps were _down up down up down up _from only having one shoe. My foot was burning from the temperature of the sand and I could barely wobble.

"Percy!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes and running faster than before. He turned to look at me again when I tackled him down on the ground, snatching my flip flop from him before running off again.

I heard him heave himself up from behind me and I quickly put my shoe on before he could snatch it away again.

"I thought we said we were gonna practice." I asked when he walked over to me, brushing sand out of his hair.

"We were, but what's the fun in sitting around and doing stuff you're supposed to do? C'mon you know me WiseGirl." He bumped my shoulder playfully and grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him playfully. "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." I laughed at his expression.

I held my hand out to him and he rose an eyebrow at it questioningly. I shook it and he high fived me hesitantly like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'idiot.'

"I'm going to the snack bar, so..." I shook my hand again and he stared blankly at me.

"Have fun?" He suggested. I face palmed myself and shook my head at his antics.

"Nevermind, just come with me." I sighed, taking his hand and dragging him to the snack bar.

"Ooh! You're going to treat me to some food?" Percy wagged his eyebrows suggestively, but he was kidding. I cracked a small smile at his goofiness and shook my head.

"Even better. I'm gonna order some food, and you're gonna pay!" I said in a preppy voice, putting my hands in the air like I had pompoms and kicking my right foot out behind me.

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out, scanning the menu for what he wanted.

When we were finally at the counter, Percy was still searching for his order.

"Hello ma'am, sir. What would you like today?" The lady behind the counter asked, and she looked no more than 23 tops. Her ear was pierced from top to bottom and she had a lip piercing also.

"Uh Annabeth I don't know what I want yet." Percy whispered in my ear. He hated when people just sat at the counter, and it drove him even crazier when he did it.

I put a hand up to him "Relax. I know exactly what you want." I smiled at him and looked back at the lady who was staring at us intently with a smile on her face.

"He would like a hamburger hold the mustard, extra pickles, two packets of ketchup, and a blue Coconut Slush." I looked over to Percy and smiled smugly. He had a surprised look on his face that turned to a satisfied smile.

"Aw how cute! You two know everything about the other, don't you? I love those kind of couples, they always grow up happily together! Take me and my husband Tim for example!" The lady gushed, completely forgetting her job. My face burned a couple hundred degrees over normal, and I looked over to Percy to see him the same way.

"Aw even more adorable! You still blush! You are totally in love!" She shrieked and sighed happily, as if she were in this _'relationship' _

"We uh.. ..we.." Percy fumbled for words, his face still the color of a tomato.

"We aren't together." I said for Percy. He sighed appreciatively to me then looked away, somehow blushing even more.

"Oh really? Could've fooled me, but it doesn't matter, same was with me and Tim! Best Friends, since about middle school? Been there, it'll be great, don't worry. Now what'll be your order miss?" She looked over to me as if none of the embarrassing things she said happened. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Percy.

"She just wants a roast beef sandwich and water." Percy mumbled, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, and I couldn't really blame him.

"Aw he knows too!" She began gushing more, but Percy just shoved money in her face to shut her up.

The lady finally gave us our order and I snatched it up as fast as possible and dragged him away, trying to ignore the snickering and echos of the lady gushing.

Percy let a breath out and looked over to me awkwardly. I refused to meet his eyes, knowing it'd just be more awkward if I did. I rolled out my blanket and sat down on it, unwrapping my sandwich.

"Are you just gonna stand there or eat?" I asked Percy, looking up at him expressionlessly. On the outside, I was extremely calm, like nothing happened at all. But on the inside, on the inside World War III was taking place.

Percy sat down and unwrapped his food, twisting the cap off of his drink and downing it. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

Percy grinned cheekily at me and the atmosphere let up, feeling lighter and not as weird.

After we finished eating, Percy stuffing his face the cute way he does. I mean..I didn't say any of that.

_Yes you did. _A voice in my head sung.

_No I didn't! _I argued back, blushing slightly.

_Yes you did~ Admit it, you want what that lady said, to be a reality. _The voice pestered.

"No I don't!" I yelled aloud, getting some weird looks from bystanders. Percy's eyes widened wildly, confused by my outburst. I blushed even more and looked away, muttering an apology.

"Ok then. Hey WiseGirl can we go in the water now? Pweeeaaase." He begged, giving me a cute little pout. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Percy, it's too cold." I answered gently. He rolled his eyes at me and stood up.

"C'mon Annabeth. You just gotta jump right in." Percy tugged on my wrist. I shook my head and refused to get up, it was a warm day but the water would be _freezing. _

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Percy narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked at him challengingly.

"And just what are you going to d-" I started only to stop from being picked up off of the ground. I screamed in surprise and Percy laughed.

"Put me down." I barked, angry. I didn't want to get in the stupid water!

"I just wanna get in the water." Percy whined. I was about to answer when instead I tripped him up with a kick to the back of his leg. Not the best way to fall.

Percy fell right on top of me, only stopping because he put his arms out when he fell down. I didn't dare to breathe, his face not a inch away, our foreheads pressed against each other.

Instead of getting away, my body seemed frozen in place, along with Percy's. Our eyes were about to pop out but we still didn't dare to move.

His eyes skimmed across my face slowly before landing somewhere below my eyes.

_Your lips! _A voice squealed in my head, that sounded nothing like something I would say, or my conscious.

Suddenly it all set in motion, Percy started leaning forward and I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to meet. What seemed like forever, when really was a second, never came.

For right when our lips were going to meet, I heard a call somewhere to my right.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Right at the sounds of our names we jumped as far away as possible from the other, blushing madly. What was that? What was about to happen if we hadn't been interrupted?

We snapped our heads over to the speaker and saw Rachel dragging her bag across the beach, wearing jeans and a long t-shirt.

And it was like, 84 degrees.

"What?" Percy snapped irritably, as if she had just ruined something for him. Well she sort of did...

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something? Thalia just sent me over here to see if you guys slacked off...she's getting changed." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Oh.." Percy sighed and looked down to the sand he was sitting on. I sat there awkwardly, watching Rachel.

_What were we about to do? _I screamed silently, my brain getting fuzzier and fuzzier just thinking about it.

"Have no fear, your day just got 1000x more funner!" Travis fistpumped the air, running over with that goofy smile he had. I rolled my eyes at him and Connor ran over, tackling his brother into the water where they started wrestling.

Katie walked slowly over, arms crossed, and rolled her eyes at the brothers.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy-why are you guys blushing so much?" She rose an eyebrow at us, a smirk playing across her lips. I tried to look fine and brush it off, but it made my face heat up even more.

Thalia scrambled over, dragging a chair with her. I saw Nico trailing behind her and roll his eyes before picking the chair up and taking it from her. Thalia crossed her arms stubbornly but looked relieved.

"Ha! I knew you two would be here. I told you to work on the song! Oh well, party!" Thalia exclaimed, digging through her _huge _beach bag and bringing out a small stereo.

Percy stood up and brushed himself off, looking past me to the ocean front and smiling widely.

Percy locked eyes with me and an understanding passed through us before a mysterious grin appeared on both of our faces.

"3." I said loudly, everyone staring at us weirdly. I just kept my eyes on Percy, him doing the same to me.

"2." He voiced, the grin getting wider on his face as he tensed.

"1..." I said, emphasizing the word.

"Go!" Percy yelled suddenly before racing past me toward the water. I let out a carefree laugh and ran after him, kicking up sand in my wake. Percy beat me to the water(no surprise there) and dived in, me following suit.

I opened my eyes under water to see Percy grinning at me wildly, his eyes open too. His eyes almost blended in with the background, but they still were dreamy and beautiful.

I broke the surface and returned the smile, splashing him playfully. Instead of splashing back, he came closer to me. I felt my heart quicken and my cheeks turn rosy, but I tried ignoring it.

I felt something bump my foot and I jumped in surprise, trying to search the sea for it. Suddenly a flash of skin caught my vision and I felt another bump on my foot. I looked up to Percy who was looking around innocently.

"Oh so you wanna play footsie, eh?" I bumped my foot against his leg and he grinned at me like I just accepted a challenge.

After a while of playing footsie, I decided to end the game with a good ol' tackling. Well, it wasn't really a tackle to be honest. I just pushed him under water and continued to do so until he caught me by the waist and stopped me, pulling me under with him.

When we came back up I was laughing so hard my sides were burning. Percy smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, wrapping my arms around his shoulders so he could drift me around.

"Hey wanna play a game?" Percy whispered in my ear, interrupting my peace. I opened one eye and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure," I answered.

Suddenly Percy's arms wrapped around me and propped me on his leg, my eyes wide and a blush forming on my face.

"Ok I'm thinking of a color. You have to guess what color it is and if you're wrong I dunk you underwater. This goes until you get it right, ready?" Percy grinned down at me, either ignoring or oblivious to my blushing. I nodded quietly and started.

"Blue?" I asked. In return he dunked me underwater.

This process went on and on until I gave up.

"C'mon WiseGirl! It's so simple!" He grumbled.

"I've guessed every color I can think of!" I snapped, my nose was full of water.

"No you haven't!"

"Fine! Periwinkle!" I barked.

"Periwinkle? What the heck is periwinkle!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him like he was an idiot and sighed.

"AuroMetalSaurus?" I asked hesitantly, getting prepared to be dunked.

He rose an eyebrow at me "Wha?" Was his genius response.

I sighed, "Gray." I said slowly, his eyes lit up and he threw me up in the air, which surprised me.

"Yes! Finally, we have a winner!" Percy teased when I surfaced. I pushed him and grumbled, making my way back to shore.

"Good, now that you two are done making out, let's get traditional! I got some marshmallows, Nico brought the sticks." Thalia smirked at our blushing faces, everyone else sniggering besides Connor and Rachel.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Connor, Percy sitting down next to Rachel, which was right across from us.

Thalia didn't actually like to roast marshmallows, she said they tasted horrible that way, so she just stuffed her face while everyone else roasted.

"I'm borrred, let's play would you rather." Thalia piped up, grumbling.

Travis and Katie scooted away from each other, blushing awkwardly as if they were remembering something.

"Ok, sure." Nico answered quietly, his eyes landing on me. He smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes, crossing my sleepy legs.

"Katie, would you rather dance in the Apple store, or dress up like lady gaga and go to food lion, asking for the best 'meat dresses' they had?" Thalia asked, grinning. What kind of sick, messed up mind does Thalia have, thinking up that scenario?

Don't answer that.

Katie rolled her eyes "Dance in the Apple store." She answered simply.

This went around and around until Thalia's turn again, and she picked me.

"Annabeth." She grinned wickedly at me like she had been saving the best for last. I gulped nervously.

"Would you rather get a scholarship to a college on the other side of the world, only to find out it was clown college and be stuck like that forever, or kiss Percy?" She asked, smiling innocently at me, waiting for my answer.

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up. "Pass." I answered quickly, looking down to my feet.

"You can't pass." Thalia argued.

"Well I just did." I growled back.

"Well you can't." She narrowed her eyes at me and we got into an argument about it until Percy broke it up.

"Just answer the question WiseGirl, it's simple." He said calmly, but in the fire's light I could see a small blush on his cheeks. The night sky twinkled above me and I looked down at my feet, wondering about my options.

I sucked in a breath and looked up at Thalia, shrugging my shoulders and making sure to keep my poker face on. "I guess I'd kiss Percy, meh." I said simply, as if it didn't really matter if I went to Clown College or kissed Percy, who was basically my dream guy.

Thalia and everyone else stared at my reaction in shock, and Thalia frowned. "You're no fun Annie, where's all the blushing?" She grumbled. I rolled my eyes, trying hard to keep myself from blushing.

**Ok this is gonna be Part 1 sorta, I guess, maybe(well it'll pick up like at this point) lol...**

**hint for next part: Travis is up to no good, and Percy is the victim!**

**ha yup, Updating tonight because I'm going to my friends tomorrow cx**

**Shout out to my bestie(that NEVER texts me back :T) Wiley Jones~! :D(ok not his real name, whatever XDD I call him tht) I did that cuz I am BOREDDD...yup. **

**I realized I get distracted VERY easily. Omg this took so long to write because I kept getting distracted x.x Taylor Swift's songs really work for Percabeth xD**

**And last chapter I meant to say sorry for an OOCness (Silena was really ooc, sorry~) Ya so ...I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO DROWN SIMS! HAHAHA asdgerh I'm slow lD I got a ghost baby! HAHHA! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR MASTAHH**

**^Game rant of the day Cx**

**Please Review, Thank You.**

**SORRY I LIED ABOUT MISTAKES BUT I AT LEAST AM WORKING ON IT DD:**

**BAI~**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUI'S I'M BACK FROM MY FRIENDS HOUSE.**

**Someone put my story in a community! I'm so thankful :'3 ty I will say ur name when I find it in my gmail...lol **

**When I said Travis was gonna do something? Yeah...I lied Dx I'm sorry, I changed my mind! I'll make him do something later perhaps...**

**update:**

**AHHH GUYS GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?! I literally just 30 minutes ago got 150 REVIEWS :D :D:D (just checked now so yaXD)**

**I LOVE U GUYS *criesforever* Thank you flutegirl98 for ur review 8D (ermahgurd my friend plays the flute too xD) **

**Chapter 12**

"Come right in dear." Sally smiled motherly at me, escorting me to the living room.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." I responded cheerfully.

"Please call me Sally." She reminded me for the hundredth time. My father had taught me to always be respectful so I always slipped up and called her that instead.

"Oh yeah right, sorry Sally." I said with a small smile.

"Percy's in his room sleeping, that boy wouldn't get up if a comet was raining down on him. You can try if you want." Sally sighed, smiling at me before going into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, it was right now 3:30 in the afternoon.

I let out a chuckle when I walked into Percy's room. The desk in his room was cluttered with sports equipment and pictures and other things. His floor was covered in t shirts and shorts, while on his bed was a huge lump of blankets rising and falling with each breathing movement.

I tiptoed over to him and kneeled down beside his bed, trying to keep my laughter in at the sight of his drooling face.

"Percyy," I said like a ghost, trying to see if he would talk in his sleep.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth "Anna...Annabeth." He mumbled, flipping his head so that he was facing me. I pulled back a little, surprised by how close we were.

"Percy~If you love me you'll get up." I joked, shaking his arm lightly.

"Mmm I do love you." He muttered with a wider smile on his face, his eyes closed. My face flushed red when he said that and to top it off, he pulled me by the arm.

"Percy no." I said sternly, trying to fight back, I didn't wanna get in the bed and make it more awkward.

"Annabeth" He whined, tugging on me. I had no idea someone could do all of this in their sleep and still not wake up.

"Percy!" I yelled loudly, making his eyes snap open and him jump in surprise at seeing me.

"Annabeth! What are you doing in my bedroom!" He yelped and stared at me like I was a murderer.

"I was trying to wake you up until you got all freaky in your sleep!" I defended myself, my face feeling hot when I remembered what he said.

"What do you mean? Were you talking to me in my sleep again!" He yelled accusingly. I tapped my index fingers together and looked away, trying to play innocent.

"Haha...well you see..why are you still asleep! It's 3 in the afternoon!" I changed the subject, putting the spotlight on him.

He rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. "I couldn't sleep last night." He admitted, and suddenly my face became hotter. _The Beach..._

"Look Annabeth, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now.." Percy trailed off, his face still red and getting redder.

"I kind of..well I really like y-"

"Percy, Annabeth breakfast!" His mother called from the next room, drowning out his words. His shoulders slumped and he looked like he just let some baggage loose.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes and started to stand up. He got out of bed and I rolled my eyes at him. "First, put a shirt on." I mumbled, throwing him a blue _clean _shirt I found. He smiled sheepishly before pulling it over himself, following me out of the room.

"Who is this?" I heard a curious voice ask, as if wondering if I was friend or foe.

"This is my friend, Jazzy, meaning leave her alone." Percy shot back at her, an irritated look on his face.

I turned around to face the table and noticed an adorable twelve year old girl sitting there, mouth half open and bacon hanging out of it.

"Wour Frynd?" She mumbled through her food before swallowing it full. She looked almost exactly like Percy but in girl form, except she had warm brown eyes that were scowling at Percy at the moment.

"I'm Annabeth." I greeted her, wondering who the heck she was and what she was doing here.

"Ohhh _you're _Annabeth, eh?" She asked, an evil glint in her eye. Percy groaned next to me and I stared at her cautiously.

"Yeah..I guess. Who're you?" I asked neutrally.

"Oh I'm Jasmine, but don't call me that. Jazzy, Percy's wonderful cousin. I've heard a lot about you, and you are as pretty as he said!" Jazzy said cheerfully, a large smile on her lips. I blushed a little, but luckily she couldn't see.

I smiled at her, "Oh well thanks Jazzy."

"No problemo. Hey you gonna eat your bacon?" She asked after Sally had put our plates down. I laughed and shook my head, her fingers snatching it up the moment I said no.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Percy whined. Jazzy stuck her tongue out at him, munching on the bacon and taunting him while moaning "Oh sooo good!"

I laughed and shook my head as Percy stuck his tongue back out at her. "She devil." Percy muttered under his breath.

"I like her Perce." I said outloud, still laughing at their little brawl.

"Yeah! She likes me, ha!" Jazzy yelled in victory, chewing on her bacon still.

"Ok Ok thats enough kids." Sally chuckled as she walked past, sitting down in the last chair left. I smiled at her and started cutting my pancakes.

"When's Uncle Paul getting back?" Jazzy asked Sally. Sally finished chewing her food before answering.

"He should be home later, he's at a conference." She answered nonchalantly.

Jazzy reached for the syrup at the same exact time Percy did. Their eyes narrowed at each other and they began pulling on the bottle.

"Can I please use the syrup?" Jazzy asked innocently, pulling on the bottle. Percy pulled back, since he was stronger, getting the whole bottle.

Percy poured almost the whole bottle on his pancakes "Percy you gonna save some for me?" I joked. He capped the bottle then grinned at me sheepishly, giving me the bottle.

"Thanks." I said, about to use it. Instead, I passed it over to a pouting Jazzy, grinning at her evilly.

"Here Jazzy." I said, giggling as she lit up like a christmas tree.

"Syrup!" She yelled enthusiastically, dumping the bottle onto her pancakes.

"Traitor!" Percy shot a glare at me. I smiled innocently at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Girls gotta stick together." I said, laughing at Percy's expression. I looked over to Jazzy to see her face covered in syrup. She really got enthusiastic about that stuff.

"She's ADD." Percy whispered to me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well we gotta go work on our song, c'mon Annabeth." Percy said after we finished our plates, pulling me along.

"Song?" Sally's head up right away, an excited glint in her eyes.

"Uh..yeah. We're gonna perform for the talent show." Percy said quietly, a regretful look in his eyes. I regretted what he said too, now Sally wouldn't leave us alone. No matter how much I loved her, she did go overboard sometimes

Her eyes started to sparkle and she looked about to burst.

"Well we gotta go." Percy pulled me by the wrist into his room, his eyes filled with worry.

"Nice going." I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. Percy rolled his eyes, ignoring my comment. He walked over to his laptop and turned it on, slinking into his chair.

"So what song are we doing again?" He asked with a bored tone, his eyes glued to the screen. I huffed and walked over to him.

"I dunno, Silena suggested this one song but we are _not _doing it." I ordered him.

Being Percy, he rose an eyebrow at me and decided to argue back. "Why not?"

"Well do you want everyone in the school to think we're in love?" I asked level headed. He blinked a couple times before scratching the back of his head.

_Dense idiot... _I sighed and rolled my eyes, bending over his shoulder and looking at the computer.

"Ok you're confusing me. Let's get this straight, we don't wanna right?" He asked after a few minutes, earning a smack on the back of his head by me. He shot me a glare before rubbing his head, grumbling under his breath.

"No we don't." I said before remembering something Rachel had told me. "Hey wait you have a date with Rachel tonight, right?" I asked him innocently. He nodded slowly, obviously not getting what I was thinking.

"Well then let's practice." I said cheerfully, pulling him out of the chair. I sat him down on a couch, sitting on the other side.

"Ok I'm Rachel and you're you." I said, putting my hands into my lap. He gave me an odd look before sighing, complying to my request.

"Hey Rachel you look.." He swallowed before continuing, his cheeks rosing "beautiful tonight." I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

"Pfft.." I put a hand over my mouth, my laughs escaping my throat before I could stop them.

Percy put a pillow over his face and groaned into it as I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it, he just looked so stupid acting formal.

"Ok I...I can do th...this." I said between laughs before composing myself, sitting up again and hiding my smirk.

"Why thank you Percy, you clean up well." I remarked, adding in a wink like Rachel would've. Percy stared blankly at me for a moment, confused of my actions.

"Well are we going to eat?" I asked and held my laughs in at his expression. He seemed to realize I was silently laughing, for he moaned and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air before bringing them down and covering his face. I scooted closer to him, rolling my eyes at him.

"Stop being such a drama queen. If you act like this with her she's gonna think you have something wrong with you." I advised, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. He peeked through his fingers before I brought his hands down, pouting cutely.

"But you're acting _really _weird. Not like Annabeth." He said hesitantly, waiting for me to punch him. I scowled and looked away before sighing.

"I'm trying to act like Rachel, sheesh." I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking away. "If you don't want my help then whatever, stay forever alone see if I care." I huffed, glaring at him. He just cracked a pleased smile which I frowned at.

"I won't be forever alone, you'll be there." He playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I didn't return the gesture, I just stared in his deep sea green eyes, wondering exactly what he was thinking about.

"Don't you wanna grow up and get married? Have kids?" I asked bluntly, staring at him like he was an idiot. He frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm still a teenager, why would I think about that?" He asked me in an ignorant tone. I blew air through my mouth.

"Wow you're dumb." I teased lightly. He pouted and rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought you were my best friend." He huffed. I laughed and squeezed his hand, smiling lightly.

"Of course I am idiot, which means I get to make fun of you. It's in the job description." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh ok bookworm." He shot back. I pushed him off the couch, I hated when people called me that. He fell on his butt and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"That's it! You're dead!" He yelled, jumping up off of the floor and chasing after me. I started yelling like I was on fire as I ran out of the apartment and down the many stairs, making my way outside and into the park.

People stared at us like we were wild animals that needed to be refrained, but I didn't care. I was too busy running away from Percy. When I noticed a familiar face I lit up, running over to them.

"Protect me Nico!" I squeaked, hiding behind him. Nico huffed an annoyed sigh as Percy walked up to him.

"Annabeth." Percy grinned when he saw me peek. I shivered, scared he'd give me head burns.

"Did you tell her the way you feel yet?" Nico smirked evilly at Percy. Percy's whole face blew up into a hundred different shades of red as he stuttered for words.

"I-I-I-shut up!" He stuttered. I rose an eyebrow, having no idea what they were talking about. Nico grinned and stifled his laughs as he walked away from us, completing his mission in distracting us and getting away.

"What did he mean?" I inquired in confusion, wondering why Percy's eyes kept darting to me then to the ground.

"N-nothing let's just practice our song." He grumbled, taking me by the wrist and trudging off to his apartment.

**XD so yepp~ Please donate reviews for a child in need(me) so that she can be filled with eternal happiness :tearguyplz: DONATE BELOW AND YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE**

**PHEW I'm DONE D: that was so hard to write, I have no idea why...it was boring thats why probably :P haha yosh I went there :P I love you guys for 'em, I read them all and I just love when you guys spazz :D**

**If you don't read 'The Promise' then I'll tell you on here, and if you do well heres a repeat and a cookie for your awesomeness (::) **

**anyways, I am pausing a few stories, I have to complete 7 and I start school the 4th I think? o.O anyways BAAH SCHOOL IS TERRIBLE IM GONNA HAVE THE HARD CLASSES AND IM LAZZZZYY D: i have excel math and i hate math 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's about time isn't it! Lol I'm sorry XD **

**Chapter 13**

It was the day of the talent show.

And here I was, biting my nails and wondering why the heck I had agreed to this.

I wasn't nervous about the crowd-no. I was nervous about the _freaking love song I'd have to sing with my best friend-slash-crush._

Stupid Thalia. Stupid Silena.

Stupid Percy.

That boy had been driving me absolutely _mad. _I was practically pulling my poor hair out. He panicked with Rachel, making me pretend to be her as to not look stupid. I came over so much it seemed like it was my second home.

"Hey Annabeth!" A voice chimed, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a girl in a plain yellow tank top with her hair pulled back into a red bandana.

"Hi Nyssa!" I smiled kindly at her, pulling my binder into my lap and zipping it closed before giving my full attention back to her.

"So I hear yu'r guna be in the talent show." She wore a secretive smile but tried really hard to smother it. I narrowed my eyes before pouting and looking away, blowing air out of my mouth.

"Hardy har har yeah it's _sooo _funny." I said sarcastically while she just snickered. She smiled cheekily at me with raised eyebrows.

"And you're singing with Percy..." She ventured, for what, I have no idea. I nodded slowly as if she were a small child.

"And...?" I pressed with furrowed eyebrows.

"And...he's a guy." She hinted. I stared blankly at her, for once; me Annabeth Chase, had no idea what someone was talking about.

"Gasp! Oh really, cause I totally thought he was a girl this entire time!" I said sarcastically, cracking a smile when her mouth twisted into an annoyed frown.

"And you like him!" She pretty much yelled out to the world. Everyone turned in the swivel seats and bore their eyes into my soul. I blanched under all the attention and her outburst before finally turning beet red and basically taking refuge behind my binder.

"Nyssa!" I hissed in embarrassment. She smiled sheepishly before snapping at the crowd, making them all turn around and go back to whatever they were doing.

"Sorry Annie~" She sung innocently before skipping off to her table, sliding into the seat next to Clovis with ease before turning to grin at him and begin talking. I slumped further and sighed, trying to hide my face. My nerves weren't doing me any justice right now, and plus we had a calculus exam which I didn't study for. Great.

So while I was sulking in my chair, I was oblivious to the curly brown haired boy that sauntered into the seat next to me, a wide grin set on his face.

"Yo Anna!" He turned his 100 watt smile on me, making me feel slightly light headed. I felt myself blush as I took interest in the floor. He cleared his throat before pulling out a loose leaf piece of paper and a 0.7 led pencil. Wow I'm so descriptive today.(Note sarcasm)

"So Annie...I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Pompai's Pizza tonight at 7?" He asked me casually, staring hard at the piece of paper. I smiled slightly at his nervousness, thinking it was cute.

"Hmmm seven? Sure!" I exclaimed. After a few seconds I realized my mistake. "-oh no I can't, sorry. I'm in the talent show." I said sheepishly, feeling bad. Connor looked over to me and smiled again, though it looked slightly deflated.

"S'kay Annie you win. If you are then I'll cheer you on!" He grinned again, his cheerful mood rubbing off on me.

I blushed slightly, embarrassed. "Oh no you shouldn't...do. that." I hung my head. I heard him chuckle and slightly pick my head back up.

"Oh Annie..you're too cute." He smiled warmly at me, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. I felt my heart pick up speed, ramming in my ears.

"Eep.." I managed to squeak out before the bell rung, bringing me out of my thoughts. I jumped like a cat, realizing how close we had gotten. I blushed, picking up my books and leaving the classroom after saying goodbye.

My cheeks were red the whole trip to my next block, my head trying to wrap around what just happened. I didn't notice the red head who snaked her arm around mine with a large grin, or the blonde who pushed me into the lockers, which Rachel had a fit about.

"I'll hurt her Annabeth! She is _so _irritating!" Rachel groaned, pulling on her hair with a scowl. I rolled my eyes, trudging forward.

I didn't really care about Regina Piscowes, the annoying girl on my Volleyball team. I pretty muched ignored her, lucky for her. She wasn't super popular or remotely nice. She was just...average, like most people. But she was meaner than average, _really mean. _

"It's fine Rachel I don't really care." I reassured her. If that girl went too far, well lets just say I know how to kill a man 158 different ways.

"Ugh fine...well you'll be in the talent show..with Percy~" She had a wistful, sad look in her eyes. I tilted my head then realized she was _jealous. _I felt my own negative jealousy bubble up in my gut. Why was she jealous of me? She was the one that actually had him..

"Hey girl!" Thalia bumped me in the hip, grinning mischievously. I felt a lump form in my throat, knowing that look would get me in serious trouble somehow.

"What are we doing?" I groaned, saying bye to Rachel as I entered a classroom with Thalia. Thalia scoffed, a fake hurt look in her eyes.

"Is that what you assume of your best friend? Shame on you Annabelle!" Thalia mockingly scolded, a grin appearing on her face at my displeased look.

"Annabeth." I glowered. She put her hands up in surrender when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump once more.

"Excuse me, _second _best friend, thank you very much." I heard him taunt. I looked at their mirrored expressions, hands crossed over their chest, determined looks in both of their eyes.

"Pfft. Who told you that? _I'm _her best friend! You're more like her boy friend sheesh!" Thalia stuck her tongue out at him, raising an eyebrow at the blush on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled in protest. I nodded, my own cheeks red.

"I meant girl as in friend Puuurcy~" Thalia guffawed as if it was hilarious. I put a hand on my head.

How did I end up with such weird people?

x.i.i.x.

"Are you ready Annabeth?" Thalia whispered to me, adjusting her own microphone. Seems she had been picked to be the announcer, which was why she had forced me and Percy to be miserable with her.

"Yeah I guess." I muttered, adjusting my head piece with a sweaty hand. Lots of people were here to watch us, which Thalia forgot to mention. _Oops. _

"Ok I'll go announce you." She said, walking back out onto the stage, a fake, happy smile on her face.

"Now presenting...Percabeth!" She called in a booming voice. My whole face exploded into color, what the Hades!

"_Percabeth?" _I muttered to myself but walked slowly on stage. And that was when I finally realized what I was missing.

_Where's Percy?_

"Uh..Percy?" Thalia called out with a nervous chuckle, looking around for him before going backstage. I stood on the stage, looking like a complete idiot.

Thalia strode back onto the stage and towards me, a not very pleased look on her face.

"Uh Annabeth...Percy isn't here." She said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I asked in alarm, feeling sick inside.

"He didn't check in.." She said uncomfortably. I felt the dread weigh on my chest like an elephant.

Percy ditched me?

x.i.i.x.

I slammed my door shut behind me, tears pooling out of my eyes.

"Annabeth honey..please talk to us!" I heard Susan call from the other side.

"Go away!" I replied in a hoarse voice, shoving my face into a pillow while sobbing.

"Please!" I heard her beg. I started to sniffle terribly, I was a snotty mess.

"I said GO AWAY! You aren't even my mom!" I screamed, throwing my shoe at the door to scare her away. I heard her footsteps grow fainter, leaving me to cry pathetically, self pitying.

"I...can't believe he..he-he just abandoned me.." I sniffled some more. I wasn't the type of person to cry a lot, but being totally ditched was a touchy subject for me. I've been left by nearly everyone I cared for. Thinking more about it, I felt kinda guilty for lashing out at Susan.

"That..stupid s-s-seaweed brain." I hiccuped, running into my bathroom and wiping my face clean. I saw my blotchy skin in the mirror but ignored it, heart broken.

"Whatever. I don't need him." I growled to myself. I didn't depend on him for anything, if anyone depended on the other than he did to me. I was perfectly capable of living my life without him.

"From now on, Percy Jackson is dead to me." I ran over to my walls, ripping off pictures of us and throwing them into the trash can.

If only I had known that that was the biggest mistake of my life.

**Sorry it is short and everything...Writers Block...**

**Gaah Percy you baka! xC Why did you leave her...?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!:D *letroll***

**Oh and call me Clem or CLEM (toootally has nothing to do with The Walking Dead...*sweat drop*) I like that name c: **

**REVIEW PLEASE~~**

**BAI~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I left my computer & tablet chargers at my Grandmothers and I'm on my fathers laptop and I don't particularly like writing on anything but mine cos' I feel uncomfortable but...**

**You guys deserve an explanation for Percy's 'baka'(Nice one for you that knew what that meant! :D *it means idiot/fool/jerk/dolt/imbecile/foolish/stupid/worthless/absurd/ridiculous/idiotic/dumb and the list goes on XD* my fav word is Gomenasai *.* I just love itidk why~) behavior! **

**So without further ado, I present to you...**

**STAR WARS *duu duuu duuu duu duuuu duuu le star wars music* lol no jk xD**

**Chapter 14**

I managed to avoid Percy for a whole week.

7 days.

10080 minutes.

604800 seconds.

And well, you get the idea.

And how did I get that far you may ask?

Well it was simple, really.

Percy missed school the whole week.

Why?

Oh that's simple, he's in the hospital.

Well..._he's _not in the hospital, but visiting someone who is.

Earlier

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't bottle this up and shove it into the back of my closet like everything else, I needed answers.

_Why did you just leave me? _

I would've been relieved that I didn't have to sing, if only I hadn't walked onto the stage first and looked like a total idiot. I even heard a few snickers in the crowd before I exited, the first smart thing I had done that day.

So here I was now, standing in front of Percy's apartment door, rethinking my plan entirely. I should just go back to ignoring the idiot, right? I didn't _depend _on him, so why was I here in his doorway?

_Cause you love him even if he's an idiot. _

I blinked before blushing, and without realizing it I knocked on the door in rapid succession.

I heard grumbling and rustling behind the door before it suddenly opened, showing me a horrifying image.

Percy stood there, looking absolutely _awful._

"Percy?" I gasped, taking in his grotesque look. His usually tanned face was bleach white, his eyes having purple rings around them and puffy and kind of swollen. His nose was bright red and his usually bright eyes were...dead.

He grunted in response before sniffling again, pain in his eyes. He looked down to his invisible watch before looking back up at me, a guarded look in his eyes.

"Look, do you know what time it is?" He asked me harshly, as if he had somewhere _waaay _better to be than with me. And if you didn't know, that hurt my pride a little. And I don't _do _with that.

"What time it is? Hmm I dunno, oh wait isn't the talent show today? Oh wait! It was _Eight days ago." _I gritted through my teeth, anger coursing through my veins. Percy's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, putting a hand on his head.

"Oh geez Annabeth-"

"Oh geez Annabeth? That's all you have to say? You completely embarrassed me in front of three thousand people!" I yelled, throwing my hands up into the air before balling them into fist at my sides, holding them back from connecting with his face. His face darkened once more, a large, deep frown settling onto his face.

"And you don't even defend yourself! Honestly Percy, I thought you were my best friend...but...-"

"You wanna know so badly why I wasn't there?" He burst, his eyes filled with anger now. His anger fueled my anger, causing us to be toe to toe.

"Yes, please entertain me with your excuse!" I screamed, probably irritating all of his neighbors. He loomed over me, an intimidating look in his eyes.

"Because my mom got into a car accident!" He roared, his shoulders trembling with effort to stay composed.

I just stood, frozen in place.

"_What?_" I whispered, my voice trembling. He put a hand over his face, sucking in a slow breath before answering shakily.

"My mom...she was walking to-to the show and all of a sudden...out of nowhere.." He choked, biting his lip hard. I continued staring at him in complete shock, my feet numb.

"She's.." I swallowed the lump in my throat, which didn't really help for another one took its place. He looked away, trying to hold his tears in.

"Percy.." I whispered, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. He looked back over to me, a doubtful look on his face, like he didn't want to say what he was about to.

"Do you wanna go see her?" He asked me hesitantly.

He didn't want to share his mother. He wanted to spend the most time with her, and I got that. I understood that it was okay to be selfish sometimes when it comes to things like this.

"Only if you want me too." I said supportively, though really I wanted to. Sally was like my mother since mine left, leaving a gaping hole that Sally filled.

"Please." He said shakily. I intertwined our fingers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here." I whispered meaningfully. He nodded, thankful for my presence before walking down the steps and into bustling New York.

x.i.i.x.

"Mrs. Sally is stable at the moment, but it is critical that you report anything wrong you see with her." The doctor stared at us seriously before flipping through his clipboard again.

"Don't press her to speak or move, please do not make her react to _anything_. She has broken her clavicle bone and it isn't good to make her do any actions." He continued to lecture us before walking off to another room. I looked over to Percy, holding his hand tightly, slightly nervous. She was in the ER and we had just came to check up on her before visiting hours were over.

"You ready?" I whispered, swallowing the uneasiness. He nodded numbly, shuffling towards the door. I opened it for him before walking in after him.

Sally was in a hospital bed with a gown on, her arms in slings and her torso wrapped up. The iv and other needles sticking out of her arms gave me a queasy feeling.

After a while of just sitting and watching, a doctor came in with a very unpleasant look on his face.

"I need to have a word with you two." He said quietly, pulling us aside. I looked up at him in curiosity, dread filling my stomach with the bad look on his face.

"It seems we..._underestimated _Sally's condition, and she needs to go into operation as soon as possible." He started off, then suddenly cleared his throat.

"Ok well do it." Percy said simply, a steely look in his eyes.

"Well...Mr. Jackson is it? Anyways, we can't just do it that simply, the procedures she needs are at a high cost." And that's when I knew why he was nervous.

"Okay I'll pay." Percy said like the doctor was an idiot.

"Like I said, it isn't that simple." The doctor said in annoyance.

"How much is it?" Percy asked skeptically.

"50,000. at least."

"Pennies?" Percy choked out, his face pale white. I felt myself blanch, my throat closing up.

"No, dollars."

"50,000 _dollars_?" Percy looked like he was about to faint. I could feel myself becoming light headed at the thought.

"It seems so." The doctor replied stiffly, looking between us.

"I..I don't have the money.." Percy whispered, leaning on the wall for support. The doctor frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems this is the only way for your mother to live.."

"I don't-"

"I'll do it." I spoke up strongly for the first time that day. Both males looked over to me, raised eyebrows and all.

"I'll pay." I clarified. Percy was ghost white now, instantly refusing.

"I can't let you do this." He whispered to me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Percy... I have to do this." I said firmly, looking back to the doctor.

"50,000 you say? Done, just please...please help her." I begged. I didn't care if all that money had been saved up for my college tuition or whatever, it didn't matter anymore.

"Alright we'll just get you some paperwork and it'll be done." He nodded his head before slipping out, leaving us alone with a sleeping Sally.

"Annabeth...you can't do this!" Percy balled his fist, eyes wide. I shook my head, both sad and happy.

"Percy I have too! Sally's like a mother to me, too." I said lightly. He shook his head as if he still couldn't believe me.

"No. I refuse, I won't let you do this Annabeth." He said in a chilling voice, trailing goosebumps down my arms.

"Percy please." I slowly walked over to him, brushing my fingertips across his arm. He sighed, looking away from me.

"But that money..."

"It's fine Percy, really. I'm not asking for any in return. I just want to see Sally better." I said seriously. His green eyes met my gray ones before he slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry for ditching you." He said quietly. I shook my head, slightly smiling.

"It's okay, I _guess _I can forgive you.." I joked, feeling a little better.

_My dad is soooo gonna kill me..._

**Ok I have decided to start Percabeth soon, like rreeeal soon like actually do it and all**

**doesn't matter if it's short, cos' at least it's out right :P took longer so I might not get to update(I'm waiting for Fairy Tail to update episodes!~~~~~) So yep...About a few days, maybe a week to go get my chargers sorry :c**

**and I'm obviously not a doctor or remotely familiar with that track of field, so if I'm incorrect...I don't really carexD**

**Review please, SO CLOSE TO 200 I LUV U *glomps* oh and thanks for actually calling me CLEM, it makes me feel spefl c: *dafaq* **

**ANYWAYS...**

**BAI~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh hai thur cx**

**Chapter 15**

My dad hasn't talked to me in a while. He was still angry that I gave the money up, though you could tell he was slightly proud also. He knew Sally, they were friends. At least he didn't yell and scream at me. But sometimes I feel like that would've been better.

I sighed, losing my place in my sketchbook, someone sitting next to me caught my eye. I looked over to see Connor grinning at me, making me smile back. I said a quick hello to him before I felt something wrap around me. I tensed up until I heard breathing in my ear, indicating it was a person.

And by the fresh sea smell, I could tell who it was.

My face exploded into a ray of reds, starting from light pink and ending in cherry red. He let me go and turned me around so I was facing him, his face bright and happy.

"She made it!" He announced. My face broke out into a smile, realizing that he meant Sally was doing better. I jumped up from my seat, running into his arms without thinking. My breath left me like I was punched in the gut, my face flaring once more. I was about to let go of him quickly when I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. My eyes widened and I blushed. After a few seconds though I smiled softly, closing my eyes and snuggling into his shoulder.

"Annabeth..." He murmured, catching my attention. He let me go, sadly making me drop an inch to the floor(he was pretty tall). He searched my eyes for a moment before _his _smile broke out on his face, making my heart pick up and my hands sweat. He looked so handsome I just wanted to-

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" He called. I snapped back into the world, making him chuckle and smile slightly. He suddenly pushed something in my face, making me focus my eyes on it.

"This lady was handing them out and she gave me some so...here." His cheeks were rosy while he gazed down at the lavender colored rose, looking at me for a moment before blushing harder.

"I-I mean I know you aren't girly or anything but I just thought-"

"It's beautiful." I whispered, gently caressing it. I racked my brain for the meaning of the lavender colored rose, but it just wouldn't surface. I smiled and looked up to him, my heart swelling when he blushed and looked away.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, smiling weakly at me. I laughed on the inside at his look, rolling my eyes and sitting back down.

"Sit down you goofball." I laughed when he stuck his tongue out at me, going to his seat. I stared down at the rose for a few more seconds, a stupid smile plastered to my face. I looked over to Connor and noticed he was focusing on the space in front of him, glaring at it softly with a wistful smile. I shrugged it off, using the rose as a bookmark before waiting for the bell to ring, only fifteen more minutes. Great.

And that's when it hit me. Lavender, love at first sight.

x.i.i.x.

"Annabeth look what Percy gave to me!" Rachel ran up to me, grinning ear to ear. She shoved a pink rose into my face, making me squeak in surprise. She pulled it back so I could actually see the rose now. I took it in my hands, smiling at it.

"Pink, appreciation." I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" She asked me, not fully hearing me. I shook my head, motioning nothing.

"Isn't it pretty?" She sighed, giggling to herself.

"Yeah." I answered in monotone, putting my bag on my shoulder ready to pack up.

"And all roses have meanings. I bet pink is love." She sighed dreamily, staring at the rose.

"Actually pink means thank you." I couldn't help but correct. A weird feeling bubbled in my chest when I noticed her loving stare directed towards the rose, making my throat slightly dry. She looked over to me sharply, curiosity reflecting in her eyes.

"W-what?" I looked away, trying to hide my blush. She smiled and bid goodbye before leaving for her locker. I continued to pack my stuff, almost done when my elbow hit my binder, making it sprawl all over the floor. I sighed, getting down and started to pick my stuff up. I finished when someone scooped my binder up from me, making me look up angrily. My anger quickly dissipated when I noticed the sea green eyes dancing with humor looking back at me. He quickly helped me up and handed me my binder after stating "Let's go out."

And at that moment, my fixed binder was once again sprawled all over the floor, along with my jaw. W-what did he just say?

"W-what?" I stuttered, not believing my ears. He grinned at me, picking my binder up once more and holding it instead. I began to walk to my locker with him, his cheeky smile on his face. I started to put my stuff away when I reached for my binder, to which Percy recoiled.

"Not until you agree!" He grinned at me, making me blush once more.

"To what?" I tried playing dumb, making sure my gaze was anywhere but his eyes.

"To going out! C'mon Wise Girl we can go to the Statue of Liberty-anywhere you want! It's the least I can do."

My heart snapped in half, falling to the floor with a splat. Of course he didn't hear though. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him, trying to work back the disappointed tears.

"Of course." I let out weakly, slamming my locker door shut. I took my stuff from him and hurried away, wiping at my eyes and putting on a smile.

And right when I was sure I would fall apart, I looked down to notice the rose sticking perfectly out of my book that was in my bag, making me smile and blush slightly.

I had a chance.

**Sorry it's short I'll try to make the next one on weekend and long, I haven't finished my maths hw! ;-; you guis! xD but OH MAH CORNDOG WE GOT 200 REVIEWS WEEEEEOOOOHOOOO *spazzes* I'm sorry if I got rose colors incorrect I only know white means I'm worth of you bc of beastly xD**

**and dnt worry Connor will have a happy ending! I love that guy x)**

**Please review, thanks **_**soooo **_**much~! **

**BAI~**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY GOT MOA! I'M GONNA READ IT LIKE A BAWSS OKE? OKE! **

**Chapter 16**

"Hey Percy can I talk to you?" I heard Thalia's voice call. Curiously, I stood by the door and listened in. I knew I would feel guilty later on but I didn't care right now, for some reason I had a gut feeling to listen in.

"Yeah what's up?" I heard Percy's cheerful voice answer. I heard a sigh and tilted my head, wondering why Thalia was acting so seriously.

"Did you know the meaning of the roses you gave to Annabeth?" Thalia asked like it was really important. I felt shock strike me frozen. Why were they talking about me? Did Thalia do this a lot..?

"Heh, yeah, why?" He replied easily, not seeing the problem. My heart quickened and I couldn't hide the excitement that was pounding through my chest.

"I'm not the idiot you all take me for." He added.

"..."

"Thalia?" Percy asked in a worried tone. I dared a glance into the classroom, surprised to see the look on her face. She looked like she was thinking really hard, like an important decision rested on her shoulders.

"Thali-"

"Just don't play with her." Thalia said in such a serious voice that everything went silent. My jaw nearly dropped in shock at the way Percy rose his eyebrows in shock, nodding slowly as if absorbing this information. Thalia smiled like her old self, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good, now get going Lover Boy." She chuckled while he blushed, scrunching his face in protest. She started walking towards the door, making me panic slightly. I quickly ran down the hall and rounded a corner.

Bad idea.

I rammed right into someone, a loud smacking noise-being my face and their chest-colliding. I put a hand over half of my face, groaning but happy it didn't hurt too bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled, hearing them chuckle I looked up to see Connor. My jaw slackened, the pain totally forgotten about when he grinned at me. I looked away nervously, smiling weakly.

"Hey Annabeth are you going to the Masquerade Ball?" Connor asked lightly. I tilted my head, bobbing my head in thought.

"I...think so. I'm pretty sure, why?" I looked up to his face to see his eyes glittering with nervousness. He looked away from me-and I'm not sure since I was still dizzy, but I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks, just saying-and then back to me, a confident, strong look coming onto his face.

"Let me rephrase that; are you going to the dance with a date?" He asked. My eyes widened in realization and I blushed, looking down bashfully.

"Uh...no." I answered quietly. I could tell he was grinning and I couldn't help but smile slightly, too.

"Well then...you wanna go? With me, I mean?" He asked me, and the way his eyes lit up with hope I just couldn't say no. My heart squeezed with guilt but I pushed it to the back of my thoughts, smiling widely and nodding with fake enthusiasm. Well, it wasn't really fake since Connor was a great friend, but...I don't think I love him.

I...like Percy.

Just that thought left me blushing terribly. Connor chuckled and nodded his head, his eyes dancing happily.

"Great, I'll see you there." I nodded and when he passed me I nearly passed out, leaning on the wall for support. I took in a few deep breaths before turning around.

A boy with dark black hair and sea_-hurt_-eyes stared back at me blankly. He uttered uncomprehendingly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He tried for a smile but it just came out as an awkward lip twitch.

"Percy..." I murmured, my slightly rosy cheeks brightening again. He made sure that I couldn't see his eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Ah..I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He gave me a forced smile, turning around to walk away. He took a step and I reacted on instinct, yelling out a _wait!, _running forward with long strides and tugging on his shirt. He froze when I touched him, boiling my anger.

"Do you love me or not!" I yelled out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, eyes wide with horror. What did I just say?

And apparently Percy thought the same thing, wheeling around with wide eyes. "W-what?" He uttered, blinking in surprise.

"U-uh..." I murmured awkwardly, looking down to the floor with a heated stare, trying to force my blush down. I felt like one of those lovesick schoolgirls confessing to the popular boy in those shows, when he always shoots her down and she goes crying and running down the hall and sobbing about how mean he is. Gross.

"What?" He repeated with a stronger voice, taking a step towards me. I took a nervous one back, trying to keep myself from tripping over my own feet. He stared fiercely at me, forcing me to look back and meet his gaze.

"Mhnfgah." Random noises came out of my mouth, my tongue twisted. I felt myself sweating under his look and my chest tightening in panic-oh no when I was panicked I would-

I took a step forward and judo flipped Percy over my shoulder, bolting out of the place as quickly as possible while he tried to regain his bearings. I knew I'd have to apologize later for possibly injuring the boy but that was _not _my problem right now. My problem was running away and finding some deep, dark hole to hide and die in.

Should be simple enough in New York City, right?

Wrong.

x.i.i.x

"You _judo flipped Percy?_" Silena hissed in anger, slapping me repeatedly on the arm. I buried my face into my hands, shaking my head.

"I know! I was panicked!" I groaned, wishing that I could have a do over button.

"And you asked him if he loved you?!" Her voice was slightly feathery then, sparkles showing in her eyes. I groaned again, stuffing a napkin in my face. She giggled and I could see the scenarios floating around the matchmakers head.

"Stop imagining weird stuff!" I yelled, my face becoming hot. She pouted as if I hit the bullseye, which didn't really help my blushing problem.

"Did he answer?" She pressed. Thalia sat quietly at the lunch table, a thoughtful look on her face. I shook my head, admitting I didn't really give him time to respond.

She was about to respond when Percy sat down next to me. My heart quickened and I froze, my limbs feeling heavier each time I moved. We exchanged a look and Luke snorted.

"You guys need a room." He laughed along with Piper.

"Look at them! 'Oh Annabeth I love you soooo much~" Piper said with a terrible deep voice.

Luke and Piper held hands, mocking us.

" 'Of _course _SeaweedBrain that's why we have pet names, duh!' " Luke said in a high, so unlike me, voice. I scrunched my eyebrows together but couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else, seeing their little performance hilarious. They started snorted from laughing so much, Luke and Piper holding their stomachs and exchanging 'Good ones!' while high fiving.

Suddenly Percy stood up and stormed away, obviously not finding it a bit hilarious. We all quieted down and an awkward silence took over. I stood up and sighed "I'll be right back." I murmured quietly, running after Percy.

Stupid idiot.

**I wrote all of this in...20 mins? an hour? can't remember ewe judo flip him like a boss XD **

**i failed ik ;-;**

**please vote on my poll for what you want me to update next, it matters~!**

**please review, thank you!**

**BAI~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter I meant the judo flip as a reference lol.**

**and *spoiler aler*ERMAHGURD LEO I LOVE HIM o3o TEAM LEOXD me and my friends do it like regular show style we go "Team LeOOOOOOOOOOH!' XD**

**Chapter 17**

I exited the cafeteria and scanned the hallway, looking for the Seaweed Brain. A snippet of a heel turning around a corner caught my eye, making me turn that way. I started down the hallway at a quick pace, determined to meet up with him. When I turned around the corner myself I saw him standing.

With Rachel's arms wrapped around him.

I felt my chest tighten and jealously flare through my heart, a searing heat making me hurt. I hid behind the corner to watch them quietly, knowing I was just hurting myself.

"It's okay Percy..." I heard Rachel murmur to him him soothingly, making my teeth grit. I felt like beating both of them over with a baseball bat. It hurt.

"It's not fine, Rachel." He replied angrily, his arms moving in her grasp. I wanted to believe he didn't want to hug her but that would just be wishful thinking. My frown deepened when she pulled back, pink on her cheeks.

"Percy I have a confession to make. After these past weeks I've...I've kinda fallen..." She trailed off, her green eyes flickering back up to him. My eyes widened in horror, realizing what she was about to do. Her face started moving closer and closer to his, the oblivious look on his face making me want to cry.

It's funny, how in real life dire situations everything actually does seem slow mo. It's not just in the movies like I thought. The horror bubbling in my chest exploded, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Percy!" I blurted out, jumping out of my hiding spot. They both jumped in shock, turning to me. Percy quirking his eyebrow, obviously not knowing what would've commenced if I hadn't interrupted. Rachel gazed softly at the floor in front of me, a wistful smile on her face. The fear hammering in my stomach nearly surprised me, barely able to hold back the food in my stomach. I twisted my hands together behind my back, trying to hide how I was trembling and my knees were ready to buckle.

"Annabeth," He replied, and I could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Rachel bid us goodbye. Percy nodded back before turning to me, and before she left Rachel mouthed three words to me that confused me terribly.

"_Meet me outside." _

I nodded solemnly but quickly so Percy couldn't see. I turned to him, trying for a smile even though my heart was still trying to piece back together.

"Hey Seaweed Brain..." I started, but my voice died out from dryness. I cleared my throat, looking around for the nearest water fountain.

"Annabeth..." He sighed heavily, looking to the floor. I shook my head, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry dolphin boy, let's go see your mom after school, hm?" I replied softly, pulling back to stare into his eyes. He nodded his head gratefully, like a small boy who found something to do. I smiled once more before opening my mouth again.

"I have to go som-"

Percy cut me off, wrapping his arms around me again and pulling me as close as possible, his face buried in my hair. My eyes widened in shock, standing stiffly in his arms and wondering what to do.

"I do, I really do." He murmured into my hair. I was really confused, but slowly began to relax in his embrace, wrapping my own arms around his torso.

"You do what?" I asked gently. Percy pulled back abruptly, his face pink.

"Ah..nevermind." He blushed, looking over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and smiled, telling him I'd see him after school.

"Bye Percy," I waved. He smiled widely, waving back.

"Bye Wise Girl!" He called, making me grin and start my trek outside.

I suddenly felt nervous when I got to the doors, what did Rachel want to talk about? Was she going to threaten me to back off like the girls in those movies?

I shook the thought off and squared my shoulders, raising my head high and walking out. After lunch was GT which was basically a free period for me so I didn't need to worry about being late. I saw Rachel standing there in her oversized sweater and signature doodled jeans. She heard my entrance and turned to stare at me, her eyes lighting up.

"Annabeth!" She walked over to me, biting her lip. I rose an eyebrow, ready to hear what she had to say.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I prompted, trying to smile. I really didn't want this to ruin our friendship since we were the best of friends.

"Yes," She said, her eyes hardening. I swallowed the lump in my throat, prodding her on.

"About Percy," She added, making me keep my guard up. I stared at her carefully, finding her relaxed but a twinge of sadness in her smile.

"About Percy..." I mumbled to myself.

"Percy...he, well.." She sighed, her shoulders drooping. I waited for her to continue, interested.

"At first I didn't like him like that at all, but then he was so nice and I guess...I kind of fell for him." The corners of her lips trembled and I noticed how hard she was trying to keep herself together.

"But he never liked me like that." She met my eyes when she said that, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He's always liked you. And I wanted to hate you, but...I couldn't, and I still can't. You're my best friend." She admitted. My heart constricted, watching a single tear streak down her cheek.

I pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Oh Rachel...don't cry." She laughed, pulling away to smirk at me.

"Are you kidding me? These are happy tears. He's a real idiot, I'm happy I'm not stuck with him." She joked, wiping her tears away. I couldn't help but laugh along, knowing she was just kidding.

"What's that mean?" I faked a hurt look, making her giggle.

"C'mon Annie, let's get to GT." Rachel wrapped an arm around my shoulders, steering me into the building again. I felt something lift off of my shoulders, making it easier to breath.

"_Do you love me or not!" _

"_I do, I really do."_

**Comin to a close soon and tysm for the reviews~almost 250 :DDD**

**I think I'm seriously back into PJO! :DD thank the Mark of Athena for that! **

**But omg they are sooo lovey dovey in that like o3o I didn't expect that much XD I DON'T WANNA SPOIL TELL ME IF YOU HAVEN'T READ D: sorry sorry ;-;**

**Please Review, Thanks~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I licked my ice cream happily, looking over to see Percy doing the same. I couldn't help but grin widely, snickering at the dab of ice cream on his nose.

"You've got a little something," He spoke up, humor sparkling in his eyes. I wrinkled my nose, and sure enough, I could tell there was ice cream on my nose, too.

He reached over, swiping his index finger to get the ice cream. I blushed, looking down as he wiped it off onto a napkin, laughing at me.

"S-shut up! You have some, too!" I exclaimed, lurching forward to swipe it off. I didn't judge my momentum right, making him fall back into his chair with me not far behind. The chair flipped over and sure enough we sat on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ouch...Wise Girl.." Percy moaned. I blushed, realizing our position before jumping up and dusting myself off, seeing no real injuries. I looked down to Percy, holding a hand out for him. He took it gratefully, giving me a dirty look while he rubbed the back of his head. I smiled sheepishly, an apologetic twinge to my smile.

"He he he...sorry," I laughed awkwardly, sitting back down in my chair. I picked my ice cream bowl up and put the container on top, sealing my spoon in. I picked the bag up and dumped his empty trash in the trashcan, walking over to him with a smile.

"Well we better get going before her ice cream melts." I slightly jiggled the bag, showing him the ice cream I had bought for Sally. Percy nodded slowly, worry coming into his gaze.

Though he never said it, I could tell Percy was starting to develop a fear of hospitals. Not like I blamed him or anything, I could understand it perfectly. He gave me a weak jittery smile before nodding, slowly getting up. I tugged him the whole way to the hospital, walking down the hall and to Mrs. Jackson's room.

"Sally!" I called quietly, peeking my head in. Sally was doing better, her cracked ribs had healed and only a few bruises were left on her face. She had a neck brace though.

"Annabeth," She smiled weakly. I grinned, running to her side. Percy sauntered in after me, giving his mom a kiss on the forehead. I smiled at them before reaching into my bag and pulling her ice cream out.

"I got you something," I showed her the treat. She smiled thankfully, her eyes tearing up.

"Annabeth.." She whispered shakily. Her tears started me, making me worry about her. I leaned forward since she was reaching out for me. She took my hands and squeezed them, giving me a shaky smile.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. I blushed from the praise, looking away bashfully.

"I think you're scaring her mom." Percy joked.

"Oh hush," Sally jabbed back playfully, rolling her eyes. I laughed and stood up right again, looking between them.

We stayed and talked for awhile, until Sally shooed us out of the room and to go have fun. We told her bye and to sleep well. She thanked me for the ice cream and I was happy to see her doing better. We left the place when I remembered that a new book that I wanted was coming out today.

"Percy we gotta go to the bookstore!" I whined, taking his hand and pulling him off into New York City. I didn't stop running until we were at the store. I looked back to see Percy panting, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oops." I smiled sheepishly while he glared at me.

"Yeah oops," He replied sarcastically, standing upright again. I snickered, opening the door and walking in with him following me. I ran down a aisle of books, smiling in wonder of the great books of knowledge in front of me. I excitedly walked to the new section, searching for a certain book.

I reached out for _As You Wish _ only for my hand to graze another person's hand. We both pulled back at the same time, turning to each other. I turned to see a girl my age with curly strawberry blonde hair. Right when our eyes connected she flushed shyly, taking a step back.

"S-Sorry," She apologized bashfully. I smiled at her, pulling the book out of the rack. It was the only one left. Sigh...

"No it's okay, you got here first." I held the book out to her. She looked down to it then to me in surprise, confusion etched into her brown eyes.

"W-What?" She sputtered. Her ruffled floral tee-shirt bright in the florescent lights. I shook the book in my grasp, trying to make her take it.

"I said here, you can have it." I offered. Her face brightened and she tentatively took the book from me, holding it closely to her chest.

"Oh thank you!" She gushed, grinning widely now. I grinned back, watching her lighten up.

"You can read it after I'm done!" She promised. I nodded happily, a glint added to my eyes.

"I heard it was soo good!"

"I know! But the ending's supposed to be sad!"

"I love sad endings!"

"Me too!"

We continued to gush to one another over our love of books when a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I turned to see Percy staring at me impatiently.

"What's taking so long Wise Gir-" He stopped, realizing there was another person. He blinked twice at her before grinning, offering her a wave.

"Yo! I'm Percy!" He greeted. I rolled my eyes at his goofiness. Her eyes widened and her face turned red as she started to mutter quietly.

"See what you did? Don't worry about him, he's an idiot." I nudged Percy in the ribs, walking over to her. She smiled at me then her eyes widened again when she saw Percy once more, her face flushing once more.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your date!" She squeaked before running away. I stood there, still processing everything.

Sadly I was a pretty fast reactor usually. I felt my face become extremely hot like her's was, the blush rising to my ear tips.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly and I turned to him, making sure not to meet his gaze.

"W-We should go." I mumbled. Percy nodded his head in response as we awkwardly left the store.

Percy walked me home, luckily our silence comfortable.

"I wonder who that girl was." Percy said aloud. I looked over to him, smirking at him.

"What? You like her?" I teased, nudging him again. He rolled his eyes and nudged me back, shaking his head while chuckling.

"No, she was just...strange meeting." He answered. I nodded in agreement, laughing slightly to myself when I remembered her red face.

"Hey Annabeth I-"

"Isn't it funny she thought we were-oops, what were you saying?" I apologized for cutting him off, smiling sheepishly. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped walking, making me stop too. I stared at him in confusion as he looked at me, his head tilted.

"Funny that she thought we were dating?" He guessed what I was about to say. I nodded my head, offering a weak smile. I actually didn't mind being thought as his girlfriend, but he must...must be laughing up a storm on the inside.

"Ha, yeah." Percy looked away from me, confusing me. He started walking again and I jogged over to him, wondering why he was staring at the ground.

"What were you about to say?" I asked curiously. Percy shook his head, dismissing me. I felt a sigh come up my throat but held it back, staring up at the New York sky.

I noticed my house was right in front of us. I turned to Percy, smiling up at him.

"I had a great time today!" I admitted, my cheeks rosying. Percy smiled back at me, chuckling softly.

"Me, too." Percy said cheekily. I softly hit him with my arm, rolling my eyes.

"G'night Perce." I said, now at my door. I couldn't help but remember the last time standing here with him when we kissed. I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked down. Suddenly my head was being lifted and my eyes widened, realizing it was Percy doing it. He had a look in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint.

"ANNIE-" The door flung open, my twin brothers standing there with bugged eyes. They exchanged looks before looking back at us. Percy was as far away from me as aloud on the small porch, blushing madly. Matthew and Bobby started giggling crazily. I felt a blush cover my cheeks and I barked at them to get lost.

"I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Percy coughed awkwardly, avoiding my gaze. I bit my lip and looked to the ground, nodding my head.

"Bye, Wise Girl." I nodded in response.

"Bye," I walked into my house and looked through the peephole to see Percy standing there, an angry look on his face. He smacked himself in the face, groaning quietly.

" _Stupid stupid stupid! Why would you try and kiss her? She has a boyfriend!_ " I heard him whisper yell to himself. He looked back at the house and through his frustration I could see a soft smile curl onto his lips. He started to walk away with that same smile, my heart hammering in my chest.

Without realizing it, I turned around and slid down the back of the door, putting my head between my knees and trying to wipe off my idiotic grin before walking into the living room.

**MWHAHA~ I LOVE TEASING THEM :D**

**Big thanks to BlueBerrySourStraps for allowing me to use her OC-the strawberry blonde girl!*suspenseful* lol but really xD**

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF PERCABETH~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: I KNOW I SAID EXPOSED INSTEAD OF SUPPOSED ON THE FIRST CHAPPY I AM COUNTRY SORRY XD**

**Oh glob it's 1/1/13 o=o I'm screwed, I'll keep writing wrong xD almost my bday ;D 26/1/13**

**Chapter 19**

I walked into school, scanning the area for a certain girl. My interest perked when I saw Thalia but that's not what surprised me.

I felt a smile find it's way onto my lips, watching her talk to Nico, stuttering like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and decided to talk to her later and interrogate her.

"Hey Annabeth." A cheerful voice called. I turned to Silena, smiling at her.

"Hi Silena!" I greeted, walking along side her. Beckendorf came over and wrapped an arm around her, walking with us. She giggled and looked up to greet him. I rolled my eyes playfully, chatting with them all the way to my classroom. I waved goodbye so they could go...do whatever they do together.

I shook my head, walking into the room and putting my stuff down. I took my book out and began reading, craving to know if Jane fell off the cliff or not.

"Um, excuse me?" A timid voice called. I tore my gaze away from my book, looking to the girl standing in front of me. My jaw dropped, seeing the girl from the bookstore before standing right in front of me.

"Y..You!" Is all I can think of saying, putting my book down. She smiled and brought out the book from yesterday, putting it down on my desk.

"You said you wanted to read it." She said lightly. I looked up to her with a smile, taking it gratefully.

"Thanks! I appreciate it." I said sincerely, excited to start the book. She nodded in response, humming quietly.

"So was it good?" I pipe up, trying to strike conversation. Her brown eyes met my gray one's and she nodded, a glint coming to her eyes. She quickly sat down and we began talking, about every different book we've ever read.

What felt like only minutes later, someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked to the girl to see her almond eyes widening, a faint blush breaking out across her face.

"Who's this Annie?" A cheerful voice questioned. I turned around, smiling at the youngest Stoll brother.

"Oh Connor! This is my friend..." I looked back to her sheepishly, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"M-Meredith." She greeted bashfully. I grinned, turning to see Connor smiling at her.

"O-Oh sorry." She shot up from her seat, realizing it was Connor's. Connor waved her off, his grin still intact.

"Nah it's fine, nice to meet you Mere." He replied. She blushed slightly once more, making me giggle at their interaction. Silena will get a kick out of this.

"Wow Connor~" I teased, nudging him. He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head.

Everyone started piling in before the final bell rang, making me smile in amusement. The teacher walked in and I grabbed a pencil, hoping the day would end soon.

x.i.i.x

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Rachel walking towards me with a smile. I felt myself go stiff before making myself relax. She was my friend. My best friend.

"Hi Rachel!" I greeted. Her eyes flickered past me for a moment before towards me again. I turned and noticed Meredith from before, waving at her, "Meredith!" I called out for her. Her hair flicked over her shoulder as she turned, confusion etched in her eyes as she looked for the person that called her. She noticed me and smiled brightly, waving at me before scampering over.

"Annabeth, hi!" She greeted in her quiet voice. I smiled, turning back to Rachel. Rachel stared at Meredith with her eyebrows furrowed, a pout on her face.

"What?" I asked in confusion as Rachel stared at Meredith with a hard gaze. She finally softened sighing in what sounded like defeat.

"I've seen her before! Where...?" She whispered to herself. I rolled my eyes and Meredith giggled, looking between us.

"Ignore her, she's crazy." I teased. Rachel screwed her nose in protest, giving me a dirty look.

"I'd prefer the term 'mad genius', thank you very much." Rachel stuck her nose in the air in a joking manner. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly loud screams were heard.

"AHHHHH! ANNNAABETH!" I heard someone scream. We all turned to see Thalia running towards us, her electric blue eyes sparkling and her short hair flying behind her. She kept scream 'aaah' until she got to us.

"He-me...ask-date!" She said incoherently, to excited to make sense. I took her by the shoulders, trying to calm her bouncing down. She seemed to realize she was acting out of character, trying to smooth herself down only to let out a goofy grin.

"Who, you, when, where?" I asked slowly. She brightened, blushing slightly.

"Nico, yes!, just a minute ago, the dance!" She answered, ticking off each question with her fingers. I let out a laugh, happy for her.

"That's awesome Thalia." I patted her shoulder. She calmed down after a moment, looking over to greet Meredith and Rachel.

"Do you have a date to the ball?" Thalia asked us pensively. Rachel grimaced though slightly smiled, nodding her head sheepishly. I nodded along and Meredith stood there, looking to the ground awkwardly.

"Who?" Thalia pestered.

"Connor," I answered smoothly. Thalia faltered slightly though hid it with a tight smile, nodding thoughtfully. Her eyes dimmed slightly when she looked at Rachel.

"...Percy," Rachel said sheepishly. I let out a sharp intake of breath, hoping no one noticed. Meredith looked over to me with a creased brow, notifying me she did.

"Oh, cool." I said lightly, trying to appear nonchalant. Rachel looked over to me guilty, taking a step forward.

"I asked him before-"

"No, no-it's fine, really." I reassured, giving a forced smile. To be honest, I didn't have the right to feel this way. I had said yes to Connor, and I should've expected it.

"Annabeth.." Rachel drawled. I rolled my eyes, nudging Meredith.

"What about you?" I asked, turning the attention to her. She shot bright pink, shaking her head quickly in refusal.

"M-Me? No way!" She squeaked. Thalia sniggered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I think I know someone." Thalia reassured. Meredith shook her head quickly, taking a step back.

"N-No thanks." She said in a high pitched voice, clearing her throat before continuing. "I don't want to go, really.." She trailed off awkwardly, blushing slightly. I couldn't help but laugh lightly, only to stop to see her staring at me in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, you have to go!" Rachel exclaimed, coming to my aid. Meredith seemed to shrink back once more, shaking her head.

"No guys, really!" She tried to persuade us, shaking her hands in front of her. We advanced forward, trying to convince her.

"Come on, even _I'm _going, you have to!" I persisted. We might've met yesterday, but I knew we would be good friends. And that means making your friend do something they wouldn't want to and then realizing it's awesome.

"I can't go to the dance I-" She kept backing up until she ran into something. Or more like, someone. She slowly turned around, curling into herself like she expected them to punch her in the gut. We all looked up to see a quirky smile on no less than Connor Stoll.

"You can't go to the dance?" He asked her in confusion. She turned beet red, even her ears burning. I felt bad for her, making her blush more than one should in a day. I drifted to her side, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now Connor. Leave the girl alone." I scolded playfully, smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes at me, grinning with a slight blush. I felt my own face become hot, looking away just like Meredith.

"Oh look who's blushing now!" Connor teased, pinching my cheek playfully. I pushed his hand away, giving him a childish look.

"Get lost Stoll!" I joked. Connor feigned hurt, pouting.

"Aw Anniebeth, we all know you love me!"

"In your dreams!"

"How'd you know?" A new voice cackled, putting Connor in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Connor squirmed, complaining about headburns. I laughed at the older Stoll as Connor burned red, arms flailing and trying to hit Travis.

"S-Shut up Travis!" Connor tried weakly, Travis grinning like a madman. We all laughed at the two's antics, even Meredith joining in.

"Why hell-o there." Travis said teasingly, pretending to slick his hair back and sauntering over to Meredith. She smirked at him, arms crossed.

"You look _just _like your brother." She examined.

"'cept I'm the hot one." He proclaimed, puffing his chest out comically.

"And the one with a girlfriend!" Katie piped up, walking past with binders in hand. She sashayed away, leaving Travis behind.

"Katie - Wait!" He called, scampering after her like a lost puppy dog.

"Thanks a lot Katie!" Connor complained "Now everyone thinks I'm a loser!"

"That's because you are!" She called back with a carefree laugh. I bit my lip to keep my laughs from escaping, Connor narrowing his eyes at me like he knew.

"Who's a loser?" Someone asked next to me. I jumped nearly three feet in the air, my heart hammering in my chest. I turned around, relieved to see it was only Percy.

Then my face turned as red as a tomato, remember yesterday. I ducked my head, trying to avoid Thalia's curious gaze that was set on me. I noticed the same happened to Percy, though not as severely.

"Connor!" Meredith laughed, pointing at him. He pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't argue that." Percy teased. Connor's eyes widen and he shot him a dirty look, Percy laughing at him along with Meredith, teasing him about little things.

I was about to defend poor Connor from their joking when suddenly a gust of black hair whooshed past, something latching onto me and dragging me off. I was about to panic and struggle when I realized the thing was Silena.

I looked over to notice she had Thalia and Meredith's wrist in her other hand, and the wrist bumping into mine was Katie's. Katie looked slightly flustered, a pink blush dusted across her cheeks. I wonder why..

Actually, nevermind.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, focusing on trying to keep myself from falling over. Silena continued to drag us off and Meredith looked slightly panicked, given she didn't know the girl. Finally Silena stopped, whirling around with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Who're you going with to the ball!" Silena squealed loudly, though we were alone. I rolled my eyes at her when she suddenly noticed Meredith, walking over to her with a serious look.

She put her hands on her shoulders and said "I'm doing your makeup." A smile stretching across her face. Meredith was still flustered, so all she did was nod automatically. I smirked with Thalia in victory, nudging each other. Silena turned to look at all of us, a giddy smile on her face.

"Where's Piper?" I asked her curiously.

"Probably snogging Jason." She answered nonchalantly. Thalia grimaced, grossed out.

"Oops, I mean, in the Art room...?" She answered pathetically, smiling sheepishly at Thalia. The damage was done already to the poor girl, her face becoming pale.

"Thanks for those images." She shuddered, I rolled my eyes at her, Silena tsking her.

"I heard about Nico, seemed Lacy did her job." She rubbed her hands together evilly, making Thalia stare at her in confusion.

"L-Lacy?"

"Oh nevermind that," She waved Thalia off, that fangirl glint in her eyes. I knew she was trying to compose herself, making me chuckle.

"Where's Rachel?" I blinked in surprise, not even realizing it myself. Thalia looked around curiously, Silena shrugging.

"She slipped through my grip. Probably Art room." Silena answered simply, gazing over us like she was thinking of what we should wear. I nodded thoughtfully at that, wishing I had been able to do so.

We'll, lets go," Silena said. I furrowed my eyebrows together, steeling myself.

"Go where?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shopping, of course." She answered, smiling widely at us.

**I tried to make this longer than I have been! Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it. Review = motivation = longer chapters = updating quicker!**

**So I started playing ac3.../dies holy crap drama bomb **

**Anyone have a wattpad? I got a wattpad so if you have one tell me and I'll fan you c: I'm still ClumsyMustache on there, btw. **

**Again thanks, love you guys :D **

**Please Review, Thank You~**

**BAI~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is :D Sorry I took so long, ADHD can do lots to you cx**

**Thanks to **LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3 **for...being sexy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I took a deep breath, staring at myself in the mirror with shaky hands. I knew that was me but...Silena really knows how to make people beautiful.

I was wearing a short, strapless black and white dress with a bow wrapped around my torso. My usually miscared for hair was down and glowing, small curls framing my face. I took a deep breath, my nerves getting the better of me. I was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. I heard the doorbell resound through the halls and nearly had a heart attack, panic bubbling in my throat.

_You can do this, Chase! _

I took a slow, deep breath before making my way down the stairs, hesitating at the door. I could see his silhouette standing against the door. When I managed to compose myself, I opened the door and put on a smile.

Connor stood there with a bundle of red roses and a corsage. I bit my lip to keep my blush down, smiling nervously at him.

"Hey Annie." He grinned crookedly, taking a step forward. I couldn't help but smile back, giving him a side hug.

"Mooom! That guy's here!" I heard someone holler behind me. I whirled around, glaring at Bobby.

The loud squealing of my stepmom filled the house. I sighed, ducking my head in embarrassment when she ran into the room, squealing like a small child.

"Oh dear! Such a cute-I mean handsome man you are!" Susan cooed, her grin so wide I wondered if it was stuck.

"Frederick come meet Annabeth's date!" Susan called, buzzing with excitement. She quickly exited the room and came back with a camera in her hands, blinding me with the flash.

I heard grumbling and my dad entered the room. He looked at Connor in surprise, taking a step towards him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Take care of my Annabel, ya hear?"

"Dad it's Annabeth!" I stressed, pouting at him childishly. He feigned surprise, scratching his chin in thought.

"Oh yeah, my favorite daughter lives with that boy now."

"I'm your only daughter!" He laughed at me, a playful twinkle to his eyes. My frown melted into a smile as he started to discuss aerodynamics with Connor, watching them in amusement.

"Last time I checked, Annabeth was Connor's date, sweetie." Susan scolded lightly, annoyed that she couldn't get anymore pictures. My dad smiled sheepishly, giving Connor one more 'take-care-of-my-daughter-you-hear?' lectures before stepping out, letting Susan feed her craving for pictures.

After what felt like forever, we were finally butted out of the door and stepping into the school. I quickly took my mask out of my bag and secured it onto my face. I turned to Connor, flashing him a smile. His mask obscured half of his face like mine, making his smile noticeable.

"Let's go." He jumped up and pulled me after him, running into the gym. We showed our tickets and were allowed through to the loud gym, roaring with voices and music.

Pop music and an occasional slow song would blare over the speakers. The only artist I recognized was Ed Sheeran.

I tugged on Connor's arm, steering him over to the snacks. I wanted to stay in one place so I could find some people I knew, like Thalia.

I scanned all the people, finding it useless. I couldn't tell anyone apart.

I felt a tap on my arm and nearly jumped. I turned around to see a girl in a black dress with combat boots. She actually looked pretty.

"The cheez its are good." She mumbled through a mouthful of the orange squares. I grinned at her, taking a few for myself.

"Annie," She regarded me after she swallowed, a teasing smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Thalico," I shot back. Her eyes narrowed and a challenging glint appeared in her blue eyes.

"Percabeth!" She replied hotly. I felt my cheeks rosy but tried holding it back, brushing her off.

"Yeah right." I mumbled, turning to look for Connor. Great, I lost him in the crowd.

"Looking for Percy?" A girl came up to me, a smile on her face. I didn't even bother offending her and asking who it was, deciding to just pull the mask up so I could see her face, snapping it back in place when I saw Silena.

"Ouch," She muttered under her breath when the mask slapped back in place. Thalia sniggered at my side and Silena shot her a glare, pouting cutely.

"Shut it Thalie!" She growled. I giggled, getting both of their attention. They started spit firing at me, each insult having to do with Percy.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I tried to hide my face behind my hair, my blush widely stretched across my face. They snickered to one another, finally turning back to normal. Well, normal for them.

"Where's Beckendorf?" I asked after a little bit of chatting. Silena's eyes started to sparkle with love and I smiled softly, happy for my friend.

"Oh Charlie's in the bathroom, probably lost in the crowds now. I'll go check, bye!" She waved, maneuvering through the ocean of bodies. Thalia turned to me, her eyes nervous behind her mask.

"Nico's probably being socially awkward, gotta go!" Thalia excused herself, going through the crowd not nearly as graceful as Silena. She hit a guy in the back of the head while pushing past, making me bite my lip and shake my head.

I looked around, feeling lonely suddenly. I was about to go look for Connor when I watched a small girl enter the gym by herself. She looked around, looking vulnerable. I knew by her sperry's that it was Meredith. I sighed and stayed still, she owed me one A redhead appeared next to me. I smiled, automatically knowing who it was.

"Hey Rach." I said cheerfully. Her green eyes turned to search me in confusion before realisation washed over her features.

"Hey Annabeth." She responded. Finally, someone said my name right. I grinned and she smiled in response, tugging at her deep purple dress.

"You look nice." I complimented. She thanked me and responded with a "you're so pretty!" making me blush.

"Where's Connor?" She looked around me. I shrugged my shoulders, a soft smile appearing on my face.

"With Meredith, hopefully." I prayed to the Gods, hoping the stupid idiots would get together, I sacrificed my date for this.

"Oh," She responded, not really understanding it. I shook my head, shrugging her off.

"Where's Percy?" I asked lightly, hoping she thought I was just trying for conversation. She looked at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I thought with you, guess not." She shrugged, adjusting her mask. I held in my disappointment with a bob of my head, staring at the ground in thought.

_A drop in the ocean..._

The song beat through the soul of the dance, everyone slowing down to grab a partner. I heard Rachel gasp quietly and turned to look at her in confusion, only to see her eyes directed at something else.

I turned to see a head of sandy blonde hair walking towards us slowly. I looked back to Rachel, noticing the nervous shake of her hands as she tried to perfect herself.

"Ohmigods is he coming this way? He's coming this way! Do I look okay?" Rachel started worrying, messing with her look. I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly at the redhead.

"Relax, you look great." I encouraged. She gave me a thankful smile and we looked to see the guy now standing in front of us.

"Uh...can we dance?" He asked Rachel, his mask covering his whole face. She nodded eagerly, flustered. He pulled her to the dance floor and I giggled at them, turning to engulf myself into snacks.

I'm so forever alone.

No, I'll grow up to live with eighty cats. Yeah, Mr. Whiskers and Poppy, oh maybe I'll get a calico? Yeah, that's cool.

I really need to start dancing with someone.

I tried brushing off the..._strange _thoughts, searching the crowd for anyone I could recognize. No such luck.

All I saw was Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Rachel, and who I believe to be Luke. I'm not sure, though. They were all dancing to the beat, mesmerizing me with the sway. How do they do that? I couldn't dance to save my life!

I started drifting in the crowds, letting them guide me wherever. I caught a glimpse of Rachel, now dancing with a bob of black head.

Percy.

I don't know why, but my heart started hurting. It echoed through my eardrums and the pain grew with each beat. My breathing became ragged and I staggered backwards. I hustled out of the crowded space, feeling the need for fresh air grow.

I made it to a secluded corner of the gym, sitting down on a cold bleacher to gather my bearings. My heart slowed down and started beating regularly, the throbbing wearing away.

It's not supposed to hurt. He's not even mine. He's just my best friend. My best friend that I'm helping to woo the girl of his dreams.

Suddenly the selfish need of wanting him pulled me under and I had to put my head between my knees to calm myself down.

"Hey Blondie, you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I slowly picked my head up, staring at the guy in front of me. He gave me a crooked grin, his mask like most people's mask: only covering his nose and up.

"No," I croaked, my lip trembling. I leaned against the seat, staring at his shoes sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, his voice genuinely curious. I looked up, not able to keep myself from looking in Percy and Rachel's direction. They twirled around in their own little world, not even keeping to beat.

"Everything! First, I don't even _love _the guy I came here with, and secondly the guy I _do _love is dancing with some other girl!" I exploded to him, though my voice was drowned out to others from the music.

I took a deep breath and my eyes widened, realizing I just told a random stranger I don't even know my problems. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and turned to him, an apologetic look on my face.

"Sorry, I don't even know you and I'm telling you all my problems." I apologized, embarrassed. The corner of his mouth quirked into a half-smile, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we can do what those guys are." He gestured to the others that came to this secluded area to make out. I felt the blush intensify on my face and smacked him playfully on the arm, rolling my eyes. He chuckled in response and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ha! I knew I could make you feel better." He gloated playfully. I shook my head but couldn't deny the smile. He was right. I _did _feel a little better.

"So, not to be a naggy Nancy, but I'd like to hear more of your drama." He smiled almost sheepishly, settling down next to me. I felt self conscious suddenly, his closeness making me feel weird.

"I don't even know you." I tried weakly, staring at the floor, trying to distract myself.

"Oh pish posh, that didn't seem to stop you a few moments ago." He answered with a playful voice. I fiddled with my hands, uncertain.

"Oh come on, I'm way too deep now, you gotta tell me the rest." He whined. I smiled softly, turning to look at him.

"Oh alright," I gave in, and his eyes brightened. "But, you can't tell anyone!" I said, suddenly very embarrassed. He gave me a mocking salute, nodding in agreement.

"Well...I'll start at the beginning, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, looking past him and seeing Rachel laughing with Percy. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from breaking.

"Well I met this guy, let's call him 'stupid idiot that couldn't tell I liked him if it hit him in the face.'" I started off. The guy searched my face for a moment, wondering if I was serious.

"How about we call him the boy?" Mr. Mask suggested. I puffed my cheeks in frustration, agreeing begrudgingly.

"Anyway, I started to like him some time ago and then he asked me to meet him outside. I was so nervous and happy, thinking he might confess to me! I had it all planned out only for him to ask me to help him with a girl. Seriously! Like it wasn't bad enough, why don't you just slap me in the face?" I huffed in aggravation, letting some steam off. I continued to rant for a little while, forgetting entirely that I had been in the middle of telling this stranger my story.

When I did realise it though, I looked at him bashfully, apologizing sheepishly. He just studied me with his piercing eyes, a certain look in his eyes as if he were putting a puzzle together.

"Sorry, where was I? I tried to help him, and I could tell she liked him. I was so happy for him, he was my best friend, I had to be happy for him. But deep down, I really wasn't. I was...sad. I felt like I should've been in her place, like...like I _deserved _to be there." I stared down at my hands wistfully, tears pricking my eyes.

"But I'm an idiot. Only fools think naive thoughts like that. And as cliche as it sounds, I hope he's happy, at least one of can be, y'know?" My voice started going dry and I could tell he could hear the tears in my voice. Deep breaths Annie, don't make yourself an idiot in front of this stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started, wiping at my eyes only to be halted by a warm embrace. I tensed in their arms, not hugging back. The person tightened their arms around me and I felt something warm find its way into my heart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I felt shock control me as he pulled away, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

And that's when I saw it.

Seagreen.

Oh no.

"_Percy?_" I asked in complete shock. He looked down, a frown on his face before meeting my eyes again.

"Annabeth I...I-"

"I can't believe this." I whispered, jumping up. I feel so humiliated. I was telling my pity story to the main character himself! What an idiot!

I felt my chest tightened and couldn't help but let loose a sob, hurrying to the entrance. I felt him tug at my arm but I quickly got loose, merging into the crowd. I heard the roar of the crowd and felt the cold tears falling down my face as I stormed out of the place. The quiet pitter patter of the drizzle outside soothed me slightly as I walked out, the rain falling onto me.

I heard the doors open behind me but blocked it out, walking faster ahead. I didn't live that far, I might actually be able to make it.

"Annabeth wait up!" I heard him holler from behind me. I just hurried up, about to slip my heels off and make a run for it when I felt something latch around my wrist. I didn't turn around, freezing in my tracks.

"Let. Go." I demanded coldly, my voice firm. I felt his hand ease off pressure for a moment before tightening once more. I tensed, my mind whirling.

"Wise Girl." He whispered. I turned around and pushed him backwards, making him release me. I turned on my heel and started running, only to snap my heel and tumble forward.

I hissed in pain, my bloodied knee stinging. I heard footsteps but didn't look up, knowing it was Percy. He lowered himself down and suddenly picked me up bridal style, carrying me in his arms toward the gym.

"Percy...?" I said questionably, confused with his actions. He stared ahead but managed a glance at me, his eyes softening. I noticed his mask was gone.

He stayed silent until we made our way into the gym. He set me down gently on one of the chairs and took a seat opposite me, staring at his hands for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I thought you were dancing with Rachel." I decided to speak first, easing him out of his brooding. His eyes met mine and he looked to the side, hesitating for a moment.

"I was looking for you. I...I wanted to dance with you." He admitted, a light rosy hue on his cheeks. I felt my own cheeks turn light pink and ducked my head.

"I guess I really am a stupid idiot that couldn't tell you liked me if it hit me in the face." He said in embarrassment, scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh ah...sorry about that." I looked away bashfully, my heart picking up speed.

"Annabeth," He called and I looked back to him. His green eyes were lit up and a nervous yet hopeful smile was on his face.

"Do you like me, Annabeth?" He asked.

...

Silence.

Oh Gods. Dear Gods. Why me? Why now? This is so embarrassing. I feel so stupid. Where's a rock to crawl under when you need one? I feel like dying, I need to get out of here.

"Annabeth?"

"Hahaha, look let's just forget this ever happen, okay?" I tried laughing it off, though it even sounded forced. I tried for a fake smile but couldn't even manage that. My knees were shaking so badly I was glad to be in a chair.

"I don't want to forget." He whispered meaningfully and I was about to respond when he suddenly swooped down, his lips touching mine and leaving me dizzy.

He kissed me softly, so softly I didn't even realize it when he pulled back, his eyes searching my face like they were looking for something.

I was usually a fast responder but this did not count. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought of Percy and me kissing. It seemed so...so dreamlike and as far away from reality as possible.

_Happy I'm in love with my best friend..._

Cue the cliche music, courtesy of one of the girls, I'm sure.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and looked to find Percy smirking.

"I like this reaction, can I see it more often?" He teased before pulling me close once more. This time, I was _sort _of ready, my hands wrapping around him and my lips crashing onto his.

I heard a hoot in the background but ignored them completely, only pulling back to breath. I heard Beckendorf shout out a "_get some Percy!" _ which caused some to laugh and me to blush.

"Percy?" I spoke quietly, unsure of myself. He looked back down to me and I nearly melted, his

eyes brightening and breathtaking.

"Wait a minute, I've gotta tell you something." He whispered into my ear, and I know it wasn't supposed to, but it sent shivers down my back.

He leaned back into his chair before settling down, staring at his hands that were on the table.

"This is a story about a stupid boy, and the girl best friend that he was in love with." He started quietly. I felt my features soften, realizing where this was going.

"He met her when he was just a kid, and he was a pretty stupid kid. No one cares about relationships when they're 12, do they? Well he didn't. But when he was in eighth grade, he found the blonde annoying girl sitting at the pool one day. She was crying. _Crying. _He was definitely not good with crying girls. The moment he saw her gray misty eyes he felt something snap in him." He cleared his throat, still gazing off into another world. I felt myself also drift, too. But I drifted into the past, remembering that day still hurt.

"He slipped and fell into the pool and she laughed like they was no tomorrow. He felt so warm inside, happy to see her laughing instead of crying. Even if he was an idiot, he knew he loved her." I felt tears start to cloud my vision, an overwhelming feeling building in my chest.

"So he made up a plan. A plan so brilliant and fool proof that it had to work. He'd ask her for help to woe _her._ But of course, the idiot screwed it up anyway." He huffed, scowling at the ground.

"And then she started dating some other guy, and it just made him so _angry _he couldn't think straight. All he wanted was _her, _but knew if he tried he'd be shot down and rejected." Percy's voice went quieter, a sad look coming onto his face.

"She looked so happy and he thought that maybe he should feel happy for her, too, since that's what most people do in the books. He even googled the term 'unrequited love', being the goofball he was. He didn't like the results."

"Unrequited love: love that is not returned. He pretended to date his friend, since Silen-I mean a girl told him to try out the jealousy trick."

"Long story short: he was an idiot and she was a pure genius. He tried to tell her but cowered away at the last second. Til finally the dance came, and now he's sitting across from the beautiful girl he's secretly crushed on since sixth grade." He finished his story, looking up to me with a shy, yet cheeky smile. I took his hand, a laugh erupting from me as I cried and laughed like a maniac.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I giggled, the relief making happy tears roll down my face. I felt a hand rest on my cheek and I snapped my mouth shut, waiting.

He slowly skimmed his thumb under my left eye, and I could see his soft smile as he stared at me in what I could now detect as love.

"And you're such a Wise Girl." He replied softly, and I knew right then that he was, and always would be _my _Seaweed Brain.

* * *

__A boy with mouse brown hair smiled softly as he watched the couple, his heart aching ever so slightly.

"Connor?" A voice called in surprise. He turned around to see a strawberry blonde, a nervous smile on her face. He turned to look at Annabeth once more, letting go of all the regrets and wistfulness that clouded his heart.

"They'll make it. I'm sure." He wished them good luck before turning away, the hole in his heart slowly fading away. He had loved her, but he'd move on. Someday. He'd find a love like her's.

Maybe he had already found it.

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Oh gosh it's ending...drama bomb! I'm not crying but I'm shaking slightly...I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for putting up with my terrible updating, I'm obviously a newbie writer so excuse me!**

**I love you guys! All you guest and all you members! Thank you so much for three hundred! I'm sorry I couldn't fit the going to Greece part, my friend asked for a sequel but I don't think I could do that ;0;**

**I'm done talking XD I've already thought up a new idea for a PJO fic but I won't post it until I finish the others and write a few chaps first so I don't take FOREVER updating 'xD**

**Please Review for last chapter? c: Epilogue...maybe? ;D **


End file.
